Saving Her Saving Himself
by hostial
Summary: Harry Potter's world is dead. Everyone he ever loved and cared for is dead. Fallout from the world trying to rid itself of magic is just too great. Hoping the pain would end he went and walked through the veil only to be sent to save her. GWL Story H/Multi H-HG-FD-NT-OC Lemons, Fem-slash and other kinks. First story. Chapters 1-19 now beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Her Saving Himself

Summary:

Harry Potter's world is dead. Everyone he ever loved and cared for is dead. Fallout from the world trying to rid itself of magic is just too great. Hoping the pain would end he went and walked through the veil only to be sent to save her. GWL Story H/Multi H-HG-FD-NT-OC Fem-slash and other kinks. First story.

AN: Thanks for coming to check this story out please let me know what you think in a constructive way. Understand I have no beta and updates will be sporadic at best. I have PTSD from my time in the military and I am currently using this as a form of therapy. That being said I have almost read EVERY HP FF here and on other sites and constantly reading them. There will probably be things you notice from other stories and some cliches and I wish I could say I was sorry. I'm mostly writing this for me. I will try and keep all ANs short and mostly at the end of the story. Read and Review. Thank you.

AN 2: This story will be rated M and it is for a very good reason. Violence, Cursing, Torture, Sex, Death. There will be SMUT there will be weird kinks for what ever strikes my mood at the time. I hope I can give you guys a good story that won't just devolve into a SMUT fic but no promises.

I do not own anything, seriously nothing.

Real Swede Beta'd and improved 12/15/2015

Chapter One

Pain, God, it was everywhere. He was no stranger to pain; he had lived with it most of his life but this was different. He honestly had no idea if he would survive this. His memory briefly flickered to the times he had been tortured in his life and this was probably worse than all of them. It felt like every fiber of his being was being torn asunder. Light was flashing everywhere. He was barely aware of his existence at this point. And as suddenly as it had started the pain stopped, well the physical pain at least no longer bothered him.

Taking care, he opened his eyes. 'God is it bright in here or what?' he thought. Slowly gaining focus, he checked himself and was surprised to see that nothing was wrong. He was seriously confused. 'Huh, this doesn't look like the last time I was here'. He thought back to when he met that whiskered wanker in a place that looked like Kings Cross. Actually if he had to be honest with himself it almost looked like the clearing out behind Peverell Manor. 'Wait, WHAT!?'

He immediately picked himself up and drew his wand trying to figure out what was going on. The only thing that survived the fire bombs around here was the cemetery where his wives were laid to rest as it was their last refuge.

Then it hit him, regardless of where he was he was alone. But that shouldn't be possible he should have joined them. He went head first through the Veil of Death willingly. He should be with them. "Why! Why can I not just find peace! Why am I here? Where is here? God why must it always be me!" He screamed to the heavens. Ever since he entered this damn world nothing but pain had found him. It gave him life but took everything from him. "Why do I get to keep living as everyone and everything around me has to die?"

To be honest it was a fair question. For a man of thirty-four he had seen more death and pain that most people would know if they lived for two hundred years. Shortly after being born his mother and father had died to save him. The next was his godfather; then Mad-Eye, Hedwig, Remus, and so many others he had known. Why was he brought into this world, was it to bring death and destruction to everyone around him. 'Maybe that is why Death keeps spitting me back out, he gets more souls the longer he keeps me around', he thought sourly.

'Well isn't this just fucking fantastic. Just through the veil to come back out alive. Some one would have come to meet me by now, at least that is how I think it works. Then again maybe this is my punishment for being me. I get to spend eternity alone. Maybe this is what hell is,' he thought bitterly. But he knew something was wrong. He could feel his magic; that should not be possible. He had died before and this felt different, and if he was dead it felt wrong. Slowly putting away his wand seeing that he was alone, he began walking west.

The clearing felt familiar and he was sure it was the same clearing he had spent so much time in. Harry could see the markings ahead of him that signified the cemetery was up ahead. Well at least I can go say goodbye one last time, again. It had been so hard for him to get up and leave here to try and go through the veil. But he had done it and now he was here. He made it to the area his family's graves had been but was shocked. Their graves weren't there. God he was so confused right now. 'What the fuck is going on. Where is my family?'

He might have thought the physical pain was too great earlier, but now remembering he had buried his three wives and their children was far worse. He just fell to his knees and sat there, sobbing. Harder than he had ever cried before, even after the losses he had seen in his short life; he just cried. The anguish in his cries was so great he just fell forward not even caring that the ground was rushing towards him. He fell into a fetal position and just cried himself to sleep hoping death would just come and claim him. He had wished for it so often but now for the first time in his life he wished it was truly over.

The life that was within this clearing slowly started to abate. Everything from the smallest insect to the grass snake started to get away from this area as their senses told them something was terribly wrong. The grass around him started to wither and die as his aura began to expand around him, displaying the sorrow he so clearly felt. Then as suddenly as it began it all stopped like a candle being snuffed. His aura winked out of existence as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived; the Man-Who-Conquered; Master of Death; Order of Merlin First Class; widower, passed out from the combined exhaustion of the travel through the veil and his emotional pain.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Fate and Death watched through the large pool in front of them. They honestly could say they felt bad for what they put this man through. But just maybe this will help him heal, there was a chance it could all back fire but what was there to lose? The world he came from had nothing left for him or them.

"Are you sure this will help my master?" Death asks with a bit of concern.

"Of course. You have watched him just as long as I have, he is strong. Harry James should be able to help this universe." Fate told him for the hundredth time since Harry James stepped through the Veil.

"If you are certain then, when he awakens, I will speak with him. He must know there is still hope or I fear he will just watch history repeat itself." Death replied.

"Fine! I understand why you want to talk with him. Did you manage to get that one change we talked about for him?"

"Did you think I wouldn't"? Death asked heatedly.

"No I had the utmost faith in you my dear, I was just making sure. He should learn to use it first, before he begins any plans." Fate reminded him.

"You and your plans!" Death screamed as Fate was walking away.

She just giggled thinking about how much had changed in this universe from his arrival. As death was obviously glaring at the back of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Real Swede beta approved and tested as of 12/16/2015

Chapter 2

Death stood over his master. He was looking down on him, hoping he would wake soon. His first master he mused. 'Oh well, it will never happen again I suppose I should watch over him.' And so he stood his vigil over him patiently.

After what had seemed like days, Harry finally began to stir. He moaned slightly as he began to stretch out his legs and arms trying to get the soreness out of them from sleeping in such a horrible position for, but, a few hours.

His eyes finally cracked open as he fought the crusty residue of his tears that seemed to be trying to seal them shut. As he was finally able to get himself partially awake he began to take in his surroundings trying to figure out what had happened. He looked over and again noticed his family was missing. Wondering what cruel trick this must be. 'Figures; not only can I not apparently die, but I can no longer even visit their graves.'

"You need not worry about their graves, young master" A cold voice said over his shoulder.

'Fuck! Constant Vigilance you fool,' he reminded himself with a verbal sneer that would have made Snape jealous.

"You have nothing to fear from me master, I cannot and would not harm you."

'Why does he keep calling me master? Okay, I'm going to turn around slowly but I really hate fighting in grave yards.' As he turned he saw a man that was probably 6 feet tall but almost seemed to float like a Dementor.

'Okayyyy, fuck it I've finally gone round the twist.'

"No, young master, you have not gone insane. But I do not believe I have ever been compared to a Dementor before, but I suppose I cannot begrudge that similarity." He said in an amused voice that betrayed the depths of the chill emanating from him.

"If you could please stop trying to enter my mind, I would appreciate it! Who are you? What are you? Where the fuck am I? What is going on?" Harry asked in an almost pleading yell as he finished.

"Young master, perhaps you could conjure yourself a chair so I can help you understand everything that is going on and all will be clear to you shortly."

So Harry not understanding why he was trusting this Dementor looking thing, took out the Elder Wand and conjured a small but comfortable chair to sit in. He did notice that the wand seemed to sing when he used it, feeling more complete than ever before. He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. This was already a weird enough day might as well go with it. 'Worst that could happen is I die' he thought.

"I am terribly sorry for all of the confusion you are currently feeling, young master. I, truly, did not mean to frighten you, nor did I ever want you to feel any of the pain you are currently feeling"

"What do you know of my pain!" Harry all but screamed as he drew his wand.

"If you would mind listening till the very end of this story I am about to tell you, without interruption, everything will be quite clear to you. Please, young master, I beg you to hear my tale without shouting or trying to leave, I believe it will help you."

"Fine, but only if you can tell my why you keep calling me 'young master'"

"But of course, I do believe that would help with a lot of things; I suppose I can start there. The wand you hold, the stone you wear, and the cloak you have in your back pocket are all from the same tale" Harry, understanding the items he was talking about, started to get nervous. "And your ancestors, young master, were the first to wield any of them, but you are the first to ever unite them." Harry almost keeled over realizing that the being in front of him confirmed that he was the Master of Death. A feeling of unease began to wash over him.

"So wait? Is that why I am still here and alive? You really are Death then." Harry asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes master I am, and it is, but it need not be as dire as I think you are believing. Now that you know who I am, young master, perhaps I can begin this tale. One that started around the time you were born. Fate…"

Harry looked up and muttered "Bitch!"

"...Fate gave a possible future in the form of a prophecy to one Sybill Patricia to one Albus Percival, one which you know and completed nearly sixteen and a half years ago. However, things, being as they were, did not happen as Fate wanted. Free Will is, after all, both a great and terrible thing. That being said, you did marvelously with what you were given. I know it wasn't much but again you did everything right. But what happened after his final death was not what we wanted or expected. When Theodore Ignatius began the third blood war he did something we did not expect and it caused the end of that world as you knew it."

Harry was sitting here listening intently on everything he was being told and a lot of it made sense to him thinking how Dumbledore used to be and could see how Death was right, everything didn't turn out that bad. But he did not know that it was Nott that started the third uprising from the pure bloods. 'Wait, what did he mean 'that world' and 'I knew it'. Does that mean this is a different world?'

"Yes young master it does. Wait, wait let me finish, things will hopefully become clearer to you. Understand we cannot change time. No one can. Not Fate nor I nor any other beings that may or may not exist. But because you are the first to ever pass from your mere mortal existence, we were able to help both you and your soul after you threw yourself through the veil. We redirected you here, to another plane; an alternate universe if you will."

"Before you go on any further, you cannot change time but offered me a chance to change the future of this plane? And you think me fighting a war again is going to be a way for me to HEAL! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Harry began shouting as his rant came to a close.

"Be at peace, young master, you are here now and yes, you have a chance to heal, but you can also help your other self as well. Maybe even save a few souls that you couldn't before. Time does not move as laterally as you think it does, young master. Today is the 23rd of August 1994, the early morning hours following the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. You, young master, have a chance to help the other self of this world and, maybe, achieve some happiness of your own."

Harry's brain went to a screeching halt on both the date and the fact he had said Quidditch World Cup. 'Holy shit, it is about to be my fourth year. Wait did he just say 'other self'?'

"Okay, so it is the begin of my fourth year, and judging by what time it is, the attack at the World Cup just finished? And they are headed to the Weasley's home? And I have a twin walking around? Is that what you mean by 'other self'?" Harry asked with a sense of hope, his wives were alive. He could save them. "Wait, what about my children? You said I could save some souls, but what about them?

"Young master yes it is your fourth year, and the attack concluded about an hour before you woke up. Now let me answer your question about your wives and children. Yes, you can save them all. But understand, they do not know you or remember you, so anything you do will have to be built from the ground up. But again you have the chance to save them. Your children, well, they will come again, all of them. Even your godson, if you so wish."

"I do, of course I do" Harry said vehemently.

"Easy young master, I believe I understand and we can work on that later, after all you can call me when you need. But that being said, we must talk about your other self. I ask you once again allow me to finish because this is going be hard to hear. She, yes she, is the child of the prophecy. You can only assist her; you cannot fulfill that role again. Rose Dorea must complete her portion but that does not mean you cannot help her in everything. Now I ask you to remember how you were raised. Then I want you to think about how that might have gone if you had been a girl. She undoubtedly had a worse childhood that even you, young master. I will not tell you everything but understand she has been beaten more thoroughly and been violated worse than you can imagine. But that is not my story to tell. You must help her overcome that. Help her as only you can."

Harry was unconsciously clenching his fists in anger thinking about his time with the Dursley's but went stark white as the blood and heat left his face at the mention of being 'violated worse'. He was almost violently ill because he could clearly imagine what it must have been like.

"She can overcome this, but again, you must help her master. It is why we have let you come to this specific plane. Also keep in mind there are now two sets of your ancestor's heirlooms."

Harry perked up at that last bit because that meant she could become just as if not stronger than him since he had more time to help her. 'But wait how do I help her while she is at school and this is the year I met Fleur.'

"Young master we have helped you to some extent with what you are currently thinking about. Fate has allowed you to become a Metamorphmagus and retain your animagus form. You must gain full control these abilities before September 1st so you may join Rose Dorea at Hogwarts this term. But understand this, you must allow the resurrection to come to pass, no matter what."

"So basically up until the end of this year I am not allowed to adjust this timeline from my own too much? But after that it is pretty much fair game?"

"Yes, young master, you may. But now you must head into the house. Get some food and some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow. You must head to Gringotts and allow yourself to exist in this realm without upsetting the balance of the world… too much."

"I understand, and, while I don't understand how I am supposed to heal, I still thank you for allowing me to see my wives again and maybe, just maybe, allow this Rose to live happily, even if I may not." Harry said as he began to stand.

"Call me using the Stone if you ever need me, young master. Just understand, if the soul has left then there is nothing I can do for that person. I can only give you some facts or maybe some advice. But truly that will be the extent."

"Thank you Death, and let Fate know I'm still mad at her." Harry said with a snort as he stalked off to unlock the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell.

AN: Hope everyone likes these first two chapters. Let me know. Also this chapter is more of an information dump than anything. Harry may seem mostly fine right now with everything going on, but believe me seeing his wives again will be hard and is going to be interesting seeing them for the first time. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Real Swede approved as of 12/16/2015

Chapter 3

Moments later Harry used his Peverell signet ring to open the main doors to Peverell Manor where a pleasant surprise appeared before him.

"Whos bes you, and how yous enter here?" Asked a somewhat aging elf.

"I am Harry Pot..Peverell, how are you Jippy?" Harry nearly stammered remembering the elf in in front of him.

"Yous be knowin' me name and you bes saying that yous a Peverell but I don' knows you, but I cans feels the magics." Jippy said in confusion.

"It will be alright, I have just now come into my position as Head of the Peverell clan. Please call the other elves so I can properly bond you. I know how you must be hurting."

"Kind new masters understands us and how is feels, oh what a joyous days." Jippy jumped around before popping out to gather the other elves, reappearing a moment later with fourteen other elves who all stared in wonder, not really knowing who this man was.

"I, Harry James Peverell, request to bond with those in front of me as friends and servants till the end of my days or yours to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell, as is my right as Head of House, so I say, so mote it be." Harry finished while speaking with his full authority.

The house elves recognizing that magic accepted his part of the vow immediately added their acceptance of the vows before crying with joy that they had such a new and kind master. As the elves began to leave to head back to sleep Jippy stayed behind to see if new master needed anything.

"Milord is there anything Jippys can be gettings you?"

"Jippy, I have traveled very far and have nothing but the clothes on my back. If I could just get a nice sandwich and a good glass of cold water, I would truly appreciate it."

"Of course milord" Jippy responded as he popped out to the kitchen.

Harry having lived here already for a few years began to walk towards the Master Bedroom in the east wing of the manor. As he arrived he took off his boots and looked around realizing just how much they had changed over the years after they had moved in. Smiling as he remembered redecorating and trying to get his opinion heard over three women. Chuckling to himself he began to remove his combat gloves, wrist holsters, the two knives he kept on his lower back, the long slender dagger he kept on the inside of his left calf. It had been a long time since he felt truly safe enough to remove them. Pushing those thoughts aside, he took off his traveling cloak and began to peel off his basilisk vest as Jippy appeared with a tray of food.

"Heres yous goes milord, it is not much but wes be makings its fasts for you" exclaimed the excitable elf hoping new master would be pleased.

"It is fine Jippy, I cannot remember the last time I ate. I appreciate the efforts. Please let the staff of elves know that I will be addressed as Master Harry unless we are having formal guests. But if I have friends or family it is fine to address me as such. Please go back to sleep I am sorry for waking you. Please make sure I do not sleep past ten this morning."

"Of course mi... Master Harry I will dos as you say's. Thanks yous, good nights Master Harry." He said as he popped away.

'I don't know if it just me or what, but I swear all the elves I have ever had are excitable little fuckers.' He thought chuckling as he sat down at the small table in the corner of the room. He quickly ate everything in front of him, chugging the water thinking about how crisp it felt as it hit his throat.

Sighing contently as his stomach was now full for the first time in a long time, he finished undressing before climbing into the large bed in the room. Despite the fact that he had just woken up he was so mentally and emotionally drained. As Harry's head hit the bed pillow he was asleep; falling into the wonderful world of dreams.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Just as the sun was beginning to bear down on his face from the windows he began to slowly awake. "'Mione, Dora, and Flower it is time to get up. We have many things to do." He yawned out not really remembering the last ten hours.

He rolled over trying to feel for his loves but was immediately saddened. Everything that had happened to him recently came crashing down and hit him harder than if he stood in front of the Hogwarts Express going at full speed.

'Huh, that actually might not be a bad idea,' he thought morosely.

'No, you can save them, they may not love me but I can save them.' "Fucking saving people thing!"

He quickly rolled himself out of the bed. Noticing his clothes had all been mended and cleaned expertly, he headed towards the master bath. Seeing the water, he pressed the runic control array to quickly heat the nearly four square meter pool in front of him.

After bathing he got dressed for his meeting with the goblins all the while wondering how he was going to get them to work with him. He had a great relationship with them not long after the second blood war was over, after he paid for the damages the dragon did at least, but considering his titles he was probably their largest series group of accounts.

Heading to the kitchen he quickly sat down and was met by Link who was the head cook. "whats cans I bes cookings fors you, Master Harry?"

"Just some eggs, a spot of bacon, and a little bit of mash if you don't mind"

"Link do nots minds ats all. Its been dones shortlys."

Moments later, while drinking some fresh orange juice and eating his breakfast, he kept having to stop himself from drifting into despair, clamping down on his occlumency shields, forcing them to calm himself. Finishing his breakfast, he began to stretch his still sore body not realizing just how much he hurt even after the relaxing bath he took that morning.

'Okay, first thing's first, I need money, which means Gringotts, then I will have to get clothes, and school things. Hopefully I can figure out a way to get enrolled at Hogwarts not long after I get access to my vaults.' He mused.

"Jippy" Harry called. "I'm headed into Diagon Alley, please listen for my call if I need you and begin to restock this house. I will only be here for the next week or so as I plan to return to Hogwarts."

"Yes, Master Harry."

Harry then headed to the entry way, tossed some Floo powder into the hearth, called out "Diagon Alley" and disappeared in a flash of green flames, all in one fluid movement.

AN : Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. I will probably have up to chapter 6 or 7 done in the next 24 hours. Pretty soon there will be some time skips so we can get to Hogwarts and start getting the plot going. Also, after we get there, we will probably have a few flashbacks. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Real Swede has now beta'd this chapter 12/16/2015

AN: Sorry we have to visit Gringotts...it has to happen, but hopefully I can make it moderately entertaining.

Chapter 4

Coming out of the public Floo access for Diagon Alley brought back some great memories for Harry. He smiled thinly to himself before heading towards Gringotts. Luckily the alley was not too terribly busy today. Remembering that most people would still be recovering from the World Cup he realized his good fortune. He knew even now people might mistake him for his father.

'I'm going to have to learn morph soon to avoid begin recognized in the future,' cursing himself for not using any Glamour charms before he came to the alley.

Going up the steps to Gringotts he realized there were a few extra guards in place.

'Hmm must be due to the attack last night at the Cup, makes some sense.' Looking around the counters as he walked through the door he recognized a goblin whom he had never wished to see again. He subconsciously held the growl in his throat.

"What do you want wizard" grumbled the goblin.

'Well fuck you very much.' Moving faster than most could track, the twin daggers behind his back were drawn while he crossed the two meter space between them and, with a viscous thrust, ended the piece of shit. Alarms began blaring as he calmly withdrew his daggers from the creature's skull, cleaned them off on the thing's coat and re-sheathed them.

'Well so much for being inconspicuous,' he groused as the guards began to surround him shouting for him to surrender.

"ENOUGH" Harry yelled as he drew himself up to his full height allowing his aura to flare. The goblins that had circled him backed away subconsciously. The aura he was producing was suffocating and the fact he was able to make it visible made him that much more intimidating, even to the goblins. The two wizarding patrons who had been in the back had already run out screaming as the alarms started and before the massive doors had been shut.

"Take me to High King Ragnok so we can discuss the death of this oath-breaker." He stated as his magic imbued his voice giving credence to his claims.

'God I hope this works; I really need to take a look at my mindscape tonight.'

"Follow me wizard. Do not attempt to do any magic or use any weapons in his presence or else the wizarding world shall suffer another rebellion" One of the goblins said.

'As if they could stop me.' Harry mused as they reached the door and a guard ran inside to the king for an audience. As they were called to enter both doors swung open and a full goblin platoon of sixty fighters were waiting for him to his front, left and right. While the guards from the lobby were to his rear.

'Well this could be worse I suppose.'

"So my guards tell me you just walked in and gutted a youngling. Do you understand what you have done wizard?" Ragnok growled.

"High King Ragnok, I understand what my actions have done, but I beg you stay your hand for one moment so I may explain why I killed the oath-breaking piece of filth." Harry spat the last part nearly slipping into Parseltongue.

"Oath-breaker you say, you have my attention."

"That goblin, known as Griphook, is the son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter's account manager. Did you know that the both of them are working actively against said house and against you? Did you know that they have been helping three individuals steal from those accounts? I guarantee that this has happened and will humbly await you to check my claims." Harry stated with as much conviction as he could muster.

"How is it that you can claim to know this? Hmm, maybe you were not getting your end of the cut?"

"No, High King, however if you check to find if my facts are true, I will allow you, and you alone to know the truth for the truth is a matter of life and Death" Saying 'Death' in the Gobbledygook name of the being that is Death. A curious thing happened; Ragnok raised an eyebrow.

Yelling in Gobbledygook Ragnok ordered them to bring forth the account ledger of House Potter and its account manager. Moments later a goblin was brought in kicking and screaming so fast that Harry could not even make out a word he was trying to say in his limited understand of the language.

"Silence this worm" the High King ordered.

The High King began to read the ledger noticing how there had been withdrawals from the account at least once a year of nearly twenty thousand galleons by three different people. "Do you know the names of whom the money was transferred to, wizard?"

"Yes High King, it should be nearly twenty thousand galleons for Dumbledore, Snape and Molly Weasley, nee Prewett. It totals nearly seven hundred and fifty thousand galleons." Harry replied, thanking his mindscape for allowing him to recall such old information.

"Very interesting that you know this, almost in exact detail. I shall listen to what you have to say wizard." He then ordered Griphook's father to be dragged out of the throne room to be tortured for more conspirators.

"Sit wizard," the High King motioned the chairs in front of him. "We have much to discuss, I believe."

"Thank you, High King. Might I ask you have an aide gather a Lineage Ritual Bowl and Knife? I believe it will help me tell the story and lend credence to my claims." Harry reasoned.

"Very well. Should you wish to explain before or after the test?"

"After the test I do believe, High King." Harry replied.

"Very well and do not try my patience, young wizard, I have very little tolerance for double speech." Ragnok replied with anger as the aide came and set the bowl and knife in front of Harry. Pulling out the required blood quill and specific parchment. Harry took the knife and slit his palm open without even a flinch allowing the blood to flow into the bowl. Once enough blood had been deposited he wandlessly cleaned and sealed the wound on his hand. Using a bit more flair than was probably necessary would allow him to negotiate and work with Ragnok from a place of strength.

Slowly after the quill absorbed the blood it began to write drawing his family tree before coming to an end at his name, his true full name. To say Ragnok was shocked was an understatement. He motioned for the guards and aides to leave them alone.

Harry James Potter

Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter

Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black

Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell

Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

"I see you understand why I asked for you to bring out the bowl? It would be terrible hard to explain if I did not have this." Harry said.

"H-Ho-How, how is this possible, I know that Rose Potter should be the last member of House Potter, probably Peverell and Gryffindor, and I know that Sirius Black is still alive and he should be the Heir of House Black since he has yet to claim his lordship. Explain please" Ragnok almost seemed in a state of shock and he spoke which highly amused Harry watching such a fearsome being stutter like that, he just barely managed to hide his snickers.

"I was once known by the same hyphenated title Rose Potter now bares, with the one difference, where I come from I am known as The-Boy-Who-Lived." Harry stated nearly expecting Ragnok to pass out from shock.

"Before we continue, I ask that you High King Ragnok swear the oath your ancestors swore to mine when they gave you this land and allowed you to create this bank. Your fealty is the only way you will get any more of this story." Ragnok looked up in shock before protesting, "We have had many wars over treaties and gained much since the that contract was signed."

"I understand High King, however that contract is still valid, Gringott, himself, promised that should House Gryffindor or any of its an descendants need the goblin nation and its banners they would have it. This bank would not be here if not for Godric. He had faith in your people to run and better the economy and you have. Sadly, the rest of the wizarding world no longer remembers what it used to be like, convenient I believe. Regardless you owe it and I am calling in this debt High King Ragnok." Allowing the full might of his power to swirl around him in emerald and silver swaths trailed in gold almost as if a cocoon of magic surrounded him. Ragnok gulped and realized the power this wizard held in front of him.

'Perhaps being on the winning side of change this wizard will bring, is a good thing.'

"I, High King Ragnok the Bloodied, swear fealty to Harry James Potter, head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor, my Gringotts and those under my banner defend and honor thy name till the end of my days, so I say, so mote it be."

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of House Gryffindor, hear your oath and take you and your banner men under my name so you may flourish and live under my protection till the end of my life, so mote it be."

A large gong sounded from the depths of Gringotts as the oath finished and the Gryffindor coat of arms displayed itself to the left of the Gringotts coat of arms signifying the oaths acceptance.

"Thank you, High King Ragnok for your oath, I will do my best to uphold my end, but first let me begin." So he told him his tale of woe. How he was raised, the manipulations of Dumbledore, Snape and Molly. He told him of his time in school, the second blood war, the actions of Voldemort, and finally of October 31, 2014. Ragnok was stilled by this knowledge, understanding that this could have been far worse than just a wizard killing an oath-breaker. He was happy he handled this situation with the utmost care and respect. This wizard in front of him could end his people if he so wished.

"Gringotts its banners are at your call milord. What is it you need from us at this time, and what do you wish for us to do with these wizards?" Ragnok spat.

"I wish for you to remove all gold and items from the Potter vaults and place them into the Gryffindor vaults keeping an exact record of what items go where, the same with the Black Vaults but place those into the Peverell; however, keep Sirius Black's trust account open and allow him access, I will not be able to see him freed until next summer at the earliest. Then I want you to place three hundred thousand galleons from the Potter accounts into Rose's trust vault so that way those people will not learn of our knowledge. When I do expose them I will contact you so that way I can recover all of those assets. Do not notify Dumbledore of the change in Rose's guardianship status, I will assist her through this coming struggle."

"This can all be done milord and I must say very prudent reasoning. You would make an excellent goblin."

"This next part is a tad harder. I need records showing that I am fourteen years old and getting ready to start my fourth year. I know you have tutors that can easily set up grades for me, have me be a decent student taking, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arthimancy, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Milord how are you going to attend, from what you told me you are thirty-four years old and which name are you going to be using I cannot think of one that is not going to cause shock waves throughout the wizarding world."

"I was thinking Gryffindor, it would allow me free access to the castle, my own rooms, a reason to pull the wards from the Headmaster if I so choose, and an excuse as to why I am just now joining Hogwarts. I mean we can't have such a prominent name attend Hogwarts without knowing how to protect himself, can we?" Harry gave a toothless smile to the goblin. "Also I am a Metamorphmagus, granted I really need to get a good grasp of it. Once this meeting is completed please send a letter to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall with the important transfer information and request my book list. Then forward it on to me via owl."

"It shall be done milord. Is there anything else we can do while you are here?"

"Yes I need two thousand galleons removed from the Gryffindor account for my use today in the alley. And start preparing for war. At the end of this year he will be resurrected and when that happens your banners will be called to defeat his plebes known as Death Eaters."

"The money shall be awaiting you in the lobby and it shall be as you say." High King Ragnok said as he stood to walk Harry to the chamber doors.

"Thank you for your time High King, may your coffers be full and your enemies bleed slowly underneath your boots."

"May your gold flow freely and you enemies tremble at the mention of your name." Ragnok replied.

As Harry walked to the counters he noticed the bank had reopened and looked like nothing had ever happened. He was then handed a large sack of Galleons from the Gryffindor account before placing it in his pocket and walked out the door.

AN: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Next chapter we will introduce some of our favorite characters and some of our not so favorite. BTW Tonks is younger here (6th year/2 years older than Harry) but hell is AU.


	5. Chapter 5

Real Swede has now updated my horrible writing to make this more enjoyable. 12/20/2015

Chapter 5

After leaving of the bank Harry went straight to Madam Malkin's to pick up some clothes since he had nothing when he came to this world. Quickly getting robes, shirts, pants, socks, shoes, even some boxers for his thirty-four-year-old form; he decided to only get a few things since he would be coming back in a few days to get his Hogwarts things, hopefully looking like a fourteen-year-old. Having about two hours until he could get his items, he left and headed for Storage Alley, which had some of the best wizarding trunks in the world.

After buying two three compartment trunks with blood locks and a never ending library trunk Harry headed to grab some lunch from the Leaky Cauldron and returned to grab his clothes from Madam Malkin. Calling Jippy to come grab his things, he then apparated back to the entry way of Peverell Manor.

Harry was exhausted, he had to keep a brave face all day long, seeing people he knew were dead, looking at stores that had long since been closed, seeing things that no longer existed in his world. It was hard for him, so many memories, both good and bad, kept wreaking havoc on his mind. He was amazed he had managed to make it as long as he did. But then again he had to, it was the only way to save them.

'What would the girls think of me now, ready to break down like some kid, God I have to get better.'

Praying for strength to finish the day he headed to his room and took off all his bulky clothes and put on some comfortable lounge pants and a t-shirt. From his room he asked Jippy to prepare some tea for him and headed to the library, remembering he had to learn how to be the best metamorph ever in about five days.

He found the book that Dora had him use when learning to adjust the length of his hair after they found out about his limited ability, and starting from beginning. Slowly he began to remember some of the things Dora had taught him about what she went through.

'If she could see me now, she would be laughing her ass off.' He chuckled at the thought. First things first he had to become an expert at morphing his head. He decided to leave his hair color and eye color but to bring some of his Black heritage to the forefront with higher cheek bones and more pronounced jaw. Hr had his hair become long on top with it very short, almost to the skin, on the sides and to have it in a braid that went to the middle of his back. He laughed because much like the Longbottoms, Gryffindor's mother was a Viking so it was fitting.

Now that he had what he wanted for his head clearly in his mind, he decided to have a larger body, not body builder but still really fit. It wasn't much of a stretch since it was really just de-aging himself from what he currently was, but making sure not look so close to his true Potter heritage. At least he had a plan and so began to learn how to do each of those things. Jippy came by around six and asked him if he wanted to have some dinner. He went ahead and ate about an hour later before taking the book to his bed. He read until eleven, at which point he realized that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep without having nightmares. He called for Jippy and took a dreamless sleep potion though he knew he wouldn't be able to do this for much longer.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

On the 27th he got a Gringotts eagle with his class information from Hogwarts and supplies list. Thankfully he already had his trunk and started packing away books that he knew he would need for training Rose. He had also stocked up on many of the potions they would need; everything from Animagus Revealer to nutrition potions to help her heal up thinking back to his own fourth year.

The next few days saw Harry working as hard as he could to manage the transformation until August 29th. He finally managed to get the transformation just how he wanted and thought he looked pretty damn good. He was about five foot eight which was just a bit taller than average but decided he would pass it off as part of that Viking heritage.

'Hey for me this is a pretty damn good plan.'

It was just after nine in the morning when he finally managed to lock his shift into his body using occlumency which was something Dora had to learn when she got pregnant in order to not shift with a child since it could hurt them both. Bonus for that though she was a lot less clumsy. He quickly got dressed in his new robes and shrunk them ever so slightly in order to have them fit properly. He headed to the entryway and was about to apparate before he slapped his for head for remembering he was supposed to be fourteen again. 'Man that is going to be hard to get used to again'. Heading to the Floo connection calling out for the Leaky Cauldron, he jumped into the cackling green flames.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Arriving at the inn he made his way to the alley heading straight for Twilfitt and Tattings so he could get all of clothes made in nicer material. It was something the girls had forced him to do not long into spring 1999, since he was such a high profile person he needed to dress the part. The same sadly applied here so he could use the Gryffindor name. Honestly he wished he could have taken a different one but it just wasn't possible with the time he had.

He saw some blonde hair in the corner with a dark streak through the middle, Narcissa.

'I guess I can save some more people than I planned.'

She had been found a few months after the final battle raped and tortured by former death eaters not long after her son. While he had no love for Draco, she was some one who had been forced into the marriage and tried to hold her head high as best she could.

He was broken from his musings when a woman came up to him. "Excuse me young man, I do not believe we can help some one of your status" she sneered.

"Your mouth madam, close it before I force you to, you insignificant gnat. Find me the owner of this establishment before I end your tenure here." He demanded, God he hated blood bigots.

"Just who the he...errrk" She was cut off by his left hand as it came down across her face.

"I am Harrison Gryffindor, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House Gryffindor, now be gone from my sight and get someone who will actually be helpful. I need a full wardrobe and sadly this is the best establishment in this alley. NOW MOVE!" Finishing his rant, he exhaled to calm himself. He hated sounding so conceited but he had to show who he was and it was needed. Hopefully soon all of that can be ended again. The young woman ran as fast as she could to the back of the shop.

"Milord Gryffindor, I do not believe we have been introduced," came a voice from his left. He knew the voice and had to steel himself to not just stab a knife through its owner's testicles, assuming he could find them, and drag it up to his sternum.

"Lord Malfoy, no we have not"

"Ah, so I see my reputation precedes me." He said gleefully.

"Yes, I have heard of you...lower family elevated quite recently if I remember, around the 1700's after your family escaped from persecution in France. I see that you have made something of yourself here now. I still not sure what but you have." He said with such confidence that Lucius was shocked. He could see Cissa snickering in the corner wiping a slight tear from her eye.

"Watch yourself young lord, you never know the dangers of being in the alley." He sneered and left, throwing some money to Narcissa to pay for her new clothes.

"You must watch yourself around my husband Lord Gryffindor, he does not take slights on his honor lightly." She warned him.

"Do not fret my dear, I know where his power comes from, and he is currently without his mask, I have nothing to fear. But let us not have this be a black mark on our relationship."

"Oh, and what sort of relationship do we have young man?" Her voice clearly betraying her interest.

"My dear cousin, I have some very loose connections to the Black line, but they are there never the less. Family takes care of family." He then leaned in for a hug and whispered, "Siri is innocent and I will see him freed, and then we will work on yours my dear. Please let me know if I should include your son as well." She hurried out the store with a thoughtful expression on her face.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

About two hours later saw his wardrobe being finished as he paid and left to have Jippy come pick up everything when it was done. He decided to grab some lunch at the Inn before heading to grab his books and maybe a broom, the last thought bringing a grin to his face.

After having a nice bit of fish and some overly greasy chips he headed to Flourish and Blotts. Just as he grabbed all of his fourth year course books and a few others to help in his training of Rose, he heard the door open. Turning to look, he hardened his face to hide the shock he felt when he saw who had just walked in.

'Mione, she's here. God how I missed you.' He thought and just stared at her as she walked towards some books not even noticing him. Granted there were books so she never would notice anything else.

He also noticed a gaggle of red heads and he had to again stay his hand from bloodshed. He was broken from his thoughts as the clerk behind the counter asked again for him to pay. After paying he hurried out the door straight for Florean's so he could get a good window seat while eating some ice cream, hoping he could watch her.

'Oh no, I am already creeping on her. This is going to be harder than I thought. I was hoping just become friends with them and then tell them everything. I am really going to have to rework this plan a bit.'

About thirty minutes later he saw them leave, heading right for Florean's.

'Shit they are coming here. Huh, who is that red head I haven't seen before with them. I see all of the Weasleys and Mione. Wonder who she is. She is kinda cute, little underfed...oh fuck me, I think I'm hot. Fuck that is Rose, I was just creeping on my other self. FUCK!'

"Excuse me you do know its rude to stare." Said a voice coming from behind him. He turned ever so slowly.

"Mione." He said a little breathlessly.

"What did you call me?" She said with a pissed expression on her face.

"I said Hermione, I'm sorry, you are Hermione Granger, currently thought to be the brightest witch of her age, with brains that could rival both Lily Potter and Albus Dumbldore." He said knowing she was better than both, put together.

"How do you know who I am? I've never met you before and I believe I would remember some one like you." She said, demanding answers to satisfy her curiosity.

"My name is Harrison and I am starting Hogwarts this year, fourth year to be exact. I have been tutored for most of my life and wanted to meet some other people and so enrolled there. I tried to learn as much as I could about it." He said trying to not totally lose his shit right there after seeing his wife.

"Well that is fascinating, but Rose doesn't like to be stared at, it makes her feel uncomfortable; not to mention how rude it is." She said trying to get back on the topic at hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, if you want I can apologize to her. I was just trying to figure out who she was. I recognized you walking with the Weasleys since it is said you have beautiful brown hair." As she blushed from her head to her toes, "and out of all of the other red heads in that group she did not look like one of them, so I was trying to piece it together and now I know."

"Hermione, who is this?" Rose asked kind of briskly, trying to figure out why her friend had such a deep blush. "Is he being rude because you are muggle born?" She said with more heat in her voice.

"No, n-nothing like that Rose, he was just trying to figure out who you were. I caught him staring and told him it was rude."

"You don't know who I am?" She asked in almost a hopeful but never the less shocked tone.

"No I know WHO you are but I did not know what you looked like, seeing as I don't get out often. I was trying to figure out who the lovely young woman traveling with the Weasleys was." She blushed then slumped and replied, "you must mean Ginny".

"No no, differently you, the both of you are far more attractive than that girl. Anyway I must be off, I shall see you on the train? I hope so anyway, good day." He said as he got up and left almost running to the floo.

'I am so fucked, I am already flirting with Mione and I just hit on myself? Dammit.' He continued to mentally berate himself, before calming down and starting to come up with a new plan.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

"Hermione, who was that dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley

"That was a boy named Harrison, he was trying to figure out who Rose was, see, as she didn't look like the rest of the family she was traveling with. He is starting Hogwarts this year in our year as well." She relied.

"Well, I hope his parents cut that hair of his, it is much too long, it's just not proper. Well anyway come and order some ice cream dearie." She said looking thoughtful.

Meanwhile, Rose was thinking about this mysterious Harrison who in her opinion looked quite good, as she blushed. Then thought there was something eerily familiar about him.

'Oh well I can figure it out on the train.'

AN:

Hope everyone enjoyed this longer chapter. Lots of things to cover and I'm hoping I can keep this writing pass up. This is who I think Harry and Rose now look like. Think Ragnar from Vikings with green eyes and 14 and bam there you go that is Harry's new look. Sorry Dan Radcliffe doesn't do it for me. Rose kinda looks like a Zena Grey me thinks. Yea let's go with that. Nearly the same green eyes as Harry shoulder length hair but very skinny, with her skin sucked into her cheeks and a haunted look when ever she isn't trying to put on a happy face. I was asked to include Luna...man that is going to be hard. But I'll try and at least get her in the story but she will probably be a side character. I'll try and pair her with some one though.


	6. Chapter 6

Beta'd by Real Swede 12/20/2015

Chapter 6

At the Burrow

Rose woke feeling warm all over, a slight tingling at her core and she huffed. This was the third night in a row she was dreaming about the guy from Florean's, Harrison. She just could not get him out of her head. She yawned and started to rub her face, trying to get the sleep off. Over in the next bed she could hear some slight whimpering and some rapid breathing from her friend Hermione. She quickly got up to help her.

'She must be having a nightmare,' she thought.

"Hermione, Hermione, are you okay? It's just a dream." she was saying as she tried to gently wake her. Then to her confusion, Hermione moaned a bit, and then did it again. Then she shuddered and convulsed a little bit. Rose so concerned for her friend grabbed her and shook her hard and that is when Hermione opened her eyes in worry as to what was going on.

"Hermione are you okay? You just started to shake and were moaning over and over." Rose asked with a lot of concern for her friend.

Hermione thanked God that it was still dark in the room. "Yes, yes Rose, I'm fine, I was just dreaming. It is all okay now though."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rose asked trying to be helpful.

"N-n-no I think I will be okay." Hermione replied.

"Well you always try and make me talk about them so I figured I'd try." She said dejectedly.

"No its, not that its embarrassing. I-I...I was..." "Just spit it out Hermione" "Fine! I was dreaming about that Harrison guy from Florean's okay, I was dreaming about him."

"Hermione, then why were you shaking like that, I mean, what's going on?" Rose asked confused.

"Rose, I just had a naughty dream, don't you have those?" She asked trying to not be overcome with embarrassment.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Meanwhile at Peverell Manor.

Harry sat straight up. "The fuck, again?" He had just had another dream and it started off pretty normal thinking about his wives in his old life and his children. Then he thought about how he could have it all over again, but then suddenly Rose gets added to the group.

'Why was she there? No that is so wrong. That cannot be right.'

Casting a quick Tempus he saw that it was just after six thirty in the morning. He huffed and went about getting ready for his trip to Hogwarts. Tossing aside his early morning discomfort from his awkward dream, he started to smile, thinking about seeing some of his old friends and he was kind of excited to ride on the Express again.

Harry called for Jippy to come help him finish packing. He carefully shrunk his library trunk and placed it in his pocket and then sealed his three compartment trunk and sealed it. Placing it in his other pocket. He went over to the dresser where his wand holsters were, placing the Elder Wand on his left wrist, it wouldn't do to have that be noticed and putting his Elder Wood and Forsaken Phoenix Feather Wand on his right. Making sure his three daggers were in place he threw his robe over his uniform. After another quick Tempus showed it was just after ten in the morning, he headed to the Floo after saying goodbye to the elves.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Being early to the train had its perks. He quickly sat down in one of the first cars as he watched as family after family came to drop their loved ones off. He watched sadly, thinking about the times he had done that with his children over the years. He noticed he started to have a few tears come out of his eyes, he slowly drew himself back to the world and straightened himself out. Wouldn't do to have the girls see him crying. Speaking of the girls, he would see all but one today if he was lucky.

And what luck he had, he noticed Andromeda headed back towards the Floo, that means Dora is here.

'Okay calm yourself, don't make a fool of yourself, just find her and ask her to join your compartment.' He walked out of his compartment and head long into some pink hair.

'Huh, I'm falling backward,' he thought about two seconds before his ass hit the floor in his compartment. 'Well at least I didn't make a fool of myself,' he thought bitterly. 'Hey at least I found her.'

Sprawled out on top of him was the definition of muggle punk. Pink hair, dark eye shadow, pale skin, Nirvana shirt, baggy jeans with a chain hanging off to the side, black fingernails and combat boots. "Sorry" She murmured into his chest. Trying to raise herself up off him, she noticed he was decently built and quickly looked into his eyes. She just sat there lost in the piercing green eyes that seemed to see down to the depths of her soul. Realizing she was just staring into his eyes, her hair started to cycle through a few different shades of the rainbow as she tried to conceal her embarrassment.

"Its okay, probably my fault" She said breaking her concentration.

"No, no its my fault" as they got up and straighten out their clothes.

"Hi, I'm Harrison, but my friends call me Harry." Extending his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, name's Tonks, I'm starting sixth year." Taking his hand and giving it a shake before getting ready to go find a compartment.

"You don't have to leave I'd actually enjoy some company, if you don't mind." He offered.

"Thanks but wouldn't you rather have room for your friends?"

"I don't have any friends, first year at Hogwarts." He stated.

"Really, you don't look like an ickle firstie." She said with some confusion.

"That's because I'm not a firstie" He said with a chuckle. "I have been tutored for most of my education, I'll be joining the fourth years."

"Oh that's kind of cool. But no friends, well I can see how that sucks." Giving him a soft smile.

"I used to have some really good friends but they...umm...passed recently. But I hope to find some new friends here. Would you like to be my friend? Hey, it even comes with the perk of calling me Harry." He said with mirth in his voice.

"Wotcher, my friends call me Tonks."

"I thought everyone called you Tonks." He said with a laugh.

"Well they do if they know what is good for 'em." As she pouted. He just started to laugh and her hair turned a dark shade of red which he remembered was kind of an annoyed angry before it quickly shifted back to pink.

"You know you're the first person that hasn't asked me what's going on with my hair."

"Really, well that's just because I know what you are and it really isn't my business to know how deep those talents lie. If you choose to tell me then that is your business." He told her.

"Thank you, really thank you. Some times I just wait to hear 'what else can you do' and it gets a bit much some times." She replied with genuine warmth. After she got done speaking they heard the first warning train whistle blow. "Guess we've got ten more minutes before this adventure starts." She told him.

'If you only knew what kind of adventure it is going to be,' he thought.

A few minutes later most of the students had boarded and already found compartments, Harry was still looking out the window looking for the Weasleys. Tonks noticed it looked like he was watching for some one but said nothing and just continued to observe the young man across from her. He was a mystery to her to say the least. At least he is kinda cute and really nice I think. Moments before the train was set to depart, the Weasley family showed up almost the entire family running to make the train in time.

'Even with my large family we always showed up early. Guess Molly really didn't have as tight a hold on her family as she thought.'

As the Weasleys headed to the train Hermione, Rose and Ron brought up the rear of the group.

"Pardon me Tonks but I must speak to Ms. Granger and Ms. Potter in a moment do you mind if I bring them in here?"

"No not at all, I can leave if you need me to..."

"No there is no need to leave Tonks, perhaps you might get something out of this conversation as well." He replied with a smirk. She however eyed him quizzically and raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me, Ms. Granger, Ms. Potter. Do you two mind if we have a word?" Harry asked from his compartment.

"I suppose" Hermione said as she recognized who was talking to them. The trio walked into the compartment.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Weasley but this will be for these two girls' ears only." Harry stated.

"Who do you think you are to ask me to leave, I'm here and their friend. So how about you shove off." Ron spat.

"Ronald!" Hermione immediately reprimanded.

"No, no it's fine, please sit and... however much I need to speak to these two, I have no need to speak to the sixth son of the Weasley family. I do however have family business with these three."

"W-What! Who do you think you are to speak to me in such a way, I've never even seen you before." Ron was deeply confused. "You're probably some slimy snake trying to hurt them."

"I'm terribly sorry, let me introduce myself quickly then because the conversation I need to have is quite lengthy. My name is Harrison Gryffindor, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor. Now I have family business, please leave before I must take action befitting my station." Everyone in the compartment stared at him in shock. Here was the head of the Gryffindor family and none of them knew it. Then they saw it, on his hand a shinning gold ring that glinted in the sun displaying the Gryffindor coat of arms and family motto recognizable to any one who had gone to Hogwarts.

"Ron, please. Why don't you go find us all a compartment? We will come look for you when this conversation is done." She pleaded with him.

"Okay Herms" She cringed at the name "I'll just leave these trunks here with you then, yeah?"

"That is just fine Ronald." Rose said trying to figure out what is going on. She was very confused and look over at Hermione, who seemed to be just as conflicted.

"No reason to be nervous ladies, please have a seat. This is Hermione Granger and Rose Potter. Rose and Hermione, this is Tonks, just Tonks." Everyone smiled at one another still kind of confused at what was going on. All three girls sat on one side as Harry pulled the two girls' trunks in and placed them on the rack. He saw Hedwig there in her cage and nearly had a heart attack. He really had missed her and didn't realize how much till right then. He noticed them staring at him watching the owl. "You have a lovely owl Rose." Shocked they knew it was hers. He took out his wand very slowly and the tension seemed to rise in the room, the girls not knowing what he was about to do. He just pointed it towards the door and placed several locking, noise canceling, eavesdropping and obscuring charms on the door and windows. As quickly as he had started he was done and his wand was back in its holster.

"What did you just do? I recognized some of them, but where did you learn how to do all that? That was some advanced magic, that was very fast too, and perfectly silent, can you tell me where you learned how to do that? Also why did you need to do all of that? It is getting kind of creepy at this point, if you just let us know, please." Hermione spoke in such a rapid fire pace the two girls beside her had a hard time keeping track of what was being said while Tonks was impressed with his level of magic and control for supposedly being just a fourth year.

"Now that we have some privacy I can begin and I am not really sure how without you three trying to freak out and call me crazy." He said somewhat sheepishly.

"Well start at the beginning. That's what Hermione always tells me at least." Rose said.

"Mione is smart like that..."

"That's the second time you have said that pet name to me and it is kind of weird."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you now I do have one question; Tonks I assume your occlumency is really good?" She nodded in response, wondering where this was going. Both of the other girls however looked confused never hearing that word before.

"Let me explain occlumency is the process in which some one can hide their thoughts from others, specifically against legilimency, there are currently two master legilimens at Hogwarts, the Headmaster and Snape. I will teach you two how to perform this over the course of the next year if you will let me. Secondary benefits are increased emotional control, better memory recall, and faster thought. Not that it will make you some human computer but it will help block outside influences and streamline your thought processes." Both Hermione and Rose were looking very thoughtful before agreeing to learn this new type of magic.

"Now why would we need it? I mean they are both teachers, they wouldn't use it on students, would they?" Hermione questioned. Tonks snorted and Rose looked thoughtful.

"I will get to that part soon, but for now I have a really long tale to tell you and I am not really sure how you are going to receive it. That being said please hold any and all questions till the end. Almost everything will be explained and I will even offer an oath." He said, Tonks looked horrified that he would just offer an oath like that understanding what it meant.

"Oaths in the magical world are different, if you ever swear one and you are lying or don't plan on following through with your oath, no matter what it may be, you can lose your magic or even your life depending on what it was you swore on. It is never something to take lightly." Said Tonks sounding very grave.

"I, Harry James Potter Black Peverell Gryffindor, swear upon my life, swear upon my magic and swear upon my soul that my name is real, I am currently thirty-four years old, and was once called The-Boy-Who-Lived. As I say, so mote it be. _**Expecto Patronum**_!" he called out and Prongs came forth and he canceled the spell. He just looked across the aisle just waiting for something to happen. Rose cracked first.

"WHAT! How do you have my patronus? What sick joke is this?" She was trembling with rage, her beautiful green eyes started to glow.

"SIT DOWN ROSE DOREA POTTER!" Harry hissed as he flared his aura causing her to immediately sit.

"Now I understand that this is a shock, but I promise it isn't going to be the only one. Now everyone, and I. MEAN. EVERYONE. is going to be quite while I explain this. I will not harm any of you but there are things you all need to understand. I will not lie to any of you, but I may miss some things just because I have almost thirty-five years of history to go through." Seeing that they were still just staring at him like they feared him he just felt like shit having to yell at them like that.

'God I'm an asshole.'

"I'm sorry I had to do that but you will eventually understand that I am kind of on a short leash right now. Now as Mione always said start at the beginning" And so he did.

He began with the prophecy, telling them the full wording and a light of recognition and understanding in Rose's eyes. He went to describe his childhood at the Dursley's and noticed how Rose started to withdraw a little, but was glad when Hermione reached over with an arm to comfort her. He described the abuse, what he was allowed to eat, and how he had to fake low scores in school. Tonks and Hermione had silent tears hearing how a family could be abused while Rose had a look of sympathy and understanding.

He described Hagrid's visit to the island his uncle tried to hide them on in a vain attempt to not have him go to Hogwarts. He described his time in Diagon Alley and his first ride on the Hogwarts Express. He could see from the looks in Rose's and Hermione's eyes that it was just too similar, he must be telling the truth.

He talked about his first year, his first friends, his classes from first year, the saving of Hermione and his first Christmas presents. He then went on to talk about how he got Norbert out of the castle and the following detention in the forbidden forest. Then talked about how they found the information on the Philosopher's Stone and Nicolas Flamel. Then he spoke on the leaving of the common room and Hermione putting Neville in a body bind, which she blushed at. He spoke of the tasks to get to the stone and ultimately how he killed his DADA teacher with just a touch. Rose and Hermione were shock just how accurate he had been while Tonks was reeling, not knowing this is what really happened during Rose's first year.

"It's not possible. You cannot know all of this stuff. There is no way you could possibly know everything about my life." Rose cried.

"But that is where you are wrong Rose, this was my life and that is just the beginning. Please I am not saying all of these things to hurt you. I'm making at point and trying to help all three of you." He replied trying to soothe her.

"Wait that actually happened during your first year here Rose? How did no one know about it?" Tonks asked.

"I thought everyone knew. That is why it was so easy for them to call me a Dark Lord during my second year. It was because I had already killed in my first year." She said

"No, no one has heard of any of these things, at least not in Hufflepuff." Tonks replied.

He stopped them there and began his summer before second year, his encounter with Dobby, the notice of underage magic from the ministry, the rescue by Fred, George and Ron. Then the blocked gateway to 9 3/4, the flight of the car to Hogwarts, the Whomping Willow, and up to Halloween. He talked about the Quidditch match and how the bones were removed by Lockhart, the dueling club and the different petrifications. He then talked about Christmas much to Hermione's displeasure of Tonks learning about her time as a cat girl. Tonks broke into a laugh at that, while Hermione just glared at him. He spoke about the dueling club and how everyone but Hermione turned on him. How they all thought he was trying to kill people.

He then went on to describe the rest of the spring term until Hermione was petrified. He got a little chocked up thinking about her laying that and Hermione looked at him a little oddly. Then he spoke of Ginny being taken down to the Chamber of Secrets and him fighting the basilisk that was there and destroying the memory of Tom Riddle. To say Tonks was shocked to learn the true identity of Voldemort would be laughable.

"Rose, since you have lived most of this until now, can I assume I am about right on the money? I understand I may have left a few things out, especially about our time before coming to the wizarding world but I assume it is mostly correct?" She just nodded in his direction.

After the conclusion of third year, Tonks was horrified that her cousin had been placed in Azkaban without a trial and dejected that no one knew. He smiled at her in understanding and saying he could hopefully fix that.

Then he began fourth year, luckily he remembered some of the things Bill and Charlie Weasley had said before they boarded the train so the girls instantly believed everything about the tournament, his name being added as a fourth competitor, and the first task. He talked about how bad of a job he did with the Yule Ball and the second task and how frightening it was. He then talked about the third task with pain in his eyes. The girls almost vomited when he described the ritual that brought that monster back to life.

Then he talked about the summer of fifth year and the first term, the girls look horrified that someone from the government and a teacher could be so evil. Then he spoke of Christmas and Rose nearly broke down so he conjured his patronus to soothe her, letting Prongs fill her with hope. He spoke of the Department of Mysteries and the resulting battle. He cried for the first time when talking about Sirius' death. He had a near look of rage after that when he talked about the prophecy and what happened following the battle.

"Okay let's take a quick break", noticing it had been just a bit over an hour and a half that he had been explaining everything. He conjured a mirror for the girls to use to straighten up their makeup and brought down the wards to allow them to go to the bathroom.

AN:

This is going to be my stopping point for today I'll finish off the train ride next chapter. Hope you guys liked it.

I have received two requests to have longer chapters. Sorry they will probably stay around the 1.5-3k range depending on what's happening. I will generally break each section of chapters based on what's going on. Like this chapter is obviously longer because I am covering the entire train ride. Just like some chapters might only break that 1k mark because not a lot is happening but it is still a part of my telling of the story. It helps me keep with what I have outlined. I'm sorry if some people find this annoying. It is just easier for me to write it that way.

Updates will probably continue to remain at this pace during the next week or so, just weekends might be a bit slower. Thanks for your support and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know some people won't like that I had him tell everything so soon. I understand I really do, however the only other option in which I see, that I would write but would prefer not to, is Harry deceives all of them, slowly becomes their friend and then after a log time of lying he ends up having to tell them the truth. That is just self created angst and you have to understand he is alone right now, no one knows the truth outside of Ragnok, he needs human comfort. Not saying that he is going to immediately be able to just say I love you to any one of them and jump into bed. Its more along the lines that he is telling them what is coming and he wants to help them. As you will see in this chapter.

Also I had a review that did not like the whole good Goblin angle, and normally I would agree, however; goblins had to get their land from someone, that some one just happened to be an ancestor of Harry's. Some of these things are very much deux ex machina and I get that, but to me the character interaction, relationships and fighting are more important. I have however gone back and extrapolated more on the fealty agreement with Ragnok as well. Specifically on the aspect of Dumbledore having access to the Philosopher's Stone, if he had the ability to use it, do you not think he would. Look I'm not saying canon Dumbledore is evil, but much like the abuse Harry had at home, read between the lines and he is very much a manipulative dick. And People who vaunt that greater good shit, rarely do the good themselves.

Two Minor updates to chapter 4 and 6, to help clear some things up.

Totally forgot to have Harry show off his signet right and I can see how that would be confusing as to why people were just going along with things. Kinda dumb to have confusion over one missing sentence yea?

Thanks folks, I will try and answer as many reviews as I can.

Beta'd by Real Swede and updated 12/20/2015

Chapter 7

As the girls came back into the compartment looking a little bit better and trying to figure out who their mystery guest really was, four people appeared in the doorway. Harry, already sensing them, cringed because he knew exactly who was there.

"Hey scarhead, drop the weasel for this trip, well that's a bit better than normal but really picking up this half breed and adding another mudblood to your collection, you really need to stop choosing your friends for yourself. You have bad taste." Draco Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle laughed and Pansy giggled. Then as one they felt the power radiating from the boy with his head turned away, looking out the window. Harry stood and looked directly in the eyes of Draco Malfoy and Malfoy flinched first. Harry smirked to himself, some times it's just too easy.

"Bleach blonde hair, pathetic figure, nose too high in the air. You must be related to that Lucius chap I spoke to in Diagon Alley. He had this need to insult his betters as well." The girls were snickering on their bench as Malfoy's face turn red and then paled faster than was probably healthy as the ring of his finger became clear. He immediately tried to fix the situation using every once of brain cell.

"Lord Gryffindor, pleasure to meet you, I'm Heir Malfoy if you wish I could show you around and maybe introduce you to some proper wizards."

'How pompous can you get?' Harry thought.

"Heir Malfoy, leave my presence I have no need of it. I recommend you take a good, long, hard look at what you want in life, because acting like that will not make it happen. Now leave." Harry ordered. And as Malfoy retreated you could hear "when my father hears of this..." and the doors shut. The glass was once again obscured and the wards back in place.

"Ah, the obligatory Malfoy visit, wouldn't feel right without one." Harry said with a chuckle as Rose and Tonks broke down laughing. Hermione looked like she wanted to correct him but really couldn't think of a valid reason why.

"Ah where were we then I believe sixth year yes?"

"Harry, Harrison, or what ever your name is...why are you here...why are you telling us, me these things?" Tonks asked voicing everyone's questions.

"Rose is me and I am Rose. My one true goal is to save my family, outside of that I am going to save hers. I lost everything and I mean everything. I want her to avoid that fate if I can. She has suffered enough. I understand she must fulfill the prophecy but if, after finishing this story, she will allow me to help her through the entire journey, I will. If she doesn't, well I guess I better become really good at helping from afar. I hope when I have you will have some idea what I have gone through and maybe, just maybe, it will be for the better." Harry said with such conviction that no one doubted it. Rose felt this odd connection to him that told her that he was telling the truth and the fact he had yet to miss a detail of how her life so far had been, well all the more reason to trust him.

"Now let's move on to sixth year and beyond." And Harry began the tale of what Diagon Alley was like and heading to school. He talked about getting to do Potions and picking up the book from the Half-Blood Prince. He told them Snape had wrote notes that improved many potions and had several spells in it, some were quite ingenious. He spoke of the fight that he had with Hermione. She blushed and Rose kind of smirked thinking about third year and how easy that could happen.

He continues with his lessons with Dumbledore and Scrimgeour trying to get Harry to support the Ministry. More lessons with Dumbledore and how he got the memory from Slughorn. He talks about nearly killing Draco and what he learned from it. Then he talks about the trip to try and find the locket that Voldemort had hidden away and how Snape then kills Dumbledore. He talks about Dumbledore's funeral and he explained what the Horcruxes were and the mission to retrieve them all.

He gets pensive before he tells them the story of that year's escape from Privet Drive and how he lost Hedwig and Mad-Eye. He tells Hermione about how she obliviated her parents' memories of her and moved them to Australia. Told them they attended a wedding at the Burrow but didn't mention any names. How they find the true horcrux with the help of Kreacher.

Next he starts with what should have been their seventh year. How they were on the run trying to end Voldemort and how they had to break into the ministry to retrieve the Horcrux that Kreacher once had. How they ran off to the Forest of Dean, how Ron betrayed them again, how they found the Sword of Gryffindor and destroyed the locket. He told them of the trip to Godric's Hollow and being attacked and the loss of his wand.

He is almost in physical pain as he tells them of being found and picked up by snatchers only to be tortured at Malfoy Manor to then escape. Their subsequent recovery at Bill's house. The break-in at Gringotts, which had all three girls looking at him like he was daft. He chuckled and told them how it had worked out. Then the trip to Hogwarts and how they managed to get into the castle and finding the Horcrux there. He described how How the Battle of Hogwarts started and the losses had all of them in tears.

How he learned of the last Horcrux in his head behind his scar and went out to the forest to die. He gave a gentle smile to Rose as she now understood why she would have these visions with Voldemort. How he used the Stone to talked to his parents, Sirius, and Remus. The meeting at King's Cross and what Narcissia Malfoy did for him.

He explained in detail the final portion of the fight who else was lost and the out come of the battle. They were all well and truly relieved that this portion of the story was over and in a way he was too.

"Now I know you have questions and I don't blame you but there is still another sixteen years to cover, but it will mostly be highlights okay. He told them how, after the burial of all of the fallen, they began rebuilding. Hermione and Ron went to retrieve her parents and never tried to date again after that. They had been just too different to take it any further. He spoke of having a few random but insignificant relationships and finishing his NEWTs.

"This will be hard to hear and I understand that so bear with me." He then told them how he was summoned to Gringotts with Ron and Hermione for their break-in. He met High King Ragnok for the first time and was forced to take a lineage test so they could seize any funds to repair the damage they had caused. When they took his, he became the head for four different families and was given the four separate signet rings. The goblins upon learning his full heritage said all debt would be voided if he traded them his Gryffindor debt contract. Not knowing any better he did. But then he learned of Dumbledore, Snape, and Molly's theft from his vaults.

Apparently for Molly's was to help pay for her family to go to Hogwarts and it was her price to be allowed to try and push Ginny towards him so her family could become wealthy again. Not long after finding that out all three of us confronted her and she broke down in shame. She really was only trying to help her family. In the end he never recalled the debt. Snape was just a greedy dick and thought of it as a way to get one over on the Potter family. However, the hard one was Dumbledore. He used the money for bribes and to fund the Order. To say the girls were shocked was an understatement. He was when he found out as well, so he could understand. Dumbledore had felt that no one but him could lead the wizarding world in to the future. His goal was to lead it and groom Harry as his successor after he defeated Voldemort. None of them were stealing money for truly evil reasons if you don't count Snape. But they were bad reasons none the less.

The next two years, nothing of note really happened aside from Harry, somewhat, disappearing from the world. He had more than enough money to never have to work and with some much publicity going on after his victory he wanted to get away. Hermione was the one who suggested he travel and maybe live life just for himself for once. He said goodbye to those closest to him and promised them he would be back. He travelled to the continent, then to Russia, to India and the rest of Asia. He touched upon some of the magic he'd learned in his travels. Rose looked interested at the mention of Parsel magic and Hermione was near salivating. Tonks on the other hand was wondering where this was going.

Some time in early 2001 Hermione joined him on his trip while he was in South America, she had apparently worked herself into the ground and needed a break. It was some time in late 2001 that they figured out their feelings towards one another. Hermione blushed at being mentioned while Rose looked on curiously. "You married her didn't you. That's why she is here, isn't it?" Rose interrupted him. He shot her a coy smile and continued while Hermione's jaw hit the ground.

"Yes, I married Hermione on March 15, 2002. Our first son was born almost 9 months later." He said, his voice was full of emotion.

Not long after his marriage to Hermione they moved back to England. They moved into Peverell Manor seeing as how the Potter's cottage was now a national landmark and neither wanted to live in Grimmauld Place. Tonks then joined them with her son, Teddy, as she was still having some trouble after the final battle both physically and mentally. "Tonks I know you are probably the only one in this carriage besides me that knows Pureblood customs. What were my titles and what does that mean for me?"

"You said Potter, Black, Peverell, and Gryffindor right?" He just nods in response. "Then you are the head of four different families. Why are you… ohhh."

"Oh is right. You can see how that would be hard for some one like me to understand after the fact, yes?" He states.

"I'm confused, what does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means that he is almost like four different people. He must have one child for each line, however the lines when they come together like they did with him, he must attempt to separate them." Tonks responds.

"Wait wait wait, just like Lords of old, your talking about polygamy." Hermione shrieked. "How barbaric, you're a sick man, why would you do that. Do you know how wrong that is? I would never do something like that! It is just so wrong."

"Hermione believe me when I say I didn't want to; I mean really didn't want to. However, in our efforts to make the wizarding world a better place, something we couldn't change were the inheritance laws. Something we both hated but never realized affected us." Harry pleaded with her for understanding.

"At the time while most of the bigotry had left the world, greed had not. Since I was still unmarried for my other three titles people were trying to force issue. The Wizengamot were trying to get my headship revoked in order to claim the vaults to add to the ministry coffers. Part of the solution was fairly easy after we both reluctantly agreed for me to marry for the other titles." He looked pointedly at Tonks now and her entire body blushed.

"I was already living there with you, wasn't I, and I can assume our families grew close?"

"Right in one Dora, sorry Tonks. We married May 22, 2003 and had a daughter of our own the next summer, the first person born purely to the Peverell family in nearly a thousand years."

"That is so wrong, you're a pig you know that right!" Hermione yelled. While Rose sat there looking sad thinking of family.

"I will give you the pertinent legal books later Hermione, I understand why you think that and for a long time I agreed as well. But let me continue."

The actions of marring Tonks had quelled all but the most vocal of voices in the ministry. Showing that he was trying to find suitable brides for each family name made them back down, which was nice for them since they didn't want to rush into finding two more wives. He spoke of what his family life was like with a smile on his face but everyone could see the wetness in his eyes as he spoke about them. Rose was probably the only one who saw that look and understood something bad happened.

Then, out of the blue, a tragedy struck the Weasley family as Bill was killed while working on a tomb in South America for Gringotts in late 2003. His wife and daughter, who were regular guests at the manor, moved in late the next spring. He explained how she eventually overcame her grief and was a wonderful person. She eventually became the Lady Black in the summer of 2005. The girls looked confused as they had no idea who she was since she obviously didn't go to Hogwarts.

"Fleur was, is, the French champion this year in the Triwizard Tournament. She is Veela and very beautiful however while confident in that beauty, she despises it. Much how Rose and I are famous for not really doing anything, she is sought after for her beauty and family name. Understand that when you meet her because she had a rough time going through school much like us at Hogwarts. Not nearly as dangerous as us but similar in the attitudes of the student population." He told them in hopes they would understand her when they met her.

He then told them a little of what their lives were like together. The trips the family took together, their children, and it truly sounded wonderful. He spoke of him learning pureblood customs and his role in the Wizengamot. It was almost a perfect as you could get he told them. Sure they had their problems every now and then but what family didn't.

It wasn't until a new pureblood movement started up again around 2013 that things started to get bad again. Overall nothing overt really had happened but some of the bigotry they had fought so hard to erase was coming back. So laws, similar to the ones they had managed to change, started to be brought back to the table. None had been approved as of yet but the sentiments were there. Problems truly began in the late spring and early summer of 2014. Instances of muggles being killed randomly, muggle-born and half-bloods being found, tortured and killed. Families that used to be considered blood traitors were slowly and randomly being attacked by late summer. Then the real problems began, this group attacked muggle political targets all over England. They tried to kill the Queen and Prime Minister, then they attacked Catterick Garrison with several casualties on both sides. Of the many attackers, nine were captured and interrogated officially breaking the statute of secrecy. Populations around the world began to panic while governments were trying to figure out how to deal with the news being out in the open.

Then China, North Korea, and Saudi Arabia did the unthinkable. Now these nations were known in the wizarding world as no go areas because the muggle government actively hunted and killed any known or suspected wizards. They began using the intelligence they had gathered on magical communities around the world and bombed them regardless of what sovereign territory they resided in. September 1st 2014 World War 3 began and ended. Harry was in Geneva speaking with the ICW while his children were headed to platform 9 and 3/4. Nuclear warheads launched for countries all over the world hit their designated targets within 30 minutes of one another. His entire family was killed in one of the bombs that hit the Greater London area. In that one instant his family disappeared in a bright flash of light.

The girls looked like they were going to be sick hearing what happened to his world in the not so distant future. All three girls knew what these weapons were and just how destructive they could be. They were horrified and reasonably so; it was a terrible future that no one wants to see. Life around the world had pretty much ended that day. He spoke of how the Manor which was located on the coast in Pembrokeshire, Wales survived the initial blasts however, within three days, the sun was blotted out. Storms of acid ran and lightning, clouds of dust and other natural disasters began plague every inch of the globe. He buried his family and waited by their graves to join them. He was openly crying by this point, describing the horrors that happened. By the fourth day of sitting at their graves he realized his magic must be keeping him alive. He figured eventually he would just fade, so he just camped out by their graves awaiting the sweet release of death.

The pains of hunger had long since left him by October 31 and he couldn't figure out why he was still alive. He remembered when he visited Japan and the arch in Nagasaki that survived and he began to wonder if the Veil of Death had as well. That day he spent saying goodbye to his family before apparating to where the ministry used to be. It took nearly four hours to get to where the Veil was before stepping through it.

Rose looked at him with tears in her eyes and understood where he was coming from. There were many times over the years where she just wished to die, to join her parents, to take the pain away. Hermione, on the other hand, was reeling that leaders and adults would make such awful decisions that had ended the world; she could not fathom them making such wrong choices. Tonks, however, didn't know what to say, it seemed so surreal.

"I arrived here on this plane not long after the attack at the world cup. I have since been trying to correct some things such as right now, Rose, I am currently the Potter Head of House which means I am now your guardian. Depending on how this year goes, we will figure out how we are going to get you away from those people." He told her.

"Now as to why I am here telling you all of this. My original plan was to come to Hogwarts befriend you all and over time after helping you. That plan went right out the window when I saw you at Florean's a few days ago. I'm not sure if you can understand how hard it was for me to see you, Hermione. I had loved you since my third year here, I cannot lie to you, nor could I deceive you for that long. Dora, sorry Tonks, I would never have had the chance to even really talk to you for most of the year and that would break my heart. And Rose, I know what you go through, and I could offer her help but how would I do that without telling you some of the things I know. What would have happened if I'd slipped up and given myself away? What about if you used the Map and saw my real name? Do you three understand how this could have blown up in my face? Not to mention Fleur who will be here next month.

"I understand that you are all terribly apprehensive of me and everything I just shared. You are the first people I have told and there will only be a few people outside of my wives who I may ever tell. I did not tell you these things to motivate a relationship with any of you, either. Not saying I would say no in the future but I don't expect you to love me now that I've told you the story, if ever."

"Wait so you aren't here to just get with us, why not we were your wives, didn't you love them?" Hermione spat in anger over the whole marriage situation again.

He smiled trying to mask the hurt the statement just caused him, he spoke evenly, "Of course I loved them and while you wear my Mione's face, Tonks wears one of my Dora's faces, and Fleur wears my flower's you are not them. As much as I wish it were the case, you are not my wives. I know that your personalities are the same, how you act is the same, and who you are as a person is the same, but you don't have the memories they had of our time together." He broke down again and sobbed, "God how I wish you were, but you are not them." Both girls gave Hermione a sour look at how insensitive she just was.

He sobered himself up some and wiped the tears away trying to push the thoughts of his family away from the front of his mind. "I understand why you asked Hermione, but please never question the love for my family again." She sheepishly said she was sorry.

"Now I know you have questions so please ask them," and they did for the few hours to find out details from school, to their personal lives, and everything in between. He answered as much as he could and to the best of his ability. Some questions he knew were asked continuing to check for the validity of his claims of being from and alternate universe but her couldn't begrudge them that. He probably would do that same. About thirty minutes before they would reach the station in Hogsmeade he stopped them and dropped the wards before stepping outside to allow them the change into their robes.

They told him they were done changing and he came back in as he had already been dressed in in his robes when he came to the station. He smirked seeing that Rose's tie wasn't on straight remembering how he could never keep his straight either.

"Now I told you about occlumency when this all began and the converse of it, legilimency, if you all wish I will gladly teach you occlumency, however until such time that you have the ability to keep others out of your mind. I have to request that I perform a spell I learned in the Americas."

"What does it do?" Hermione questioned while Tonks asked "do I need it since I have decent occlumency?"

"What it does is it hides the information almost like a Fidelius charm in combination with an Obliviate but within your own mind, it also has the added benefit of being hidden even from questions asked with Veritaserum. It does not hurt and would take someone who is very skilled in legilimency a long time to try and find even a hint of a memory being hidden. This will allow you all the remember this conversation and think about the information I told you. If you so choose, I will train all of you throughout the year in every form of magic I can. Rose, this is mostly for you as it will help you greatly through the tournament. I do not want you to answer right now. The past few hours have been an emotional roller coaster and information dump. You are all confused and need time to think this over. I obviously will be around a few of you and interact with you as a student, but I do not with to know your answer till this coming Sunday. That should give all of you enough time to understand all of the information."

"Also understand that many people think I am some pureblood Lord. I will have to act accordingly when in public, which means Malfoy might look tame, for that I apologize."

They all gave their acceptance for the spell and he pulled out his wand and enchanted " _ **Habitu Memoriae En Loco Tuto Se."**_ As the grey-white spell hit each of them they had the feeling of the conversations from the last few hours kind of disappear from the forefront of their minds. As the spell ended and he put his wand away the train began slowing to a stop since they apparently had reached Hogsmeade Station. Gathering themselves, they headed out of the train.

Harry looked in the distance and could see parts of the lake and the castle in the distance.

'Home sweet home,' he thought. No matter how long it had been since he had been there; whenever he visited it always felt like home. He could hear Hagrid trying to round up all of the first years to take them to the boats, he smiled as he thought of his old friend.

They all solemnly walked towards the carriage to begin what was already proving to be an interesting year.

AN

The Sanno Shrine survived the bomb dropped in Nagasaki so its reasonable to believe a magically enchanted object such as the Veil would survive for him to walk through it.

Dumbledore is not evil, just a dick who things he is smarter than everyone. IMO that's canon.

Molly is not a potions queen, just a mom who got caught up in a way she thought to take care of the family regardless of the fact it is illegal.

Snape fuck him.


	8. Chapter 8

AN Thanks folks for the continued support. Please keep in mind the timeline so far in this story, he has only been in the AU for a little over a week.

Also I have no idea why update emails are not being sent out with each new chapter nor why it changes the update date.

Now beta'd by Real Swede 12/27/2015

Chapter 8

As they walked to the carriage Ron ran to catch up to them. Harry slowed down thinking about catching another ride, trying to give the girls their own space before he wanted their answers. He figured it was a good idea till they looked at him expectantly. Tonks leaned over and whispered to him.

"Go ahead with them, I'm going to find my other friends, let's meet in the library for Sunday's decision yeah?" He looked at her and nodded. He picked up his pace to get into the carriage with them looking at the Thestral thinking about the people he had lost to be able to see them.

"Hey mate, whatcha looking at?" Ron asked after seeing Harry's far off look.

Broken from his musing he told them he was looking at the Thestrals pulling the carriage. Both Rose and Hermione looked to the front of the carriage and back at him.

"Um mate, nothing's pulling the carriage, don't they just move by magic?" Ron questioned.

"No, they do not just move by magic. Thestrals are a magical creatures closely related to the Pegasus however they are considered the 'dark' version. They can only be seen by those who have seen death and so are considered bad omens." He said evenly. Both girls didn't know if they believed him but decided to leave it alone and research it later.

"Uh, if you say so mate." Ron then turned to Rose and Hermione and began to quietly speak to them even though Harry could clearly hear them.

"So what did 'Lord Gryffindor'," he said with some awe and disgust, his jealously coming out, "have to say that took up the whole train ride?"

"Sorry Ron we can't really talk about it, but as soon as I can tell you something about it, I will." Rose said looking kind of nervous, while Harry raised his eyebrow at the last part of her statement.

"Ron, it was kind of private and I wish we could talk about it, but we literally cannot. He said it being something about family business and anyone who asked would understand." Hermione tried in an effort to diffuse the situation. Ron just said "Oh, well, um, what do you reckon Bill and Charlie were talking about before we left?"

"No idea, hope we find out soon. Your mom did say the headmaster would probably announce it tonight." Hermione replied. Rose on the other hand kept looking to the front of the carriage trying to figure out why she couldn't see the Thestrals knowing she saw her mother die thanks to the Dementors last year.

"While you saw the death and now that you are old enough know what it was, perhaps your magic didn't recognize what happened." Harry leaned over and whispered to her. She just turned away thinking about everything he had just told them. It was very troubling to her and knew she would have to talk to Hermione later about everything. Hermione looked in her direction catching her eye nodding almost saying 'when we get to the dorms'.

That is when Harry felt it, something he forgot about, the wards on the castle almost seemed to sing as he passed over the threshold. He had learned a lot about wards during his travels and took an interest to them after their usefulness during their Horcrux hunt. He felt his Gryffindor signet ring warm up accepting him back, the gentleness of the magic that flowed over him was almost like a mother holding on to her child, comforting him, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He just closed his eyes basking in the wonderful sensation. As the feeling abated he opened his eyes and right there was the place he called home for nearly ten years until he finally moved in with Hermione. The large towers that dwarfed the surrounding landscape, the walls that held on till the last minute when the Death Eaters charged after the wards fell, the large courtyard that led to the great hall were he finally killed Voldemort.

He opened his eyes as he felt the carriage lurch to a stop. Quickly he got out first, intending to help the girls descend. Taking each of their hands to help them down, each girl blushed at the manners he displayed and made him stifle a chuckle. As they turned and began walking to the doors of the great hall, he heard Rose mutter something that sounded like 'greasy git' and saw Snape begin to walk their way.

"Gryffindor? Follow me, these three should have told you to go with the first years shockingly they were remiss in helping out a new student. Fifteen points from Gryffindor." He sneered and turned on his heels, not giving any of them time to respond. Harry quickly pondered what he knew of the man, wondering what to do about him as he followed him. He decided that it would have to be something that he dealt with at a later time. Harry wondered when they would call him however remembering Dumbledore's need to be dramatic he would probably be called last.

He arrived quickly in the antechamber just as Professor McGonagall was finishing her yearly 'Your house is your family speech'.

"Here he is for you" Snape spat and left in a flurry of robes. 'Still haven't managed to figure out how to do that' he mused.

"Mr. Gryffindor" she began.

"Lord" He interrupted.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Lord Gryffindor professor, I have taken the mantle. If you could inform the rest of the staff, I would appreciate it. Thank you" He hated having to be like this but he could not afford to be seen as weak by anyone. 'Sadly the girls probably are thinking I'm weak, so much for keeping up that facade with them.'

"Of course, Lord Gryffindor, I understand. Keep in mind we award points and detract points from the house you are sorted into for your actions. For larger infractions we have the student perform detention, just so you are aware."

"Thank you Professor. Might I ask that you have the elves prepare the Lord's quarters for the House I am placed in; I would appreciate it. Also if you could assign an elf for my time here in the castle as I must still take care of my duties while here."

"Y-yes Lord Gryffindor, I can take care of that for you. By the way I am Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and Professor of Transfiguration." She stammered as she left to see if the hall was ready for them. As the door closed several of the younger years were looking at him with awe. He could feel their eyes upon him hating the fact that it was just getting started. He did hope, however, that he could help draw some attention from Rose. 'Always the self sacrificing one aren't I'

McGonagall came back through the door and told them to follow her and form two lines asking Harry to be in the back. 'Called it' Harry snorted, how predictable the old man could be. He followed the little people into the Great Hall where everyone was seated. 'Man, was I ever that small?' As that thought finished he could feel all the eyes in the room looking at him. He just stood tall and proud, watching the hat waiting for it to begin its song.

'I must look weird standing here with them'. Luckily everyone's attention quickly shifted to the hat as it began.

A thousand years or more ago

when I was newly sewn,

there lived four wizards of renown,

whose names are still well known:

bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

they hatched a daring plan

to educate young sorcerers

thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

formed their own house, for each

did value different virtues

in the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

The hall clapped as the song ended and McGonagall called the first name "Ackerlkey, Stewart" and it had begun. As the sorting continued he caught a couple of names of people he knew later in life. He thought about the sorting as he listened to the names go to the same houses they went to in his world. Then the moment he was dreading came. "Gryffindor, Harrison" He looked over to McGonagall and gave her a slight head nod and walked with the grace of a pureblood lord. He could hear the whispers around the hall after hearing his name. Shocked that a true Founder's heir was attending. He looked quickly at his old table and smiled at Rose and Hermione as he put the Hat on his head.

'Hello Hat'

'Good evening, young heir, let's take a look shall we'

'So long as you remember your mandate and speak naught a word of it to anyone'

'Of course, now let's look. Dear God what happened. How could it have gone so wrong, so fast?'

'I have no idea however it is still fresh in my mind; I would ask you not talk about it again.'

'Of course heir, now where shall we put you. Your father was quite the prankster in his time, you could really pull of one now.'

Harry laughed at the thought. 'The marauders would love it however I must stay close to Rose; it will make everything much easier.'

'If that is what you wish heir, just so you know I stand by the statement, you would do well in Slytherin.'

'I'm sure however funny that would be, you know why I cannot.'

'Yes sadly I do, well better be in' "Gryffindor"

The hall broke in the applause while the Gryffindor table erupted in shouts and applause. He walked over to the table as several different students tried to make space for him to sit however he just calmly walked directly to the spot across from Hermione and Rose. He could hear everyone still whispering here and there over the din of cheers. Girls saying how attractive he looked. He could swear he heard someone say his hair looked silly like that. After sitting down Dumbledore stood up and called for silence. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening as the enchanted ceiling began to storm, from the teachers entrance a spell was shot out into the the raging storm of magic and quelled it. "Ah let me introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody." The grizzled looking man limped his way across the table to his seat while the school quietly spoke about him.

"A few announcements before we began our feast I believe are prudent. First off I am sorry to say that Quidditch this year has been canceled." Upon his announcement the whole hall erupted in anger and outrage. The girls looked over at Harry and he smirked back at them.

"Silence!" He called out to the hall "I understand you are upset, however this year a spectacle has come to Hogwarts. We have been chosen to host this legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament!" Whispers began to break out all over the hall. Again the girls looked at him and he just shot back a look of 'what you didn't believe me?' and mock hurt.

"This tournament brings together three schools to compete in this tournament with one student being chosen from each school. Let me be clear here, these tasks are not for the feint of heart and you will face each task on your own. Due to the dangers that will be faced during this tournament only students who will be of age by October 31st will be allowed to enter." Shouts of anger were thrown up as many students had hoped to enter. Waiting for the hubbub to die down Dumbledore continued

"For those of you brave enough to enter fame awaits and to the winner a grand prize of one thousand galleons." Harry heard Ron start whispering how he wished he could enter trying to get Rose to agree with him. The twins were quietly discussing ways they could maybe trick their way into the tournament. Harry reminded himself to be there when they did, it was funny as hell last time. "More information will be given when the other two schools arrive on October 30th at the welcoming feast for them. All classes will be let out a half hour early to allow students to drop off their bags and books..."

Harry tuned him out as he started to look around the hall. It had been so long since he had been in here even them many things changed after the final battle. His thoughts were broken when the food appeared at the table signaling that Dumbledore was done speaking.

Hermione still not knowing what to think about what had happened so far this day just tried to ignore Harry's presence as best as possible. Her logical mind was warring with her and she was not used to being this confused. Rose, on the other hand, was looking at him trying to figure out what to do, however glad that she might have some help now seeing as for the past fourteen years she had basically been on her own. Several people over the course of the meal had come over to try and introduce themselves to Harry and he greeted them with an air of arrogance that would be expected of a lord in this situation. He was reintroduced to all of his year mates and a few people in the years above and below him. He was really happy to 'meet' the Weasley twins. He figured he would have to fund their shop again it was a good investment. He did however feel a bit uncomfortable with 'meeting' Parvati and Lavender again, good God those women had no shame, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

As the meal concluded and the prefects began to lead all the first years back to the dorm he was approached by McGonagall, "Lord Gryffindor, your quarters are ready and if you will follow me I will show you were they are."

"Very good Professor, lead on." He responded while getting up from the table bidding everyone a good night. As they were walking he was taking in the sights of the castle around him till they came to a stop. From where they had walked he found out that he was just around the corner from the Gryffindor common room.

"This is your security portrait Lord Gryffindor, if you wait until I show you the room to set your password."

"Of course professor"

With that the portrait swung open and he was greeted with a room that was very homely. It was very Gryffindor though, lots of red and gold around the room. Harry decided he liked it and continued to look around. He had a main bedroom, a smaller guest room, and a separate study. Both bedrooms had their own bathrooms and showers which he thought was nice.

"This will be your house elf for your time here." She said and he turned around having to hide his shock. "And what is your name so I may call upon you?"

"I is Dobby, great master Lord Gryffindor sirs." Dobby told him.

Harry just smiled and nodded having to surprise his joy in seeing the crazy excitable elf. "Thank you Dobby, can you please take this trunk and unpack it in the main room" He asked pulling out the shrunken trunk from his pocket. McGonagall eyed him but said nothing but was clearly shocked he still had his trunk with him. "Thank you, professor, this room will do nicely"

"Of course Lord Gryffindor. Also tomorrow morning at breakfast I will be handing out everyone's schedules. Also the password for the Gryffindor common room is 'Balderdash'. Please do spend some time with your fellow classmates."

"It will be as you say. Would be fairly lonely without some friends here, I should say." He said

"Also before I leave you for the night, Headmaster Dumbledore has asked you to join him in his office after lunch tomorrow." She told him.

'Sure he does, probably will want to know everything about me and then some before subtly looking at my mind then trying to ensure I will not interfere with his agenda. Sorry, old bloke, your plans are fucked.' He thought before telling her that would be fine.

Once McGonagall left he stepped outside to set the password. The portrait was of a girl who reminded him of Luna with wavy bright hair that couldn't even be called blonde.

"Hello Lord Gryffindor, what do you wish to have as your password?" He thought a moment before he said "initium novum"

"It shall be as you have said young lord." Before she turned around and headed towards the back of her portrait to continue doing what ever she had been doing.

He walked back inside and let out a long breath he didn't even know he was holding. He just stumbled towards his room while divesting most of his clothes and throwing them in a chair before crawling into bed. He quickly ran over the day in his head. He was glad he managed to talk to the girls on the train and they seemed to believe him, but, if he was honest with himself, while Rose would probably get take him up on the offer of his help, it would be a long time before she truly trusted him. Tonks, on the other hand, would probably come around sooner than the rest because it's just who she is. Hermione, well that could be interesting. She still had her childlike trust in authority figures that she lost later in life. Hopefully it would work out but he was drained; he would begin his training regime that he had kept up every day after learning how a healthy body kept his mind and magic in good shape. He figured a good run tomorrow would help clear his head. With that last thought he was claimed by a restless sleep.

AN Hope you guys liked the chapter, next chapter we will see what Rose and Hermione talked about and a meeting with the 'White Whiskered Wanker'


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Two marked adult sequences in this chapter and thoughts about rape. You can skip if you want however these are my first attempts at them please let me know how they went. Like, don't let me know.

Also with the sorting, of course he went to Gryffindor. Had I let him use Peverell or Black sure I could have done a different house. I however felt that using Black would cause some suspicion from Dumbledore and he had the ability to confirm that identity with Sirius and Peverell would point to closely to the Hallows both of which could be bad. Being a hidden Gryffindor child however was easier and allowed him some leverage over Dumbledore. Maybe I'll do a story with Lord Gryffindor in Slytherin, could be a fun story.

Now reviewed and fixed by Real Swede on 12/27/2015

Chapter 9

Just as the emotionally spent Harry was falling asleep, Rose and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room being bombarded with questions from everyone. Girls wondering what the tall, dark and handsome man was like, asking if he was single and any other information the girls could get out of them; while the boys were asking all sorts of questions like whether or not he played Quidditch, what his favorite team was, and if he was a prankster. The girls were trying as hard as they could to answer as little as they could and it was only making them ask more questions trying to satisfy their own curiosity. The gossip queens of Gryffindor were making it crazy. Rose was getting ready to absolutely snap and Hermione was nearing her end as well. Looking at one another they communicated with their eyes that it was time to leave the common room.

"Okay folks, I have had a hard day, enough questions about Lord Gryffindor please. You can ask him yourself and learn about him, he is our classmate after all." Hermione said as she begged off and began heading up to the fourth year girl's dorm. Rose, not wanting to say anything due to her temper and feeling so crowded by all the people, just got up and followed Hermione.

"Hey Rose, mate, up for a game of chess?" Ron called.

"No Ron, thanks though, another time?" She said trying to not to lash out at him.

They trotted their way up the stairs while the rest of the house stayed back down either talking about their summers or trying to gossip over the new Lord Gryffindor. As they reached their dorm they went into their trunks and grabbed their night clothes. Since it was still summer they just changed into small terry cloth shorts and a comfy shirt. Thankful they could finally take off their bras from their now maturing chests. Hermione grabbed a book or two and walked over to Rose's bed as it was the farthest from the other girl's beds and the door.

"You want to talk about it, right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do, I've had it on my mind since we got off the train." Rose confirmed. They were so confused and didn't even know where to begin. Rose then thought out loud, "We need some silencing spells around my bed if we are going to talk about this."

"You're right, we do; that is why I brought this book. I saw it in a book shop this summer, the man said it was a good general spell book for people who didn't come from magical families."

It took them about fifteen minutes but they managed to find a spell similar to the one Harry had used on the train to keep noise from escaping a specific area. It was probably more a ward than a charm but it was limited to a small area. It was a fairly easy spell to use and after another ten minutes the girls were able to set it up around Rose's bunk.

"Where do you want to start first?" Hermione asked.

"Well I hate to say it but there really is no beginning with this boy's, no man's, story." Rose pointed out. "I mean he knew everything about how I grew up, specific bits of accidental magic I cast, all our adventures here at Hogwarts. Hell, he even managed to convey how I felt most of the time during my time here so far. It is kind of hard to ignore that he might and probably is telling the truth." She told Hermione, ignoring her 'language' quip.

"But how? I mean, do you believe he is the Master of Death or whatever he claimed to be. There are so many things I wanted to ask him on the train but there wasn't anywhere near enough time. To think I married some one who believes in polygamy or that the leaders in our world would let that stuff happen. Maybe he has gone round the twist. There has to be a logical reason why he believes these things, but they cannot be true." Hermione rapid fire spit out.

"While I agree it is crazy, let me ask you this, what if he is telling the truth. I am no stranger to sorrow Hermione, you know some of my story... now even more than I ever wanted to tell you..."

"Which we will be talking about" Hermione interrupted.

Rose sighed just nodding her head, she would have to talk to someone about it but not tonight, it was just too horrible, but she continued "I know it sounds weird but I could almost feel his sorrow as he talked about losing his family. I don't think you can fake the kind of emotion he was showing. I mean I could be wrong but... I don't know Hermione... I feel like I can trust him and that scares me more than anything. Like I have this connection to him that I cannot describe, one that I don't want to lose nor do I want to have. Does that make sense?" She asked in a small voice pleading for understanding.

"Well if, and I do mean if, his story is true then we need him, well you do at least. I don't know if I can get to know him, but he did say he had lots of magical knowledge he could teach. I am just as conflicted as you, he was logical through everything. He didn't boast about anything he did he explained things fully and in the most logical way possible. I think, as of right now, I will tell him that he can teach me the magic but no more. Besides I'm too young to get married or think about anything like that."

"At the very least even if his story isn't true which I'm still not sure what the truth on that is, I might need him. You have seen what the future could be like and you know that Voldemort has already tried to kill me twice here. If it is true, then I should start learning from him. Even if it all ends up being a lie at least he might be able to teach me to protect myself and my friends." Rose told her.

"I guess your right. The biggest thing I could say is that if your become the fourth competitor in this Triwizard Tournament, he can help you." Hermione reasoned. They talked a little bit more on the subject but eventually went to their separate beds when they both seemed too drained to continue the conversation. Hoping come clarity would come with sleep but a nagging feeling they both had told them even that might be elusive.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As Hermione got to her covers she was deeply conflicted. She had placed such a high amount of faith in authority figures for most of her life but it was slowly being squashed by some random man. But then part of her brain kicked in and said that he was technically an authority figure as well. He was a 'Lord', he had adult responsibilities so why would he lie. Its not like he was trying to get in her pants she blushed. ' I'm just some plain looking girl, why would he have ever married me in that other world'. But if his story was true then he was an adult, he was a true authority figure who had at one time fought for the betterment of the world. It confused her so much, she had confused her more than any problem she had ever had. Even finding out about being a witch hadn't caused her this much distress.

But then again he had been causing her some form of discomfort since they had met in Florean's. She blushed as she thought about the past few nights dreaming about him. She, however, immediately turned her thoughts away from such things. She would have to look up some things about him, 'like Thestrals,' she reminded herself. If things like that were true, then she would continue to chase down the rabbit hole so to speak to figure out the truth in his tale. She would be spending a lot of time in the library getting ready for their Sunday meeting. Her mind continued to race till she fell into a fitful sleep near almost midnight.

Lemon Begins

Hermione's traitorous hormone filled mind once again was betraying her. She had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago when the dreams she had been having the past few nights came back in full force.

She was sitting in the Library when she heard his breathing behind her ear. She just leaned back into his chest while continuing to try and read the passage she had been stuck on since he arrived there. Then he began to slowly kiss her ear, gently and sweetly. Occasionally pausing to rest his head on hers, then starting it back up again. He just kept teasing her and distracting her, God, how did he do this to her? She was feeling her core begin to heat up and he continued further down from her ear to the side of her neck. Slowly kissing with slight nibbles here and there. He pushed her shirt a little to the side and bit down on her neck where it met at the shoulder. She hissed at him. God she wanted him to stop, but she didn't at the same time.

She turned to tell him to stop but when she did her eyes met his deep green eyes that seemed to peer into her soul. She could see the love and the lust he had for her it was overwhelming. He met her eyes and smiled a toothless grin and dipped his head to catch her lips in a searing kiss. Her body felt like jelly when they finally broke for air. For a brief moment she opened her eyes and was completely lost again, she was his and he knew it. He smirked at her before diving in for another soul searing kiss.

Their tongues fought a war neither was trying to win. He kisses just kept getting deeper, she could feel his emotions pouring into her as the kiss continued. Tossing the book aside he picked her up feeling his hand slide under her ass. He turned to place her sitting on the table before rubbing his hands up and down her sides. She could feel his arousal against her inner thigh. Her skirt began to ride up with him in between her legs. He touched the side of her breasts almost as if asking permission. She gave it to him, she was his.

He broke the kiss and turned her head slightly and began to trail kisses down the side of her neck while unbuttoning her shirt; laying kisses down her chest as he pulled it of her. With a snap of his fingers behind her back her bra came undone. As she started to remove it around her arms he backed up. He looked over her looking at everything she was showing as she shyly brought off her bra.

He smiled approvingly at her lovely growing breasts, her heart soared at his approval. Her core was getting slicker as he approached her and kissed her sweetly before moving down to caress and kiss her chest. He moved slowly and deliberately trying to not miss anything. Finally making it to her nipple he began to kiss and lick it with small bites around her chest, just teasing her. His other hand was massaging her before dipping down to her milky white thighs. He came back up and began to kiss her again while his hands were either teasing her legs slowly getting closer to her core with each stroke or playing with her chest.

"Touch me, Harry touch me I need you."

Not wishing to deny her the pleasure he began to rub his hand up and down her slit through her panties feeling the obvious wetness. "Love you are so wet for me" Her heart felt like it was going to burst on his honorific. He kissed his way down her chest again passing them to her belly before guiding her to her back. He pushed her skirt up to where he could see her panties. Quickly he hooked his thumbs in the waist band and pulled them down her legs. After he got them off he looked up, straight at her waiting pussy. It was gorgeous, no hair, and leaking with her excitement. He began to kiss her thighs until meeting at the apex of her waist.

"You're going to love this baby" He whispered huskily, placing light kisses over her delicate nub before sucking it in his mouth with light flicks of his tongue. Then as she was getting close from the teasing he slowly placed a finger in her core, God it felt amazing. She was panting and whimpering from the waves of pleasure washing over her. Then as she was getting ready to orgasm he began to lightly hiss his tongue moving so rapidly a vibrator would be jealous. She just screamed out in pleasure, no words were able to form as her mind went blank. She was just shuddering, reveling in the orgasm as every fiber of her body, mind and soul exploded.

He didn't give her any rest no matter how sensitive she was, he just kept going as her fluids coated his face. He just drank them while continuing to bring her to her second orgasm. Her second came faster than she expected and right in the middle of it he bit down on her clit causing it to restart. He stopped when her body went limp for a second.

She opened her eyes still breathing hard sweet on her brow. She loved this man and the things he could do. She began to sit up and reached for his belt buckle. He began to unbutton his shirt and she got the first good look at his chiseled body. The various scares from his life trailed all over his body. She forgot what she was doing looking at this god of a man before her. She broke from her staring wanting to repay the favor he just gave her.

His pants and boxers now off she looked him over, God he was sex on legs. His cock was so hard for her, her. She couldn't believe that a man like this found her attractive. She leaned forward touching the first cock in her life, her hand grasped him at the root and tugged forward bringing a drop of pre-cum to the front. She lapped it up and heard him moan at the feeling. She smiled wickedly before licking up and down the underside of his shaft and gently played with his balls. The were full for her. She wanted what they held, 'hers' was all she thought. Taking his head into her mouth she began to lick and suckle before going further down. Trying to place more and more of it down her throat. She just couldn't get it all. She just kept coughing as it poked the back of her throat. His breathing and sighs let her know it felt good.

She was so into her work she was surprised when he asked her to stop. Pulling her up to his face they kissed deeply, tasting themselves on their partner. He slowly lowered her down to the desk again before placing himself right at her entrance. He bent down and kissed her and thrust.

Lemon Ends

At that exact moment Hermione woke up panting and sweating. 'What in the world?' she quickly felt how damp she was and flushed. Why was she dreaming of him? God, what is wrong with me? I just met him and I was willing to go that far with him, in the library of all places. Quickly she looked around the room to see if she had woken any of her dorm-mates. She quickly turned over not realizing she was rubbing her legs together. 'STUPID BOYS! HORMONES! GOD!' She screamed in her head. She beat her pillow in frustration before trying to get some sleep.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

While Hermione was having her brain tear itself apart, Rose was trying to order her own thoughts. She felt like she should and could believe that he was telling the truth. No one could have conveyed the emotions she had felt without having lived them. I mean how can you lie about the pain of remembering how your mother died right in front of you. Like Hermione, a part of her didn't believe it was true but mostly because she didn't want someone to know what she had been through. Sure Hermione had figured out some of it but it wasn't the worst by far.

At least he was a boy, I don't know if he understands what a difference it probably made for him. She remembered when she came home after first year and her body was starting to go through the change. She could feel their lecherous eyes when ever she wasn't in her room. She remembered how the beatings she got lasted longer because their hands stayed on her longer. She remembered praying for some one to take her away while they used her.

She forced those thoughts down and tried to get her mind back on track with the problem at hand. Then she remembered he was her Head of House, did that make him her guardian now? She would have to file that question away for later. If that were the case, maybe he could get her away from those terrible people. She smiled at the thought of never having to live with them again. For that reason alone, she would find a way to trust him. Turning over, she started to fall asleep with the thought of never seeing the Dursleys again; she smiled before falling asleep for the first time she could remember.

Lemon Begins

Rose's head was a swarm of emotion there before her was some one who was effectively her twin but she still looked at him with lust in her eyes. He felt her eyes roaming his body before looking her in the eye. The same green eyes met each other before they moved swiftly at one another. They both new it was wrong, but God did it not feel that way. They collided and began to fight with each others clothes as they kissed. She was battling his tongue till finally he gave way to her and he submitted, allowing her to control the situation. It gave her power and it felt good to hold his pleasure in her hands. They both finished divesting each other of clothes. She was slender in face and body with her shoulder length red head messed up from their passionate kisses. Her ribs slightly visible underneath the skin however her breasts were nearing a C cup and she presented them proudly. At her waist was a small well kept tuft of auburn hair. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another searing kiss before pushing him down to the floor. She rode his body down to the ground before biting down on his neck causing him to grunt in pain.

She loved the control she had over him. She quickly crawled up his body before planting her core right on his mouth. Gripping his hair to hold on to something with one hand while using the other to rub her tits. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm while riding his face. He began using his parseltongue to full effect causing her to cum almost immediately. She squirted all over his face and down his throat. He coughed a few time while she just sat there and road out her orgasm.

She got up and gave his cock a few short pumps coating it in his pre-cum before straddling his member. Slowly the thick head began to spear her pussy. She stopped with is just inside and rocked her hips a little just teasing him. The look of pleasure and agony on his face made her feel wonderful. Then in one swift movement she let her weight drop down on him. Sheathed in her wonderfully tight pussy was his amazing cock and she came. She rode him as hard as she could with him trying to meet her rhythm.

"Do not cum, not yet" She told him as he was grunting and panting because of her movement. Then with one final orgasm she got off him. Her pussy gushing liquid down her legs all over his waist and dick. In one movement she went down and brought his cock to her mouth and let is slide all the way down her throat till her nose hit his stomach.

She pumped up and down a few times before pulling on his nuts slightly and rolling them around in her hand. "You can cum now," she told him as she paused her movements. His voice became ragged as she went back to her work, quickly causing his body to shudder in orgasm. His seed flooded her mouth quickly she swallowed most of it but allowing the last three powerful shots to sit in her mouth. She quickly went over and began to make out with him, forcing him to swallow himself.

Lemon End

With that final part of her dream she awoke, wondering where those thoughts had come from. She would have to talk to Hermione about it later. She rolled over before realizing her thong, shorts and sheets were drenched in her juices. She just huffed and figured she would stop by the kitchens and ask the elves to take care of it as she flushed.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Morning seemed to come too quickly for every one involved as all four houses were headed to breakfast. Hermione and Rose were both dressed and headed down to the common room. Dean and Seamus came down and the girls asked where Ron was; apparently he was just now getting up. The girls asked them to run up quickly and tell him they were heading to breakfast.

As they were rounding the corner to head to the Great Hall they saw Harry entering his apartment in what looked to be work out clothes. He was sweating, breathing hard, and his shirt was drenched as it clung to his muscles. Both girls flushed at how good he looked as he stepped in through his portrait. They continued down to breakfast.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry quickly headed to his shower after his morning workout. He felt better than he had since he ate for the first time since he arrived here. The two laps around the Black Lake felt amazing, the frustration he had been feeling over about everything slowly left his body as he pushed himself harder and harder. He then stopped by the Quidditch pitch to use some of the gym equipment there. His muscles felt like jelly as he walked back to his room.

After getting into the shower he closed his eyes and let the water wash over him, revitalizing his body. Quickly getting clean, he stepped out and dried off. Doing his hair, God that sounded weird to him, into his large braid took just a quick spell. Then he got dressed and headed out the door to the Great Hall.

The Hall was already busy with most of the students having arrived by seven thirty. Finding an open spot, he started walking towards it until Rose and Hermione looked at him, he could see faint blushes on their faces but waved him over. He smiled at them and walked over and sat down across from them.

"Good morning and, I trust you slept well last night?" He asked. Both girls blushed even further and he looked at them with a confused expression.

"Y-yes of course Lord Gryffindor, I have always liked the beds here in the castle." Rose stammered using every ounce of courage she had not to blush even further. He smiled back at them and started piling food on his plate.

They ate in comfortable silence before Professor McGonagall began walking down the table handing out their schedules. They all took it and groaned seeing they had potions with Slytherin yet again. "Couldn't just for one year we have it with a different house?" Ron asked as he joined them at the table.

As breakfast was being finished by the group Harry asked Rose, "Rose would you mind showing me to the Headmaster's Office after lunch, apparently he would like to meet with me."

"Sure, Hermione and myself are headed to the Library after this to look some things up before lunch but I can show you the way. We can meet here for lunch around Noon then?" She queried.

"That sounds like a date" He responded and quickly turned a heel to get out of the hall. 'I am a fucking moron; did I just say it was a date. What in the fuck is wrong with me?' He left in such a hurry he didn't see the bewildered and flushed faces of Rose and Hermione.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"Ronald don't speak with your mouth full and I'm sure he just meant it as an expression." Hermione said trying to convince herself.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry quickly made his way up to his room trying to avoid any thoughts of the fool he just made of himself. He decided to use this morning to lay out some plans before his meeting with Dumbledore; he would obviously have to make some changes depending on how Dumbledore held the meeting. He took out one of his many blank notebooks he had purchased for this year. Later in his life he had picked up a habit of making lists when ever he had things to do. He knew how he wanted this year to play out so he started there, assuming the girls want him to help that is. First was to show the girls the Room of Requirement, even if they didn't want his help he could at least give them a place to train in the future. He could start off teaching them Occlumency and, assuming they wanted true help, working out. Then he had a stroke of genius, have them look up what a pensive is, specifically a court's pensive and he could easily contact Ragnok to get one easily. He could then show him memories from his time if they were further concerned about whether he was telling the truth. 'I should have started with that dammit, well fuck it' he thought. 'At least it can be used as a training tool as well so they will have an idea of some of the things I will teach them from my perspective.' He also needed to remember to bring his library trunk so he could give them specific books to read over.

After that he would have to allow this year to pass pretty much as it had gone in his timeline. He frowned at that, but what could he do. Well at least I will try and convince Rose to do a vow in the middle of the great hall saying she didn't enter the tournament. He figured he could head to the graveyard and use his cloak to wait until the ritual had taken place and capture the rat. He could also secretly help Rose as well. Then when they got back he could get Moody in front of the whole crowd and keep the minister from using the Dementors to cover his bullshit. Then depending on how that goes either claim guardianship over Rose and have her move in, or wait till she got to the Dursleys and do it that way. From there it would be important to get rid of the Horcrux in her head. He would have to wait until the summer solstice to do that though. 'Then we can collect all the rest of them till we are ready to deal with Nagini and good old snake face himself.'

He thought that was a pretty good outline of things till the start of next year. It gave him a few ideas but a lot of it would depend on the girls and Dumbledore. Regardless he wrote out a request for the court's pensive from Ragnok and any information they had on Horcrux removal from a living being. He knew of a way from his last timeline, but it was almost a fifty-fifty shot she could die. He was about ninety percent positive that the prophecy wouldn't allow that but better safe than sorry. Quickly he called Dobby and gave him the note to send to Ragnok.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

While Harry was scheming, Rose and Hermione were headed to the library. They found a nice table in the corner and started pouring over various books. Hermione was looking at magical creatures searching for information on Thestrals while Rose was pouring over books on magic trying to validate many of his claims from his stories. They were so engrossed in what they were doing they didn't notice Tonks until she sat down at their table with a book neither of them had seen before. It looked old and tattered.

"Wotcher girls, figured I'd find you guys here today. Fact checking our mysterious addition?" Tonks asked.

"Yes of course, but so far everything we have found points to him not lying about the specific aspects of magic." Rose said and Hermione huffed.

"Everything he said about Thestrals was true, almost to the book's definition of them." Hermione growled in annoyance.

"Well yesterday when we were talking he told us about the whole 'how he was the Master of Death', yeah? Well this is where that story originally comes from." She stated and held up a copy of 'Tales of Beedle the Bard'.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Noon rolled around pretty quickly and Harry headed down to the great hall. He just couldn't help it as he passed both people and places that memories triggered and filled him with conflicting emotions. He managed to keep his features schooled but it was a trying task.

The three girls and Harry arrived at almost the same time and sat down at the table. "Tonks, can you sit here with us? I thought you had to eat at your house table." Rose asked.

"No only the opening feast and leaving feast plus any other feasts is it required that you sit at your own house table, says so in 'Hogwarts: A History'." Hermione stated in her professor mode. Harry just started to chuckle slightly before he was shot a dirty glare from Hermione.

"I'm not making fun of you at all Hermione. I was just remembering something that happened in 'my past' and it made me laugh," he said stressing the 'my past' portion.

After that everyone ate in an awkward silence till Tonks just started talking with the girls. He was happy to just sit there and enjoy his meal. Lunch was quickly coming to a close and Ron came over asking the girls where they had been. He was shooting dirty looks at Harry like it was his fault. 'Well it probably is seeing as they went to the library to verify some things, but come on man.' He thought before asking "Rose it is about that time, care to show me to the Headmaster's office?" She smiled at him and stood heading towards the doors of the great hall.

AN: Dumbledore meeting moved to next chapter because I need to think really hard how I want to have it go.


	10. Chapter 10

Beta'd 1/11/2016

Chapter 10

Harry and Rose quietly made their way through the castle heading towards the headmaster's office. "You have lived here before and know where his office is, why is it that you are asking me to take you there exactly?" Rose questioned.

"Well, only four people outside of myself know that, have you noticed how I have been asking where things are and who people are? I have to feign some ignorance or I might be found out." Harry replied hoping she would understand.

"You don't think the headmaster would help even if he knew how dire the situation became?"

"No not really, like I said on the train I don't believe him to be bad or evil, I just think he would take that knowledge and use it to his advantage; in which case we would be in a whole different mess. He would probably also say it was his premature death that caused the whole collapse in the first place." Harry said truthfully.

"But isn't that kind of what you are doing? I mean you said you didn't mean to show up here but basically you are using what you know and manipulating the events how you want them to turn out." She shot back.

"I suppose that is true; however, two things, outside of me not saying my true identity I have yet to hide my true intentions. When this all ends and I am forced again to move to the political arena I will have my intentions well known. Second unlike our esteemed headmaster, I. Will. Never use people as pawns on a chess board." Freely showing his anger towards the end of the statement.

"Sorry, I know you want to help, I think." She sheepishly stared at the ground while they walked.

"Don't feel too bad I understand better than most, well seems we are here. Before you go, I know Hermione and you are probably ripping the library apart trying to find holes in my story." She blushed at that "While you are there, look up what a pensive is, how it works; specifically look at what is known as a 'court's pensive' or 'solicitor's pensive'. And tell Tonks and Hermione lets meet after breakfast in the library for this meeting please." She nodded and walked away.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry turned towards the stone guardian and told it to open and to inform the Headmaster he was on his way up. Being Head of a founder's house had some benefits. Steeling himself and his mind for what was set to be an interesting conversation. This would either make or break how he was planning on doing things over the next year. He hoped he could deflect many of the old mans questions and keep him in the dark, but he would have to give something in order to appease him as well. 'Well let's see how this goes,' he thought reaching the top of the stairs. 'Of course he has that slimy fucker here for this meeting' He thought as he noticed Snape sitting in the corner.

"Ah, Lord Gryffindor welcome my boy please have a seat. I will try and not take up too much of your time, I'm sure you are busy getting to know your classmates and learn your way around the school." Dumbledore spoke in his most grandfatherly smile his eyes twinkling like mad. "I do have to ask, how was it you managed to get past the guardian downstairs?"

"Being the heir of a founder has its privileges, some are known but not all Headmaster." He responded looking as innocent as possible. Snape looked like he was in physical pain in the corner, face was nearly purple with rage and unable to respond. 'Huh, wonder how long till he makes an ass of himself' Harry thought.

"Yes yes I'm sure, Now Harry, you don't mind if I call you Harry do you my boy?" Dumbledore asked. 'I should have made a bet on how many times he called me my boy or maybe how long till he started using my given name before given leave to do so'

"Yes I do Headmaster, it would be improper for you to use my given name unless of course I may call you Albus." Any further response was interrupted by the mouth attached to the walking grease spill.

"Arrogant child, who are you to correct the Headmaster..." He however was cut off as Harry just looked at him. A look he was not expecting from a mere child, Harry's eyes looked to be glowing, like his eyes were the gate that held back his power and it was near bursting. For the first time in a long time he was scared.

"Enough Severus." Dumbledore snapped. "He is of course correct and it may have been a bit forward to ask it of him. I am sorry about that; my potions master is very defensive of me. That being said I was wondering why and how you managed to claim your lordship so young in life, do you not wish to enjoy your childhood before having so much responsibility."

'So that's the angle you want to play' "Contrary headmaster, the house had been too long without a proper head, and like most houses that have not had a head in a long time, many things needed to be addressed and I am happy to say I have had great luck thus far."

"I was very impressed with the grades you turned in from your tutors. Might I ask how far along you are in your studies? Also I am a bit confused how you were never given an owl to attend during what should have been your first year."

"Headmaster, I have a decent grasp of magical knowledge as I should for a starting forth year. The tutors my family arranged were some of the best in their fields and the oaths sworn are very restrictive for the both teacher and student. It was felt that I would not attend here unless I felt comfortable with both the pressure of being here and the ability to defend myself. As to how I did not receive a letter from the school, well that is a private family matter." Harry told him knowing the paperwork Ragnok gave him would cover his bases.

"Well that's good...might I ask who your parents were or where you came from, I find it very interesting that a true Heir has suddenly popped up out of no where." Again fishing for more information.

"You may of course ask Headmaster but sadly I will not divulge that information, they have passed and I have no wish to bring them back up. And was it not some twenty or thirty years ago that an Heir of Slytherin cropped up? My family knowing of its fame hid for a long time, but tragically it was not enough and I became the last." Harry told him not really giving away any information but never truly lying either. 'I can play with the best of them headmaster, eat shit old man.'

Harry began to feel a light tickle against his mental barriers, instead of doing anything he just reinforced his second layer and smiled at the old man. "Is that all you wanted to know headmaster? As you said I am trying to get used to my ancestor's home."

"Do you have any reason to try and change things here? I am sure you know the power you hold within these walls."

"Headmaster I see no reason, as of right now, to do anything. Is there a reason I would need to? I was unaware of anything that required my involvement?"

"No, no of course not my boy, I'm sorry, Lord Gryffindor, I was merely curious. Thank you for coming to visit me this afternoon. I do hope you approve of everything we have done in the name of your ancestor's legacy."

"I appreciate your invitation headmaster, perhaps we will get a chance to speak again this year. I would like to examine my ancestor's sword at some point." Harry said knowing full well it wouldn't be too long before he was back in this office. He nodded and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Lord Gryffindor, is there any chance are you related to any one in the student body?"

'He is trying to catch me off balance. Well let's see how he feels about this answer.' "I'm sure headmaster, there are probably several older families and possibly some new ones that have some Gryffindor blood in them." He said over his shoulder before walking down the stairs.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

"Did you manage to get anything from him Severus?"

"No, his mind was closed to me; I couldn't even get any surface thoughts Headmaster"

"Yes, yes I reached the same conclusion. He is a very well mannered bright boy I must say."

"I could try and do a more direct attack on his shields to learn anything..." However, he was cut of by a sharp glare from Dumbledore. "Listen very well Severus, this is very important, you must not attempt to do anything with Lord Gryffindor, he knows the laws and I do believe he knows far more than he alluded to."

"He is but a child headmaster, surely..."

"He can evict you from the castle should he feel the need Severus, do not test him. I do not believe I could protect you either if something like that happened. We must allow this the run its course. Perhaps when the time comes his name and influence might help us."

"Very well Headmaster." Snape said curtly and left in a billowing of his cloak.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As Severus left his office the headmaster turned inwardly deep in thought. This changes things, but how much will it change. What if he tells that she can take up the mantle and leave her relatives? That would be bad but it might be worse if he is somehow related to her and is able to take guardianship away from him. That would be disastrous; however, he could bring more families to his, their, cause should things turn out bad.

This would require a lot of reflection. Maybe I need to look at him as a possible match for Ms. Potter; the union would be a boon to the light families and could easily allow them to create powerful alliances. But then I might lose the support of the Weasleys, this was going to require a lot of thought.

"What do you think Fawkes?" Fawkes just gave him a quick but uplifting note that seemed to give Dumbledore some hope as he continued to think upon this new situation.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry left the office pretty sure nothing would change for now. He didn't think anything would change from his current plans, but he knew it could change faster if he tried to intervene on Rose's behalf. Anything he did would have to be carefully thought out before acting. Any rash actions this year could drastically change things further than he already had.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Friday passed in a blur for everyone. Harry once again got up early to work out. Needing the release the pain gave him, it seemed to deaden the emotional pain he was feeling. It was getting more difficult to portray a generally normal and happy teenage boy while struggling with the losses he so recently experienced.

Arriving at breakfast before most of the students was new to him since he was a much lazier student his last go through. 'If Hermione could see me now' he thought sourly. As the hall began to fill up with students the mail owls came in. A Gringotts owl dropped off a package in front of him. He quickly read the note saying inside was a court's pensive and a few vials of Veritaserum and antidote. He would un-shrink it when he met with the girls on Sunday. "Has it only been two days since the train ride?' This was going to be far more difficult than he ever imagined.

It was while he was reading the note from Gringotts that the hall went quiet. He didn't think anything of it until he looked up from his note to finish breakfast and he noticed the whole hall seemed to be looking between him and something. 'For fucks sake, I really haven't done anything why are they staring at me.' He shot a questioning look at Rose and Hermione and they just shrugged having not seen what was going on. Luckily Tonks came over with her copy of the Daily Prophet. 'I guess I better read what it says, I knew it would happen at some point.

Heir of Gryffindor goes to Hogwarts?

You heard it here first from the Daily Prophet, apparently Lord Gryffindor as started Hogwarts this year. Harrison Gryffindor (14) was apparently sorted into his namesake's house this week starting his fourth year. We here at the Daily Prophet are attempting to gain information from both Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic to ascertain if his claims are true.

Letters have been arriving at many a parent's home since September 1st telling them about his sorting in to his namesake's house. Aside from knowing his name, age and house we know almost nothing. We here at the Daily Prophet ask that he prove his claim to one of our most distinguished houses.

"The Ministry of Magic is currently looking into his history to prove his claims but as of now we have nothing to disprove him." Minister Fudge said as he hurried off towards his office this morning.

"I sure hope the boy is who he claims seeing as how the offense of claiming such a renowned name in our world could prove to be disastrous." Wizengamot member Lord Lucius Malfoy said.

We cannot help but agree with such an esteemed member of our society. Should the boy claiming said lordship be proven false many fines may be leveled upon him and, should he be proven guilty, time in Azkaban could be possible for him.

Reporting for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter

Harry's face continued to darken as he read the article. He should have known it would be her usual sensational crap but come on. I know for a fact my seat in the Wizengamot has been activated. 'I am going to squish Skeeter in this timeline'

Just as Harry's mind finished its very graphic and thorough image of him squishing the bug under his boots the doors to the great hall swung open as several people stepped through. Harry just groaned looking at who came through the door. 'Okay Fudge, I get that you are here and that toad is attached to your ass so of course she followed you here. But what is up with the full Auror team?'

Dumbledore arrived at the doors just as they were looking around the hall and began to talk to the minister. Harry just looked at the scene and sighed, 'time to go look like a big boy'. So he stood up from the table, straightened his robes and calmly walked over to the adults at the entrance to the hall.

"Go away boy can't you see the adults have more important things than talk with you." The Auror sneered.

"Auror, I do believe your mouth talks faster than your brain thinks, they," he said pointing at the three speaking in the corner "are most likely talking about me."

"And why would they speaking about you, runt?"

"Because I am sure the Minister is here to ascertain my legal claim to the Gryffindor name, now stand aside!" Harry commanded allowing his voice to be laced with a bit of magic making it sound full of authority.

At this point nearly the whole hall was watching the corner of the hall with the Minister interested to see what was going on. They might have seen the Auror going for his wand but faster than he could get it up it fell to the ground as the Auror dropped it because two hands were going for his throat. Faster than anyone had thought possible the new guy, Lord Gryffindor, had snapped out his hand and hit the Auror's throat. The Auror in question quickly dropped to his knees gasping for breath.

"Arrest the brat!" the toad hollered.

"Stay your wands, Aurors!" A new voice said as Amelia Bones came into the hall. "Collect Auror Dawlish's wand and haul his ass back to the Ministry, we will talk about his actions of drawing his wand on an unarmed teenager."

Harry quickly beat himself up over his lack of control and was just happy that Madam Bones arrived because that could have made things way worse. But he had to maintain his cover of calm for now as he would beat himself up later.

"Minister Fudge here are the documents you requested from Gringotts; I had thought you were going to wait until I had them to leave."

"Yes, well you see I thought we could get here and talk with Dumbledore and possibly meet with the person in question." Fudge responded while nervously playing with his ghastly green bowler hat.

"Very well" She said in an exasperated sigh "here the papers are, High King Ragnok greeted me as I walked in to make sure there was no confusion that these are valid." Harry smiled while Dumbledore looked over to Lord Gryffindor.

"High friends you have Lord Gryffindor"

"Of course Headmaster, High King Ragnok has always been a good friend to the Gryffindor family, without my ancestor they would never have been able to open the bank in the first place." Harry replied as Minister Fudge broke the seal, read it and then paled. He then handed it over to his toady, as she read the letter she began to get flustered.

"I trust Minister that the Ministry of Magic acknowledges my birthright? I would have assumed some one would have checked the Wizengamot to see if the seat had been reactivated."

"Of course Lord Gryffindor, I am terribly sorry for the trouble we have caused today. It was so ever good to meet you. Perhaps later this year, or after one of our meetings, we can have a chat. Maybe I could show you around the ministry?" Fudge asked trying to garner his support. 'You, sir, are a fucking moron,' Harry thought.

"I will have to see Minister; however, I think I will take you up on that offer. I will contact you to make an appointment when I have the time." Turning to Madam Bones, "I am sorry for the assault on Auror… Dawlish did you say? He seemed to think I was behaving in a threatening manner; I am sure it was just a misunderstanding." Harry said while Dumbledore and Madam Bones realized the significant overture he just made.

"You know how to protect yourself indeed, Lord Gryffindor" Dumbledore muttered.

"I trust there will be no further attacks on the validity of my claim, you have the proof from Gringotts now and I do wear the ring" showing everyone the signet ring for his house.

"N-no this should be enough, the ministry will go back and I will address the press myself today." Fudge replied trying to make the best of this mess.

"Thank you Minister, Headmaster, Madam Bones." He then turned and walked over to the girls, "Remember tomorrow after breakfast in the library" With that he then rushed from the hall heading to his room. He needed to get away from people as fast as he could. He had been having such a good day and almost ruined everything by letting his actions prevail over clearer heads. He could have just waited to be called to the office. He should have just played it out, he knew he had the proof and it would have been no problem. He had not even twenty-four hours ago reminded himself to keep his emotions in check and think before he took action.

As he got to his room and entered he took off his outer robe and threw it the chair in the corner and laid down on the couch gripping the side of his face. He could have easily ruined everything with his actions, actions that could have placed everyone in danger. His self punishment however was delayed further when the portrait to his door told him he had a visitor.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: To the anonymous reviewer talking about my characterization on Hermione - I don't think I am too terribly off canon for fourth year. She was pushy and bossy for a long time or at least that is how I feel. That being said her entire world was thrown upside down by some random person claiming to have married her. She is fourteen, scared, and trying her best to prove that he is full of shit. Hope that helps you understand my POV for her character thus far.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. Daily postings will probably continue for a bit however around Christmas there probably will be a break as I do have a wife and son.

AN2: Fixed the missing key word in the last chapter in Dumbledore's musings after the meeting in his office.

AN3: Anyone have ideas for a good cover art for this story?

Beta'd by Real Swede 1/11/2016

Chapter 11

'I have a visitor, of course I do, anything else that could go wrong this fine Saturday?' He asked himself almost as if daring Fate to punch him in the dick. Harry got up off the couch and fixed his clothes, wiped his face with both hands with a frustrated growl and walked towards the door. Opening the door, Professor McGonagall stood in front of him with a stern look on her face. 'Does she suck on lemons before getting ready to berate someone?' as he thought that he noticed something was slightly off with McGonagall.

"Come in Tonks" He said with a smirk as a look of shock covered her face. Tonks began to shift back into her normal heart shaped face and flamboyant hair.

"H-how did you know it was me?" She stammered

"Because I have never seen Professor McGonagall walking around in Hufflepuff House robes. Now, I am not really trying to be rude here but how can I help you? Today has been really rough and I think I need some time to myself." His anguish was clear in his voice.

"Well I saw what happened in the Great Hall..."

"You and everybody else"

"...well yeah, but I figured you could use a friend or at least some one to talk to. You looked ready to get sick or hurt yourself, something I'm not really sure which so I followed you to your room. Nice place by the way."

"Thanks, and really I appreciate the offer, but..."

"You need to talk to some one Harry, while I may not believe everything you have said thus far because let's face it, it is kinda bloody crazy, but you knew things. Things you shouldn't have known about me, my family, or those girls. So while I may not be totally okay with everything, there are few people you can talk to right now and I don't think Rose or Hermione would be a big help right now." Tonks reasoned with him.

"That's pretty profound of you Tonks, did it hurt?" He teased, knowing full well that she was probably the best of all his wives at getting him to open up. He saw her hair turn a bit red, until she noticed he was teasing. He had to duck his head out of the way as she tried to cuff him in the back.

"Please Tonks care to sit down?" Gesturing to the couch and chairs in his Living Room. They both sat down and were quite for a moment but Harry finally broke the silence. "Tonks, do you mind if I call you Dora? At least in private; I don't mean to sound too forward but it is weird trying to call you a name that for me you haven't had in over a decade?"

Her face turned into a scowl before softening as she heard the pain in his voice. "In private I guess that would be fine, but please only in private, I don't know what my fool of a mother was thinking with Nymphadora."

"She thought you were a gift and a beautiful baby. That and let's face it all Blacks all have terrible names." She blushed at his complement.

"So why did you run up here in a fuss? I thought you would have figured out that the Prophet would be doing an article sooner or later?"

"No, no, that I expected, should have know it would be here today or tomorrow but honestly I'd hoped that it wouldn't come out till next week. Foolish hope I know, but I never liked my fame and this is no different. None of the names that I have would cause any less of a stir sadly."

"Why not create some random name and be, like, a half blood or muggle born?"

"Then how would I explain my money, my knowledge of magic and magical culture? There are few families that could afford things like that and even Ragnok would be hard pressed to manage that kind of forgery for me. Also I chose the Gryffindor name so that way if I needed to oust a teacher or the headmaster I could. It was the easiest way I could think of to gain control of the situation if things went downhill fast. It allows me to protect my family a little better as well." He told her as her eyes bulged when he said Ragnok so casually.

"You have the power to change everything in the world don't you if you wanted?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Probably. I mean after I defeated Voldemort and school, I traveled and learned so much about magic, politics, and so many other things. In a fight as of right now only Dumbledore could give me a run and even then I don't think that would be a hard thing. You have to understand that outside of being with my family and helping the Wizengamot all I did was pour over tomes of knowledge held within the families I head. Dark, Light, Grey didn't matter I make Hermione look tame."

"Then why not just change everything, show up and manipulate events to your favor. You could make yourself headmaster, change the things that need to be and take charge of the Wizengamot?"

"And then what Tonks? I can't use people like Dumbledore, I cannot use them like pieces on a board I am just not built that way. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. Besides what would happen if I changed things so drastically? My knowledge will only really last until the end of this year, sure I will know how to deal with certain situations because I know what people did in my last timeline but outside of that...I can't do it alone. I am already on the verge of breaking down here."

"But you seem so calm and collected when ever I see you. You joke and are trying to make friends, you seem normal."

"Because I have to be, I spent nearly twenty years of my life pretending to be happy and something I am not. I have a lot of practice at it, but this is getting to me more than I thought. Not even thirty minutes ago I took down an Auror in the middle of the Great Hall and I almost didn't stop there. I want to find Snape, Umbridge, Malfoy, Nott, and all the other Death Eaters I know and kill them, painfully." Tears of rage and sadness flowed down his face.

"I almost ruined everything, not just for me, but for you, Rose, 'Mione, and Fleur. What would happen to you all then? I love my family and will do anything to protect them, but if I can't control myself I might ruin it. It is just so hard, I see my family every time I close my eyes, I see their graves every time I blink, I see death everywhere I look, I see people who I buried, friends who never made it to adulthood, I see places in this castle that had to be rebuilt" He started sobbing at this point "I need them, I miss them, why couldn't I just join them..." anything further was cut off as Tonks not knowing what else to do moved closer to him and hugged him. He racking sobs were the only sounds heard in Lord Gryffindor's chambers as he cried.

Harry being so drained from the emotions pouring out of him fell asleep against Tonks. She was so confused and didn't know what to do. Here was a man who she just met and knew a lot about and almost nothing at the same time who just cried himself to sleep against her. 'How the fuck did you get into this situation Tonks?'

She tried to move a bit hoping to just let him sleep it off and try and talk to him later. As she did though, he just grabbed on tighter as if she was his lifeline. She just didn't realize how true that was. If she believed his story, which with each passing moment she did, here was a man who lost everything. She couldn't even fathom how hard it must have been; how hard it now is. He had described himself as self sacrificing at one point on the train, and here was proof. Despite everything, he was trying to make her life better. Trying to make sure she got to live her life. She was thankful for what he was going to try and do but she thought about how much it might cost him.

As they sat there in silence she couldn't help but think how glad she was that she showed up. He had been bottling everything up so much and the dam finally broke. She was glad he confided in her, it made everything more real to her though. She started thinking about other things as well. If I loved him in this last life, so much so that I gave him a child and named him godfather to another, could I love him here? Would I be enough for him though, what happens if the other girls reject him? How would he react? God it was so complicated not knowing what to do but not being able to ask anyone else.

Her conflicted thoughts were brought up short as Harry started to stir on her lap. He slowly opened his eyes, "Dora my love" emotion dripping from his voice. Then he blinked. Just like a candle snuffed his expression changed suddenly. "Sorry about that Dora, I... I don't know what happened. Like I said, I need to control my emotions better..."

"No it's, it's not problem I understand kind of, but not really. You needed this, yeah? Look I'll see you tomorrow okay, at the library after breakfast." She slowly got up and started walking to the door.

"Thank you Dora, I really appreciate it, have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow." He said giving her a shy smile.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

At the same time Harry and Tonks were talking, Hermione and Rose were in the library. They were still pouring over every resource they could learning everything he had told them about. Even Hermione had to admit his knowledge of magic was impressive to be able to describe things so well she started to realize he might be telling the truth. Rose had already started to see the truth in his words and was ready to throw her lot in with him.

"Did you find a book on pensives Hermione?"

"Yes, there is very little about what makes them work besides a series of runes, but it is a bowl that allows a user to put memories and view them at a later time. It also says that you can have other people join in as well. Much like he described them when talking about lessons with the Headmaster I think. Also the family that created them originally dies not long after initially creating them and no one has been able to reproduce them since. There are maybe a thousand pensives in existence throughout the world"

"But what is a courts pensive though, he specifically said something about that." Rose asked.

"Well it appears that a courts pensive was a special pensive they made after a request was made from what is the German version of our Aurors. They wished to have a way to view a memory from either a suspect, victim, or witness and avoid having it tampered with. The person in question is given some Veritaserum and, after it is confirmed to be in the blood system, he or she places the memory in the bowl and it apparently only shows the truth. So far most countries have adopted this method of evidence however Britain is not one of them" Hermione said

"Of bloody course we haven't, or I could use one to help clear Siri-Snuffles name" Catching her mistake and ignoring Hermione's call to watch her language.

"Sorry Rose I wish you could use it here, maybe Harry knows someone to help get his case looked at? Do you think he told us to look up pensives because he has one and is going to try and show us memories tomorrow?"

"I think so, but do you really want to watch stuff that may be your future? I mean do you really want to know what is going to happen like that. It is one thing to hear it from him but another to actually watch it."

Both girls went quiet at that as they put up their books and started to head to the dorms.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

While Tonks was getting into bed after trying her best to comfort Harry in his quarters, Wormtail was in the process of becoming a vegetable from being hit repeatedly with torture curses. When they finally were lifted he stammered "M-my L-lord I knew noth-nothing of the boy. He just started this year. M-master does this change your plans? do you wish me to have him sent here instead of the girl?"

A shrill and snake like voice began "No you failure of a wizard, it must be the girl. The girl will give me the life I need and then, after my faithful have fun with her body, I shall kill her. But I do wish for my faithful spy at the school to watch him. We need to know his weaknesses so we can kill him when the time is right. His death shortly following the girl's would be a massive blow to the old fool and his allies. Yes, that would do quite nicely."

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

In the fourth year girl's dormitory a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes awoke with a start. They were talking about Harry weren't they. I need to tell him; it sounds almost like what he described on the train. They are going to try and get me.

She threw up her dinner as she thought about what those monsters would do to her and the thought of them trying to get her to bring him back to life. 'Never again' she thought as she Scourgify'd her bedding. She slowly fell back asleep trembling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Harry woke up Sunday morning feeling shit. Getting up he put on workout clothes before heading the the bathroom to take a leak. 'Well at least I look like shit too' he quipped after seeing himself in the mirror before heading out the door to do his workout. During his run he just kept getting more and more mad at himself for losing control the day before. By the time he made it to the gym he was ready to collapse. He just continued to push himself till he hit muscle failure. Trudging back to his quarters he thought he needed to blow something up.

Real Swede has fixed my crap 1/11/2016

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

He arrived at breakfast not long after and began to eat copious amounts of food. 'I am going to hurt tomorrow' he thought as individual muscle groups would spasm for a moment or two even while sitting. As he was almost done with breakfast owls delivering the Daily Prophet began to arrive; he quickly gave an owl a few sickles and began to read. The minister confirmed his status and was apparently looking forward to working closely with him through his post in the Wizengamot. The Daily Prophet also printed an apology for its comments the previous morning. 'Well at least there is that' Harry thought morosely. Obviously his mood from last night hadn't got any better.

Rose and Hermione came into the hall and sat down near the door. They were both a myriad of emotions wanting to eat quickly and head to the library for today's talk with Harry. Hermione was however still mad at him for seemingly attacking an Auror and Rose was still feeling ill after her vision the night before.

"Good morning Ms. Granger and Ms. Potter. Instead of meeting in the library, head to the seventh floor corridor with a tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy. He is the one showing a man trying to teach trolls to dance, you really can't miss it." Harry left without another word walking over to Tonks. He bid her good morning and told her the new meeting place.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry quickly arrived at the Room of Requirement and asked for a comfortable sitting room but added in a magical practice arena behind it. Upon coming inside the front half of the room was similar to the common rooms of the different houses, having a few couches and high back chairs. It was warm and inviting which he thought was good since he wanted them to feel safe around him. The back of the room was very different, multiple target dummies were against the wall, some of them were stationary and others were able to fire back in full simulation of combat.

"Dobby" Harry called, "Can you hide the door to this room until you see Rose Potter, Hermione Granger, and Nymphadora Tonks outside. When they get here let them in the room. Also can you go to my room and grab a few vials of calming draught?"

"Yes of course, Dobby be doing, anything for Master Lord Gryffindor Sir and Great Mistress Rosie." Popping away to complete his tasks. 'Maybe if I need to cheer up I can talk to Dobby. He could entertain me just with the names he comes up with for people.'

Chuckling to himself he removed his outer robes and stretched a bit, removing any other outer layers until he was comfortable and able to move freely. He walked towards the training arena and placed dueling wards so if the girls came in he wouldn't hurt them. He tossed a few Reducto, Sectumsempra, Depulso, Ossis Effergo, and Confringo curses down range to warm up. Even though the targets were stationary for the moment he moved and cast with such determination. He could tell his emotions were powering his spells at the moment. He would really have to make sure he didn't get in a magical fight with any students because that could get nasty.

Sticking with his combination of cutting, blasting, and bone shattering curses for a few more casts he thought he was warmed up enough. He walked into the area with simulation dummies. "Maximum difficulty all dummies, begin" He shouted in the air and with that the air filled with multi colored spells doing everything from stunning to disembowelment. He dodged, side stepped, ducked, and moved with the same grace one would expect of a professional dancer. It was almost like a choreographed dance with the ways the dummies moved and cast and he moved and retaliated. Shields were being cast, transfiguration was being use to distract and attack, charms were being launched and hexes being fired.

Harry was smiling for real, for the first time in a day he was happy. He knew his movements; he knew this game. His magic was all to happy to respond to his needs and assisted his fluid motions making him even more deadly. He needed this, he knew that and mentally noted to add this to his training schedule instead of a run once or twice a week.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

All three girls made it to the tapestry at the same time. They were confused as to why they would meet in such a place but they did anyway. As they were slowly looking around trying to figure out where Harry was, Dobby appeared.

"Master Lord Gryffindor sirs says to follow me and I show you seating area."

"Dobby is that you?" Rose asked somewhat missing the elf and weary about him trying to help.

"Hello Greatest Mistress Rose Potters ma'am, please follow Dobby to room."

It was with that last comment that Dobby snapped his fingers and the doorway leading to the Room of Requirement appeared and they walked in. They were all looking around at the lavish seating area when as one they stopped still. Mouths gaping at the sight at then end of the room. Harry was battling what looked like five training dummies at once with another four or five already taken down.

Each girl looked on in awe, his magical prowess was impressive, his speed and movements were flawless as far as they could tell, but his body, god, his body was amazing. The sweat was dripping off his brow while muscles constantly tensed as he moved. It was an impressive sight to say the least. By the time the girls got around to noticing everything they heard one spell they never thought they would see cast at the last training dummy. Avada Kedavra came from Harry.

He turned and saw the girls staring at him with something akin to fear. He realized what happened and had the decency to look a tad bit sheepish.

"How can you cast that spell!" Hermione and Tonks demanded at the same time.

"Easy ladies. Please sit and I will be glad to explain." All three of them took a seat on one side of the room with Hermione and Rose on a couch and Tonks in one of the high back chairs. He was left to the other side but he couldn't really blame them that much for their fear.

"So that you guys don't fear me as much as you are looking like right now, and believe me I understand, let me start by explaining a few things. You see during my travels I learned some very interesting facts about Britain's magical laws. In most countries much like in Britain's mundane society intent to harm plays a big part in convictions of criminals. Most countries have several spells that are instantly crimes when cast, but only when cast on a person or sentient species. That being said Avada Kedavra is not one of them. It was originally invented as a way for live stock to be culled without pain."

"But it can only be cast and be fueled by hate" Tonks interrupted.

"Wrong, there is no emotion required, it is a myth perpetuated by the Ministry of Magic here in Britain. It does require a decent amount of magical reserves to cast it repeatedly but other than that it is just like any other spell." Harry finished his explanation seeing their disbelief on their faces. "Much like everything else, I am sure that you are questioning what I am going to telling you today, so I will lend you some books on it before you leave here. How does that sound?"

Harry took a small looking box from his robes and enlarged it silently and opened it up removing the pensive and some small potion vials. Hermione gasped as she recognized what the ornately carved golden bowl was before them.

"This is what is known as a court's pensive, I assume you girls looked it up?" Seeing that they all knew what it was he continued "Ragnok helped me get this yesterday morning so I could show you anything you wanted to see. I am an open book, at your mercy so to speak. If you want to see anything that I told you about I will, no matter how painful it may be for me or even you."

The girls were shocked, not only that he managed to get such a rare item just so he could share memories with them, but because he was letting them choose anything they wanted to see. "Now what would you like to see first, I have arranged lunch and dinner for us already." Again the girls were surprised at his thoughtfulness and were having a hard time reconciling the man as the same one they just saw use the killing curse in training.

"Our wedding" Tonks said before anyone could think of something to watch even Harry was shocked at the request.

"S-sure we can do that...might I ask why that though." The other two girls were gaping at Tonks for having such a personal request and were asking the same question he was.

"Because of last night" Rose and Hermione were bewildered by that comment. "Before you fell totally apart you said you missed them and wished you could be with them and I think it might be good for you. As for the reason why we should see it, well it might help us understand what you are going through and who ever decides to stay to learn from you and fight alongside you, they can help you better."

"My Dora always knew what I needed when I would brood as well. You are much more gentle about it. She used to hit me, a lot. Granted I deserved it or at least that is what she told me." He said with a wistful smile gracing his face. "Very well, is that okay with you two ladies?" Hermione shakily nodded her head while Rose just shrugged. She had never felt love before and could not fathom what the experience would be like.

"Whose shall we do first then?"

"In order of your weddings because it might give us a clearer picture." Harry just stood up and grabbed the vial of Veritaserum.

"I am going to place three drops of Veritaserum on my tongue, each of you ask me one question each that are either yes no or short answer, then tell me to place my memory of my wedding with Hermione in the pensive. Once you see the silvery white strand leave the tip of my wand place your hand in the liquid filling the bowl." As he finished giving them instructions he placed the drops on his tongue.

Hermione having her question went first, "Are you truly the Master of Death?"

"Yes"

Tonks then asked, "Are you mentally and emotionally stable?"

"Y-y-No"

Finally Rose went, "Do you plan to help us regardless of what we decide today?"

"Yes"

"Please place the memory of your wedding to Hermione in the pensive" Tonks ordered as they all stood up and placed their hands in once the strand left his wand. They all felt the sensation of falling before the scene unfolded around them.

Once the scene became clear Hermione gasped, she knew exactly where they were; it was the spot she always dreamed of being married. Rose and Tonks looked at her wondering why she gasped. Understanding the look they were both giving her, "Kelsey Park in Beckenham, it was not too far from where I grew up and this gazebo is where I dreamed of being married since I was a little girl."

They gazed around and they saw people they knew but they looked much older; Hermione seeing people from both worlds and many from her extended family. She broke down in tears at the sight of her mom, she was pregnant, "H-how? W-when? My mom."

"Well when a boy loves a girl" Tonks started but got a dirty glare from Hermione and stopped.

"Your mom had just turned 44 forty-four, I believe, when it happened. It was a blessing for them and you. Dan and Emma had their son James Oberon Granger about four months after our wedding. He started Hogwarts the year ours did in 2013." Harry said with almost zero emotion as he was still under the affects of Veritaserum. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as they continued to look around. Wonderful looking chairs, decorations of lilies and white roses littered all over the place, they eyed the gazebo and saw Harry standing there looking quite handsome. "You look like dad" Rose stated.

"Yes"

Everyone was taking their seats and the procession began, they all turned at watched as Hermione came out with her father walking her down the aisle. She l was gorgeous, far from the bushy haired bucktooth she felt like, "I'm beautiful."

"Yes"

'Dammed Veritaserum' Hermione and Harry thought blushing.

"Damn Hermione you look amazing, I am jealous and I can change what I look like on a whim." Tonks said staring at the figure in white moving down the aisle. Harry had long ago started crying watching his memory of one of the happiest days of his life.

"Wow, I mean I never thought you looked bad, but Hermione trust me when I say you look amazing" Rose said.

Hermione made it to the minister and stood next to Harry, they looked perfect together. Her white strapless dress that had a short train with lace that wrapped around the bodice and flowed down, looked stunning on her figure. Her long hair was braided down the middle with two ringlets of hair framing her face. Hermione was shocked at their self written vows and the emotion the two shared with one another. There was almost an aura of love the four watchers could feel and were awed with what they were witnessing. As the ceremony came to a close and the two kissed the memory ended leaving everyone in tears.

Veritaserum by now had worn off and Harry was wracking with sobs, taking another vial off the table he downed it and started to calm down. Stammering he said "These are calming draughts feel free to take one. I need a few minutes before we continue please." And he walked away to try and clear his head.

Rose was so lost right now, she had never seen love from anyone outside of the maybes of her dreams and Hermione. It was an unusual thing to watch so much love for someone who was essentially her. Hermione was in a near state of shock at seeing all that, her logical mind was having such a hard time processing all of the information. She knew that he was telling the truth now; from what she had read you could not fool this type of pensive so it must be true. She was so conflicted with it, but she also clearly just saw the love she had for the man she married in another world. She was loved regardless of her imperfections and god was she beautiful. Tonks was just as stunned because she knew that it was true and was a little worried about watching her wedding in a moment.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Dobby, the ever loyal house elf, brought in some tea for everyone and the three girls began to drink in silence. Harry walked over to them and grabbed a cup as Hermione spoke. "I'm sorry you had to watch that..."

Harry cut her off. "No, Hermione, it's fine I told you anything you want to see I will show you. I loved my Hermione very dearly and while hard to watch it was also good to watch at the same time." He stood and was about to grab the Veritaserum to place on his tongue when Rose stopped him. "I appreciate this probably more than the rest and I don't trust as easily as the others but I trust you not to lie about these memories." The other two girls agreed and he just placed the vial down.

"Are you ready Tonks?" With a nod for confirmation he placed the next memory in the bowl and with another disoriented drop they were in a large tent surrounded by a clearing in the forest. A large manor could be seen behind it where guests were walking from. "Where is this?" Rose and Hermione asked at the same time.

"This is the clearing behind our home, Peverell Manor. It was Dora's favorite picnic spot after she moved in with us." Harry said as they watched guests arrive seeing Hermione with their first son and Teddy. The girls watched his eyes tear up and looked at what he was seeing. "Hermione made a wonderful mother and between Tonks and her, our kids were never wanting for anything. We made quite a good family." He said as tears rolled down his face.

Again guests started to sit down while Andromeda took the children as Hermione walked down the aisle again to be the Maid of Honor. Then Tonks started to walk down the aisle by herself in a beautiful off white dress that hugged her body all the way to the Chucks on her feet. As much as she was trying not, to her hair was going rainbow till she reached the minister. Again the love was washing over everyone present and it was powerful to the girls watching this same man devote the same amount of love to his second wife.

Tonks looked on in wonder, it was perfect. She was never much of a girl but this was amazing. She hugged Harry and whispered into his ear "I know that's not me, but thank you" and the memory ended once again.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

This time after they came up from the memory they all took a calming draught. "I would show love to show you all my last wedding but I feel we are missing the person who needs to see it most, so I would like to hold off until I can get her here." Harry said pleading for understanding. Luckily for him all the girls agreed to his point.

"I think we have a much better understanding of what you are going through at this point. I am sorry I doubted what you had said..." Hermione started but Harry interrupted her, "No, it's okay, remember I know how you think Hermione, I know what you believe and understand. I would have been worried if you hadn't questioned everything I said. Now its about lunch time, so, before we look at any more memories, what do you guys say to having lunch."

Dobby quickly brought out trays of food for all of them and they began to eat. "Now that you have seen those, what would you like to see next once lunch is done?" And so for the next four hours before dinner they watched bits a pieces of his life, everything from his first trip to Diagon Alley which Rose was shocked matched hers, to parts of the tournament this year, the fight over the prophecy, to the final battle, then bits and pieces of his travel, and even just what normal days were like for his family. They laughed, screamed, and cried together through his life, it was a tale that was for sure.

They again stopped to eat dinner and were talking amicably with one another trying to keep the conversations light. "One last memory I wish to show you, this one might be the hardest to watch as well. It is the day that I lost everything. Now I will place the memory in the pensive but I cannot watch it with you. I don't think I can handle it." Harry told them as he placed the last memory of the night. He was alone with his thoughts for what seemed like ages, just staring off in the distance his eyes long since run out of tears. When he heard three different voices racking with sobs and cries of anguish.

"H-how are you still okay?" Tonks asked while Hermione begged, "Forgive me for questioning the love you had for your wives, oh my God, please forgive me." Rose however said nothing, she had nothing to say, what could she as until he arrived that was her own fate. Harry pondered his answer for a long time before responding.

"Hermione there is nothing to for me to forgive and Tonks, as you learned last night, I am not okay. I am always a few seconds away from losing it. That alone was the reason I approached you all on the train. While you may not be them, I will never allow you to suffer the same way as them." Then with a conviction they had never seen before he told them, "You three are going to die old and in your sleep with your lover in your arms after seeing your children grow, your grandchildren, and if I can your great grandchildren."

"Now I want you to talk about it between yourselves and figure out what you want to do, I wish to train all three of you to protect yourselves so you can live long and fruitful lives." Harry got up and walked to the training dummies and began to play with different spells on them while the girls talked.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry stopped after a few minutes of toying the with dummies; his heart just wasn't in it. He was spent, nervous and scared. What if they rejected him, what if they wanted nothing to do with him, and so many other 'what if's. He forced himself to quit thinking along those lines and he sat down in the middle of the training area. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath before entering his own mind.

He found his mindscape and began to move around to his different defenses. He bulked them up and continued around trying to find any possible cracks. He then checked to make sure his memories were safe after such a traumatic experience, He was lucky nothing was messed up because he didn't know if he could stand to reorganize them.

After about thirty minutes or so the girls came over and he sensed them waiting for his eyes to open. Tonks stepped forward as the apparent spokesperson for the group, "Harry, we have come to a decision."

AN If you notice any grammar mistakes or anything like that please PM me as I do not have a beta and at the pace I am currently writing won't take one on. I will try and go through the first ten chapters and try and correct everything later today or tomorrow. 12/14/2015


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Quick thanks to John Wolfe for providing the cover art for this story. And I now know the joy an author gets when they post a cliffy. Again thank you for all of the reviews, even the not so positive ones. That being said I am looking for a beta who can read over the stuff I have already posted and help me continually fix the chapters I am putting up. If you are interested, please message me. My current posting pace however will not slow down but as chapters are fixed by a beta I will make an annotation with the date it was beta'd/updated.

My crappy grammar is hopefully better now thanks to Real Swede 1/11/2016

Chapter 13

While Harry was headed into the training area the girls all looked around at one another unsure of where to start. The life-altering, monumental changes they had just witnessed could be their future. Some of it was horrible to be sure, but the other side of the coin was just as true. The beauty they saw in his love for his wives and children, then the amazing things they all accomplished; it was truly a wonder at how well he seemed to conduct himself after losing it all.

"I know we don't really know each other that well but well, shit. I don't even know how to start this kind of conversation." Tonks tried to start but Hermione came to the rescue as a thought hit her, "What happened last night in his quarters?"

"Well, we all saw what happened in the Great Hall yesterday, yeah? Anyway I saw him bolt out of there and it looked like he needed someone to talk to, right? So I managed to follow him and he let me in his room. He tried to brush me off and say he just needed to be alone but then we got to talking for a bit and he broke down. I mean really broke down, he ended up crying so much he just crashed right there in my lap on the couch. He misses his family so much. It is really sad and I can't but help feel something for him." Tonks said surprising even herself with the last part of her statement.

"I am with him, what ever that may mean; my life is his, till the end." Rose said causing the other two to look at her like she was crazy. While Hermione was shocked that her friend was so willing to trust him and so completely; Tonks was having to find her voice.

Tonks found her voice and tried to caution her, "Rose, listen to me, I understand what you said, and I think I might understand why you said it, but please be careful. You almost bound yourself to him for life. Granted there would have to be a few more words added in along with your name..."

"Would that really be so bad?" Again the girls looked at her like she had grown another head, "Look you know his family life from before Hogwarts right, well my life is his in this world." Their eyes widened in understanding never truly comprehending how bad she had had it. "I have really never known love, not like most people at least; never known family; all of these things that most people take for granted, I have never known or experienced. So would it be so bad to be bound to a man that loves his family so completely that he is trying to save their lives, despite the fact that you only look like them."

Rose stopped for a moment before taking a deep breath to calm herself, "He is also the first boy, man, male... whatever; that I feel safe near. I don't mind Sirius or even Professor Lupin, but..." silent tears slipped down her face. "I don't like men to be near me or hug me, but with him I like the idea of it. I mean I tolerate hugs from people who mean well like Mr. Weasley, Ron, or even the guys when we win a Quidditch match." Hell he was the first male she ever thought about in a sexual way that would be considered positive.

Hermione was crying for her friend at this point because she now understood what she had missed, her friend had been sexually abused. She felt like such a terrible friend, she should have seen the signs but some how, she missed them. She would have to try and find a way to help her with it, she vowed to never fail her friend like that again.

"So like I said, would it be so bad to be with him? Sure we are going to be training with him but after seeing what he can be like and how much he can love; can you tell me you don't want to be with him forever?"

Tonks couldn't agree more with wanting to follow Harry, granted she pretty much made up her mind the night before. The walk through his memories just reinforced the opinions she had already made. He was loving, smart, caring, fiercely loyal, protective and not bad looking on top of it. Okay, Tonks thought he was amazingly hot, but after seeing everything she realized how she could have fallen in love with a guy like him. The night after the train ride and every night since she began to dream about them together, 'Fuck it, I apparently was his before I will be again'

"I get it Rose, I'm his as well; no mater what that may mean." Tonks responded, they smiled at each other, knowing they were with him together. Then they looked towards Hermione who was eating her lip with abandon.

Hermione was at war in her own mind, logic dictated he was telling the truth and she acknowledged that now. But could she follow him with such devotion as these other girls were clearing thinking of doing? Did they understand what it meant to follow him like they were saying? If they chose to follow him it would end up being for life, of that she had zero doubt. What she couldn't fathom though was giving herself to this man, she felt she was too young to make that kind of decision. But she also thought about the memories from his life. The love he showed his family, the care he took with them, and the devotion he showed to both his family and friends. If she really thought about it, it was like some of those trashy novels she stole from her mother last summer. He was a lot like some of those men, he was perfect for the women the author put them with, but that was just supposed to be fiction.

Then she thought about how she looked, God she was beautiful, and the way the two looked together in his life, it was nothing short of magical. Something Hermione never really had a cause to listen to before began to even overthrow her logical mind, her hearth. Her heart told her this was right, that he was her future, and her everything. She had even been having those kind of dreams about him since they met. That scared her a lot, she knew so unequivocally that she was his. With a resigned sigh she began, "I am with him with all that it entails, but just so we are clear we know what this means right? If we are his, we will eventually be 'all' his. Taking this step means more than just training, knowledge, and hoping our world doesn't come to the same end as his right."

"If he will have me again in this world then so be it." Tonks agreed and Hermione continued "Then despite everything in my mind is trying to say, my heart seems to tell me the same." They then looked at Rose.

"If he can learn to love so much, so completely, and be so devoted...maybe he can teach me." She whispered out just loud enough for the girls to hear her. Both of them got up and gave her a hug.

"So we are in this together with all that involves?" Getting two nods, Tonks stood and started to walk towards Harry who seemed to be meditating. His eyes opened as they were standing their, Tonks looked back and saw affirmation in their eyes, she stepped up, "Harry we have come to a decision."

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry was a bundle of emotions, their rejection was going to break him and he knew it. He steeled himself for the blow that was to come.

"We all accept your off for help." Tonks' voice hit his ears and it took a moment for his brain to register that they had not rejected him.

"Wait, you all accepted..."

Tonks interrupted him hotly "Of course we did you idiot, how could we not want to after what you showed us? Little Ms. Potter over there almost swore her life to you. We all want to be taught by you, help you, and be with you in all that entails." He looked at them each, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He was overjoyed they wanted to be with them but then he thought about what they said. 'With me with all that entails, do they really understand what they are asking of me, they could do so much better.' He thought sadly. It had taken many years for all three of his wives to break his habit of self doubt, but it still happened from time to time before everything went to shit.

"All that entails huh, what do you all think that means? Do you really think you understand what it is you think you are asking?"

Hermione's voice broke any further rants "Harry, with everything you have told and shown us, how could we not? We want everything we just saw, we understand that is comes with good and bad but we all really want the good. I may not be your Hermione nor would I every truly try and replace her but if you would have me I will be at your side."

"I am not your Tonks, we both know it, but I hope you can let me be your Dora"

"I have never known love, never felt the feeling, but, if you could show me, I would be glad to be loved by someone like you." Rose softly said.

Harry was stunned speechless by the trust these girls were placing in him. He had resigned himself to their rejection before this and now they were basically devoting themselves to him. "Thank you all, I don't know how to say how thankful I am. Many of the plans I had relied on you all accepting my help but not with what you girls seem to be wanting."

"How could we not want to be with you like that, you dolt? You showed two of us our perfect wedding, we want that. What girl in her right mind wouldn't want that?" Tonks told him.

"Very well, it is already late tonight but from now on at seven thirty at night we meet here to train in magic, politics, and also to plan. You will meet me every morning during the week outside my quarters for physical training at six. I know that sounds rough but after the first few weeks it won't seem so bad. Once we meet up tomorrow night we will go over plans both short term and long term. So I guess we can hold of the physical training until Tuesday."

"That sounds good is there anything else?" Tonks asked.

"Oh my God I can't believe I almost forgot, I had a vision last night from Riddle." Rose told them, "He learned of you coming to Hogwarts this year and tortured the rat. He didn't seem to think he needed to change his plans and still wants me."

"Well that's good he hasn't changed anything about his plans but any time you get one of these visions call for Dobby and have him get me. If he decides to change his plans, we must know so we can prepare." With a nod from Rose he got up and walked to the second small matchbox sized chest in the seating area. He enlarged it and reached inside for the three different bundles he prepared before hand. "Here are some books for you all to read, for Rose a book on Occlumency, Battle Magic, and First Aid. These books will help you the most for right now but focus on the Occlumency for now as it will help everything else. For you Hermione we have the same book on Occlumency, 'House Elves: The Solution to the Threat' and 'Noble and Most Ancient Houses and Customs'. Again start on the same book, I would then suggest the customs book second but you can read them as you please. Last but not least for you Tonks we have 'Metamorph Powers and Limitations' and 'Tricks for the Mind for the already Occluded'."

Tonks was confused by the first book he handed her because she already knew how to use her talents and gave him a look that conveyed that confusion. "My Dora found that book and learned a few things even later in life, including a handy trick to be less clumsy." He finished with a smirk.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The girls were thankful for the books but a little worried about the training because it was all going to be new to them. But They all started to gravitate towards the door giving each other hugs, knowing this was just the start. For some reason they began to look at one another almost like sisters but, much like with Harry, it just felt right. Harry began to walk up to the girls told them good night and thanked them again. He was stopped by a hug from Tonks, she whispered a thank you and kissed his cheek before giving him a wink and heading back to her house dorms. Hermione gave him a quick hug and Rose just smiled at him before they too left. For the first time in almost two months he was happy.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The shattered remains of his heart were slowly being pieced back together. While he was smiling to himself walking back to his quarters two beings seemed to phase out of nothingness.

"I told you he was stronger than you gave him credit for."

"Yes, well don't think I didn't notice the dreams you have been giving them or the fact that they all seemed so readily climb aboard with him."

"Well, he was destined for three of them and helping the fourth was just a bonus. Besides its not like you can complain that it will help them all. Your Master looked pleased with himself when he left."

"Yes well he needs them as much as they need him; I am just glad he has not fallen into despair like some many others would have."

"He will heal eventually, now I just have to make sure the last one to join works as well as these three. However, I do have one little surprise for them but I think that can wait till this summer."

"What surprise?"

"Not telling"

"What do you mean not telling, that is my Master you are playing with."

"And it is my surprise, its nothing bad I promise."

"Yeah, well I remember your last surprise, what happened to it again? Oh that's right the island Atlantis was on just went poof; don't get me wrong I got all of their souls but..."

"But nothing, that was not my fault and you know it"

The pair continued to argue while the rest of the castle fell asleep for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

AN Tonks is in her 6th year, was pointed out in Chapter 6. I now have a beta now who is currently working on my previous chapters, so thank you Real Swede. This story has now been out officially for a week and I have almost 100 reviews, 260 Favorites, and 430 followers thank you all for your support.

AN2 Whose excited for Star Wars? Whose got tickets?

Edited and made readable by Real Swede 1/17/16

Chapter 14

The first day of the fall term was weird for Harry. He went to breakfast with everyone and kept to himself mostly during his meal. He walked just behind Ron, Seamus and Dean as they went out to the greenhouses for Herbology. The class went by quickly for him as his thoughts kept wandering back to the night before.

During his break he went to his quarters to relax and clear his mind before heading down to Care of Magical Creatures. 'Ah Blast Ended Skrewts what fun this will be; why did I take this class again?' He questioned himself on that decision as he walked towards Hagrid's hut.

Following Care and lunch he went to his first ever Arithmancy class. While he learned much about the subject later in his previous world he never had taken the class so it was nice to actually be learning something. The double class lasted right up until dinner and he regretted never taking it before as he found it quite enjoyable. Following the class, he quickly headed to the Great Hall to finish dinner and then go to his quarters to gather some things before the meeting.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Apparently all of them were a bit eager to meet as they were all there ten minutes before they planned on meeting. He showed the girls how to use the door and created a room that was just a little different to prove his point.

When the door opened they arrived in an extremely plush and comfortable room with dark woods and light furniture. Taking a seat around the table in the middle he looked at each of them with appreciation. He was so overjoyed they were here because a small part of his mind kept thinking they would do the smart thing and run as far away from him as they could.

"To begin with thank you all for being here and I hope you guys are ready for this. Now I know this might sound a bit weird but yesterday when I gave you all those books I didn't give you a deadline. So for your homework I suppose you could call it, for Rose and Hermione you need to finish reading the Occlumency books by the end of the month. As you read each section start practicing the meditation and clearing your mind. Hermione this will be really hard because your beautiful mind is constantly running at top speed while your awake." Hermione blushed furiously at his complement. "Rose the meditation should be pretty easy as will the clear your mind portion. I will help you both before we leave here every night. Tonks, you have it a bit easier read chapter seventeen in the metamorph book I gave you and work to integrate that into your daily routine." She looked at him quizzically. "I am a metamorph but have my transformation locked away deep in my mind so I cannot unconsciously shift. It will help trust me."

"Now we have that little bit out of the way we need to plan out this year. Now I know we have our training schedule planned out so that helps us prepare for the big things that happen this year."

"So we need to make an overall outline to how the year is going to play out as best as you know it and coordinate our training to better the possible outcome?" Hermione asked trying to figure out how to help.

"Yes exactly that, I was never a good strategist, I think better on the fly. But let's work out the year chronologically and how I think we should try and be ready for it."

"That sounds reasonable, Rose is going to have to think a lot about this as well since she is the one who has to do these things." Harry reasoned.

"You're right, Rose are you okay with this, it really is up to you?" Tonks asked.

"Yea I think I can handle it especially if we talk about it before hand." She replied

"Okay well the only thing major happening this month is 'Mione's birthday." Harry said while Hermione would have done a Weasley proud with her blush. Her birthday was that important to him, to them?

"I believe it falls on a Monday this year so we won't meet here that night and we could have a little party in the common room?" Harry asked them

"D-don't worry about that, its no big deal."

"Hermione its your birthday at least let us celebrate it." Tonks told her.

"Okay well how about instead of having a party we come here then? Just us; it would make me less uncomfortable."

"How about we meet here for dinner and a little group party afterwards?"

"October now? Well this is the month things get truly interesting for both Rose and I. Fleur and the delegations from the two schools will arrive here October 30th. So good news is between now and then we have a lot of training we can do."

"I should have asked this yesterday when you gave us that schedule of yours, but when are we supposed to finish our homework?" Hermione said sounding a bit annoyed at having to rearrange her schedule.

"Free periods, look Hermione most of it can be done long before we come up here and any books you might need I will have. Don't worry too much about it I am sure you can come up with something. The three of us can even work together on it." Harry suggested.

"Now the hard day is going to be October 31, for three reasons. Rose and I lost our parents that day so it has always been bad for us, then I tried to commit suicide on that day as well. Now for Rose this is the day your name is going to come out of the Goblet of Fire." Rose looked up at him slightly fearful that she was going to have compete in the tournament.

"Don't worry you have all of us with you for it and you won't be alone, I promise. Now the best thing you could do is after you get over your initial shock and Dumbledore's insistence you compete, is to try to get you to meet the other champions, which I will show you when we get closer. You need to swear on your life and magic in front of the entire student body that you did not place your name in the cup nor did you ask anyone to do it for you. Do not under any circumstance say you don't know who did, as you do now, understand?"

"Sounds pretty easy, can you write out what I should swear when it gets closer so I don't mess up, I might be pretty nervous before it happens."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Then we will have to deal with what ever fallout comes from the Daily Prophet. There shouldn't be much but it will happen regardless of our wishes. I will probably threaten Dumbledore to work on getting better security here for the duration of the tournament."

"Wait you can do that? How?" Hermione's curiosity peaked at that statement.

"I am Lord Gryffindor, Hermione; I can, if I so choose, disband the Board of Governors, remove teachers with a valid reason, and remove the sitting Headmaster with just cause. I can change school rules and modify the curriculum how I see fit. As long as I play within the bounds of the original charter of the school I can do what I want. There are no true viable heirs besides Rose and myself, Voldemort is no longer valid even if he is resurrected because he technically died and the magic would recognize that fact." He explained to a shocked Hermione, she told herself to read through the customs book as fast as possible.

"Now the first task comes after that on November 24th; it should be a dragon guarding a golden egg. We can work on that before the task, so no need to be worried. Then we have Christmas, which means we will take a break from training, however there is the Yule Ball." He saw the gleam in Tonks' and Hermione's eyes and it made him a bit nervous, Rose, however, looked unsure.

"Rose, I would like to escort you as your date to the ball. I think it might help you some if what my gut is telling me is true and will cause me to be your hostage for the second task. If that is the case, once you reach me and release me from the spell holding me, I can help you if anything goes wrong underwater. I can show you my memories of this task as well."

"I-I think it would be, I would be honored to be your date to the Yule Ball." She managed to finish with a smile. However, Harry noticed the other girls had a frown on their face.

"Ladies I would love to be able to take you as well, but I am pretty sure McGonagall would have a stroke. But you could find dates with friends and let them know you are going as friends or you could ask a third year to let them be able to attend. I am sorry I can't take all of you."

"No, it's okay you can't be with us all at the same time, but you better believe I am getting some dances in that night or we will have words." Tonks demanded and Hermione seemed to share her thoughts on the matter.

"Hermione, if I remember right though you have a decent shot of going with Victor Krum, you guys were great friends so I wouldn't discount it." She really didn't know what to think of that plan but she had a few months to figure it out. "Next we have the second task which we can practice for and should be easy."

Rose however interrupted him "Harry, I can't swim"

"Don't worry about it, we can teach you here before then. Besides I think having you use Gillyweed again would be a good choice. Then nothing major happens till the final task." Harry took a deep breath because, even now, thinking on that night was hard, the girls knew some of it and felt a bit of anxiousness towards the event. "This is where we will have to strike two targets at the same time. I think having Tonks and Hermione watching the map until Rose disappears will help. I will already be near the ritual area with Death's Cloak waiting for you. Now, I am sorry but it is going to hurt a lot." Rose looked him in the eye and sat a little straighter refusing to be weak and just nodded her head already mentally preparing for it.

"Now, Voldebaby will be there with the rat. Once the ritual takes place I will catch the rat while you have to duel Voldemort. While for all his bravado he will be fairly weak right after the ritual is done and with the training before hand you should be just fine. I will be there with the rat just in case though so if you need help I can but it would be best if you did it on your own, sorry. My return portkey will place me a tad bit off where you will be returned with the Goblet after your duel. I will drop off the rat in front of everyone, move back to the stands and make sure Fudge doesn't kill him." Looking at Tonks and Hermione, "While this is going on I want you two to keep watch on the map and keep watch on Crouch Jr. You will have Rose's cloak and will follow them once he starts to drag her off. Once they are in the office, blow the door off and 'rescue' her. When the teachers ask you just say you followed them trying to check on Rose and heard her scream." Both seemed to accept this part of the plan as it was for now. Hermione still had some reservations with attacking someone but thought she could wait till later to try and sort that out.

It was nearly curfew and the plan for the year seemed pretty much in place so the group broke up for the night.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF

As the trio of Gryffindors were walking back to the dorm Rose asked, "Harry, what are we going to do about Snuffles? I would like to talk to him and have him know everything." Harry thought for a moment, "We can do that, but we will talk about it tomorrow I think, as it will have to be done very carefully. He is not exactly sane right now and I know he cares but it could cause problems okay?"

Hermione needed to add her Knut to it as well, "Rose, maybe we should wait till this summer when we can hopefully have him free, then it will be much easier. I know it might be rough but Harry said he comes here soon to not be far away from you. Maybe we can help him get better so he can accept it better when he does learn everything"

"Okay, I don't want to lie to him but I understand."

They arrived at Harry's quarters and he gave the password and went in, then he slapped his forehead. 'Can't believe I forgot to give her those already' He mentally berated himself seeing the box of potions on the table. Turning around he called out to Rose and both girls came back to his door.

"Here take this box, in them are a series of potions. While they may taste like shit, they will help. See the numbers on them, it's a series of boosters so to speak. They will start to repair a lot of the damage from living with our relatives" He spat and his eyes glowed for a moment. "They fix a lot of your bones, muscle tissue, and will cause the food we eat and the workouts we do to be more effective. The last one we will take on a weekend though just before the first task. It will fix your eyesight but leave you groggy for about a day." He summoned another box and gave it to Hermione, "Also a series of potions but these will just help your body with the workouts we do and the food you eat. Think of them as supplements, I have a box set for Tonks as well so please remind me to give her them tomorrow."

Both girls thanked him for his gift and headed off to bed, barely making it in before curfew.

AN: Food for thought, Men and a plan, God has another, most of the time they are different from one another.


	15. Chapter 15

AN Adult Content in this Chapter, nudity, mentions of sexual abuse, child abuse, and dream sequence. Nudity is fairly calm just girls changing clothes; however the dream will clearly be marked so you may skip if you want. There will be a large passage of time in this chapter because I will not be doing every week/day as a chapter.

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I will be having a hard time pushing out multiple chapters between now and the new year since I am married and have a son.

Up to Chapter 7 has now been Beta'd by Real Swede, thanks for reading everyone.

Made better by Real Swede 1/17/2016

Chapter 15

Tuesday morning came too quickly if you asked Tonks, 'Fuck, it's early as shit, why did I agree to this again?' Then she thought back to the memory viewing of her wedding and her heart did a little flutter as she got up. 'Wait, I agreed to this, but what the hell am I supposed to bloody wear?'

Hermione and Rose however didn't have too much of a problem waking up as Hermione was always an early riser and Rose was used to being woken up early at the Dursley's. Hermione transfigured a pair of sleep shorts into track pants and grabbed one of her sleep shirts to work out in. She then pulled her hair back in a high pony tail before looking over at Rose who was already dressed in her Quidditch workout clothes.

Harry was already waiting for the girls as they showed up. Looking at he kicked himself for not thinking of the girls not having workout clothes. "Sorry about that ladies, I didn't think that you wouldn't have the clothes for this stuff. I will have Dobby head to Gringotts today in order to purchase your clothes, so can I get some sizes." Harry asked innocently.

"You were married to us and you don't know what size I am; I'm thoroughly disappointed" Tonks teased while the other two girls looked a bit scandalized. Harry just looked back at Tonks refusing to rise to the bait. "Either I can take them, you can, or Dobby can."

"I will write them down. Can we use your quarters right quick?" Hermione, ever the organizer.

"That's fine, but let's make this fast, we are eating into our workout time."

After Harry lead the girls into his guest room and excused himself, Tonks and Hermione seemed to have no issue with getting undressed quickly to take measurements, just to make sure everything would fit just fine. "Didn't we just buy clothes, shouldn't we know our sizes?" Rose asked clearly uncomfortable with taking off her clothes.

"We did but my mother works out a lot and she said the sizes fit a bit different. So best we do this now and probably again around Christmas depending on how much this changes our bodies." Hermione told her.

While the other two girls did a few quick spells to measure everything and write it down, Rose was slowly peeling off her clothes. Once she had her shirt and pants off she heard a gasp. The girls were behind her and she knew what it meant; they had seen the scars that marred her back and upper leg. She had tears welling up in her eyes as she slowly turned to face the girls. There was a strangled cry from Hermione's throat when she saw what looked like scars running down the outside of her chest on both sides. More ran down her around the tops of her shoulders, some on her abdomen, and she saw the one from the basilisk as well. Tonks couldn't believe some one who was considered a savior to their world was treated so bad. Hermione felt like she failed her friend yet again and broke down crying.

"It's okay, I'll be fine just take the measurements, please." Rose tried but came out in a mumble of words as tears began to streak her face. Suddenly she was wrapped in a warm embrace, so comforting, so loving she thought. Then she realized who it was, the smell was so different, so masculine. Despite herself, she lost herself to the embrace.

"Did 'they' do this to you?" Harry asked in a voice that was filled with a cold fury that didn't even encompass his current rage. He saw how she was dressed, her bra, while not expensive, was covered in lace, which, again not strange in and of itself, he knew what it meant. Looking down over the scars, he had some of the same ones on his body. Then he saw she was in a thong which again for a teenage girl that might not be too terribly unusual, but looking over at the other girls seeing them in normal panties gave him a clue.

"They only purchased 'sexy' bras and thongs didn't they?" She just nodded into his chest crying. "Girls, no workout today, get dressed and get ready for the day. Rose and I need to talk really quickly, I'll get her back to the common room for her to change."

The girls seemed to not move from the spot, "Go, this is something she and I have to talk about. Tonks there is a box on the table in my common room, take it and Hermione can explain them to you. Hermione leave the measurements for the both of you on the table, now go." He demanded of them. Once the girls left he turned towards Rose who had stopped crying but was still curled into his body. Picking her up he took her to the bed in his guest room, laid her down on it and covered her up.

"Rose, I know it's hard but you are safe with me. The other girls and I will help you work through this pain. It took many years of confiding in Hermione and later Dora and Fleur before I was able to move past the majority of the problems I had from living there." She looked up at him through tear streaked eyes and he continued to stoke his fingers through her hair. 'This is someone showing me love' and she just cried harder. "Rose, I didn't mean to upset you..."

"No, you didn't upset me, well any more than I already was, you're just the first person to ever show me love."

His eyes widened, he should have known and handled the situation better. "It will all be okay, I am going to go grab your clothes and leave so you can get dressed, okay?" She just looked up at him and told him in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "Can I just lay here on your lap for a bit longer? This feels nice and I feel safe."

"You can stay here and long as you need, my little Rose." She smiled into his lap enjoying the peace that came with laying there.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The rest of the day was a hard day for everyone. Harry did however eventually get all the measurements for the girls and sent Dobby to Ragnok by lunch to procure several sets of workout clothes for the girls. Harry also told both Tonks and Hermione to not ask Rose for any details about the abuse she suffered just yet. It took him almost eight years to fully open up about his time there and begin to recover.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

During that evening's training session, he told the girls to hold on a moment before taking off his shirt and sitting on the chair before going into his mindscape. He released his hold on his transformation to revert to his natural form. The girls had seen him age a bit as the memories showed but they had yet to see his true thirty-four-year-old body.

As the morph began to fade from his features and his body changed they gasped. He showed them the scars he had from his years at the Dursley's, the showed the same scar on his arm from second year, the one from the dragon this year and so on. Rose was thankful he showed them on his body and answered their questions so she wouldn't have to. Once that was done he reverted back to his Gryffindor image and began helping with their Occlumency for the next hour before they headed off to bed.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Their second morning training session went far better than the first, depending on who you ask. Hermione and Tonks looked ready to murder Harry while Rose seemed a bit winded but seemed to enjoy it. In reality all he did was show them how to stretch properly, a few small exercises, and a short run. He told them they would progressively work harder but this was probably going to be their level for about a week or two. And thus a pattern began, short workouts in the morning, classes, homework during free periods, and specialized training at night.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

While Ron was never a very observant person, he felt like he was being tossed to the side for this Lord Gryffindor. "Hermione where have you guys been?" He demanded one night. Hermione and Rose felt sort of bad lying to him; however, they realized their friendship with him was never as good as they thought. He was jealous, loud, and rude; something neither of the girls cared for. He just seemed to hang out with them after helping Rose during first year and never really left. Luckily when they had left most nights and he asked them where they were going and they said studying in the library he seemed to buy it.

They were studying, just not in the library and not necessarily school subjects either. "We just got back from studying Ronald, we have asked you several times if you wanted to join us."

"Well I didn't want to but we haven't hung out at all since this summer. Ever since this Lord Gryffindor guy started here. You are always around him, talking to him, what does he have that I don't?" The fact that he sounded like a child who had his toys taken away from him didn't help matters. "I just don't get it, let me guess, its because he has money and some huge castle."

"If you must know Ronald it is because he takes his studies seriously and is probably just as smart as I am."

"Well that's fine, but why is Rose with you? She is acting like you now."

"Ron I've had to grow up that is why I am studying, just like how I didn't take divination with you last year. And don't make it sound like Hermione is doing anything wrong, she takes her studies seriously and I am too; maybe you need to grow up some." Rose finally cut in, sick of his whining. After learning about Harry's life she started to see what an immature berk he really could be at times. She didn't mind the occasional game of chess or Exploding Snap but really he needs to grow up.

He just grunted and went up to the boys' dorm without another word.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

A few days after they had started to workout together, Tonks laid down in her bed, exhausted, barely managing to get out of her school robes before hand. She had a smile on her face as she slowly managed to pass into the realm of Morpheus.

-!Lime Warning!-

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she felt a warm caress on her face. "Morning love" he said to her before giving her a toe curling kiss. "Morning to you too, lover boy." They just looked into each other's eyes not saying a word. He dipped down and kissed her again letting her know he loved her. Slowly they began to run their hands over one another's bodies and he started to remove her clothes.

He grabbed his wand and cast something quickly. She gave a small squeal as her eyes were covered in a blindfold, her arms were suddenly restrained underneath her curvy ass. She felt light kisses being randomly placed on different parts of her body as he teased her. Tasting different parts of her body, his hands roamed up and down her sides and over her toned stomach. He was carefully guiding himself around her major erogenous zones with the occasional rub, kiss, or touch on the apex of her chest or mound. Then she heard him step away from her on the bed and pick something up. She heard it next to her head as it got closer and louder. Why was he blaring this in her ears? "Fucking alarm, always ruining something for me." She groused as she shot up in her bed fully clothed.

-!Lime End!-

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Monday, September 19th came all too quick for Hermione. She was still struggling with her feelings with everything that had happened so far this year. Sure she had committed to it all and even wanted to be a part of it. She was just didn't know how a relationship like this was supposed to even work. Rolling out of bed after she had been able to sleep in for the third day in a row was nice. She looked over and was surprised to see the three cards sitting on her night stand.

Her heart swooned a little bit at the thoughtfulness of her friends. Picking up the first card reading it.

Happy 15th Birthday

I hope you enjoy today to the fullest

And may you have many more

To my dearest Mione

She smiled at his card, she could tell though he was struggling to figure out what to write to her. 'It must be hard to write a card to a potential lover who used to actually be his actual lover' she pondered. She put his card down and read the other two quickly. Looking over to her friend's bed she noticed it was empty so she got up and did her morning routine before heading to breakfast.

Her friends were all at the table already waiting for her with a plate of food piled with all her favorite things. It was nice to see how much they cared for her and it warmed her heart. Walking over she received a hug and a quick Happy Birthday from all three of them. As the letters arrived that morning she got a lovely birthday note from her parents. Overall Hermione was feeling more love than she had ever before and it was filling her with such joy she didn't realize was possible.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The rest of their day had gone on pretty much as any other Monday so far this year. The only thing that was a bit out of the ordinary was when random people would see her and tell her happy birthday. 'The others must have told them' she pondered. She had agreed that they would meet at the normal time for a party in the Room. Looking around the common room after dinner she spotted Rose and went to her.

"Ready to go 'Mione?" Rose asked her. 'Damn Harry, now all of them are calling me that name.'

"Yeah, shall we?"

With that both girls slowly made their way to the seventh floor corridor. The door seemed to already to be waiting for them, once inside both girls could not help but gasp. Harry had explained that the room could be made into almost anything one could think of but he had yet to really show them what that meant. Now they understood, in front of them was what seemed to be an expansive beach. There were a few tables and chairs across the vast beach, several umbrellas, and all of it was decorated just for her. The lightly rolling waves sounded so serene it almost had this musical quality to it. Hermione about cried right there but was stopped when Harry and Tonks came up to her.

"Happy Birthday Hermione, over there are some changing rooms for you both and a suit for each of you." Harry said pointing to the corner of the room. Moments later they emerged from the changing area, Hermione and Rose both in conservative one piece suits, which was a sharp contrast to Tonks in her very slim and revealing bikini.

"This is wonderful thank you so much guys, today has been the best birthday ever." Hermione gushed.

"'Mione we all love you how could we not?" Tonks replied and Hermione blushed to her toes.

They played along the beach, swam a bit, and just enjoyed the overall feeling that the room provided. Harry noted the time and told them all it was time to start getting out. Drying off he went to a table and called Dobby to him. He reappeared a few moments later placing a small pile of presents and a cake.

"You guys shouldn't have, really, you have done so much today already."

"Nonsense 'Mione, this is all for you."

With a flick of his wrists he lit the candle on the top and they proceeded to serenade her with 'Happy Birthday'. They laughed and ate the cake just behaving like the young people they were. Harry was a tad bit withdrawn but had kept a brave face for the duration. Hermione looked at him and smiled towards him as she thought he was probably having a hard time still. After that moment passed she was being handed her first birthday gifts while at Hogwarts. Rose gave Hermione a small box from Honeydukes, which were apparently sugar free, and an amazing quill. The quill was made from a dragon bone and wrapped in vine.

"I got it to match your wand, thought you would like it." Rose told Hermione looking down at the ground unsure of herself.

"I absolutely love it, this is amazing," She finally managed.

Tonks gave her a magical hair brush. "I know you hate how hard it seems for you to do your hair right now, I thought it might help."

"Thank you Dora, it really is a thoughtful gift." Then they all looked at Harry. He handed her the first gift he had, it was wrapped neatly and was rectangular with a curve on the top and bottom. She opened it to reveal two identical and intricate mirrors.

"These are communication mirrors that the Marauders used during their time here. One is keyed to you and the other is keyed to your parents." He then showed her how to use them, her mirror was called by saying 'Hermione' into it while the one to send home was 'Granger House'. She immediately asked Rose to borrow Hedwig, and Rose just said of course. Then she was handed another gift that was most definitely a book. After taking off the paper she just looked at the old tome in shock. Was this real? No, there was no way.

"I-i-is this rea-real" Hermione finally managed to ask.

Harry just looked at her, "Of course it is, I gave it to my Mione for her twenty-first birthday and it quickly became her favorite book, I thought you would like to have it."

"Absolutely!" As she cradled the book as if it was a child. She looked down running her hand over the cover and the spine before tracing the intricately engraved title, 'Hogwarts: A History by Helena Ravenclaw 1189 A.D'. Placing the book down on the table she ran over to Harry and gave him a life crushing hug before turning towards him and kissing him. It was chaste and quick, surprising all those present. She backed away and blushed before almost running to the changing room.

"Well that escalated quickly," Tonks quipped. Harry just looked over at her with a glare and Rose kind of sat back deep in thought. "When do I get my birthday kiss Harry?"

"Well Dora, we have until February before then, guess you have to just wait now, don't you?" With that the group changed and headed back to their respective rooms. Harry didn't see Hermione again after she had run off to change and hoped she was okay.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Back in the girls' dorm in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was near hyperventilating.

"Why did I kiss him, that was so stupid; we aren't even dating, sure we have talked about how we are in this for life but..."

"What's the big deal Hermione, you kissed him and as you said we are in this for life already." Rose asked.

"But it was my first kiss and it was wasted, I mean..."

"Wasted, why? You were happy, it is your birthday and you kissed him; I don't see what the problem is here." Rose was confused as to why she was freaking out.

"It, it, I don't know, thank you for the wonderful gift and amazing birthday party Rose, Good night."

"Night 'Mione, see you in the morning."


	16. Chapter 16

AN Some people seem to have this misconception that Rose is a full metamorphmagus like Tonks and Harry. Fate gave Harry full access to it when he went through the veil. Part of the training will be to use what she has available to her, but that is pretty much limited to her hair. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and Holiday season, my wife and son have been keeping me busy so regular updates will return probably after the new year. Thanks for the great reviews.

Fixed by Real Swede 1/17/2016

Chapter 16

Following Hermione's birthday training began anew and the girls were starting to get in much better shape. They managed runs around the Black Lake and could nearly keep up with Harry. He was deeply impressed and moved by their dedication to his training. By the second week of October both Rose and Hermione had deeply developed mindscapes, which Harry was grateful for; and Dora was able to now lock herself into what ever form she wanted.

In the last month Rose and Hermione had read and finished the books they were given and traded with one another. Hermione was deeply saddened by the true state of the wizarding world. How deeply prejudiced the society was, despite how it was started under Merlin. To some extent she understood how they formed a dislike for mundane people because they had been hunted all over the world.

What she didn't understand was how the magical world came to hate magical being so much. Goblins had been the allies of witches and wizards all through history. It wasn't until the 1300's that wizards started to see them as beneath them which then lead to the goblin rebellions they studied today. Centaurs used to be considered great friends to early magical Britain; they were considered counselors and guides to leaders. It was why they had a tribe in the Forbidden Forest as they were friends of the founders.

She also hated how families began to horde magical knowledge which was the beginning of the hatred towards first generation magicals. The tripe about Slytherin only wanting to teach pure wizards was only partially true. He felt that any wizard or witch born outside of their world should be taken at an early age and fostered with magical families. The huge fight he had with Gryffindor was over the fact he was advocating kidnapping children and forcing families to take children not of their own.

The issue with house elves though was something she understood after she read the book she was given. They were almost like a plague; their magic was so different from any other magical that wards could not stop them. Before they were bound by Merlin himself they would constantly go through years' worth of food and materials wherever they appeared in a matter of days. Hermione's thoughts ran from there.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

During one of their sessions in the Room of Requirement they all spoke at length on these topics. Hermione then asked, "What if the magical world worked closer with the mundane, specifically governments?"

"You know why our world originally hid? Well many governments do know about us, including our own. They just allow us to have free reign over our communities in most countries. If we began now and slowly started to become a part of the world at large, sure it might work out. But even then it would only work if we did it as a peaceful people; the reason why things went bad so fast in my world was because it was an act of war that brought us back to the world at large." Harry told her.

"Well what if after school is done and Voldemort is gone we look into this type of reintegration?" She asked while Harry looked thoughtful.

"Tell you what Mione, over the next few years you start making a detailed and usable plan. Then when this is all over, if, and only if, that plan can actually work without forcing it, I will happily help you."

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Rose had grown up a lot since the start of the year. Once she managed to get her Occlumency going she was able to control herself and her magic so much better. She learned how far she could take her metamorph abilities through training with Dora and occasionally Harry. Her body had finally caught up with the rest of her peers and she was starting to fill out. It was such a relief for her to not be skin and bones; but to actually look and feel like the young woman she was.

After their first attempt at working out the girls looked at her with pity until she set them straight saying she would never be that weak again. She was learning to duel and fight with Harry so much that he had to slow her down. She wanted to be stronger and better all the time which he understood but at the rate she was going it could easily turn her to look for things that were of a really dark nature. While Harry didn't have the same aversion to some dark magic the Ministry of Magic did, there were some things you just never really needed to learn, even for war.

While most of the stuff in Rose's life was looking up, she was having extremely conflicted feelings. No one had really pushed a relationship with Harry quite yet though Dora looked like she was close. Because of the pain Harry held within himself he was almost a teenager again warring with his emotions. Rose on the other hand started to have even more dreams of an explicit nature as the weeks went on. And while this was normal for some one her age, she started not only dreaming of Harry, but of 'Mione and Dora as well. She hoped it would stop and didn't really know who to talk to about it.

Overall despite the doom and gloom that seemed to be coming up this year it was her best ever so far. She had true friends that loved her and she knew it. It was such a wonderful feeling for her to actually know that someone loved her. She wasn't just stronger than ever before, she wasn't afraid all the time, and she knew what love was now. It finally felt like it was good to be her.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Dora at this point was frustrated. She had not dated anyone since last year and had these dreams almost every night about Harry. She wasn't trying to rush things but it was a task to be sure. She wanted him and was ready to start trying to building a relationship with him. By mid October they all knew and truly accepted what was the most likely outcome of this and the group continued to get closer.

Dora however was worried about how to start everything with Harry. I mean how do you try and get a guy to fall in love with you when he already has once and then buried you. It was a difficult thing for her and surprised her at how much she cared. Her other problem was the fact that it might pressure the other girls who were younger into things they might not be ready for in order to have his attention. She knew he wasn't that shallow but could understand how it might happen.

On the training side of things, she was loving it, despite having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. As she got into better shape she could see the effect it was having on her magical control. Her better Occlumency helped in that regard as well. The fact that she could now lock what she wanted to look like into a barrier helped her far more than she thought it would. Not only did it keep her from being as clumsy as she normally was, it allowed her to concentrate more on whatever magic she was trying to use.

However now knowing everything like she did, she honestly had no idea what she wanted to do for a career now, maybe she should talk to Harry one of these nights. Maybe we could make it into a date.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry was nervous, in just over twelve days his last love would be back at Hogwarts. Everything with the girls was going pretty damn well if he had to say so, but he could tell problems were going to start cropping up soon. He wasn't so thick that he didn't notice how Tonks was getting ready to start the relationship she wanted with him, how Hermione seemed to ignore the fact that she kissed him on her birthday, or how Rose seemed uncomfortable with him and the girls whenever anything like a relationship was brought up. These were things he would have to deal with soon but it would probably end up being after bringing Fleur into the mix.

He couldn't wait to have her back; it felt like the last piece to a large puzzle. It wasn't until now that he realized just how much she did with keeping everyone happy. While Hermione was constantly trying to push changes into the wizarding world, Dora working for the DMLE, and himself working with them both. She was the glue at home, she stopped working for Gringotts after Victoire was born because it was so hazardous and would have taken her away from home. She was what Molly Weasley wishes she was, the perfect house wife. It was honestly surprising to them all when she joined the family and it worked well with them all.

She ran the house with an iron fist covered in satin. She made sure the house was kept up, cared for the children, was the primary hostess for guests, and took care of him and her sister wives. She was the one that would cut off problems like the ones he was currently fussing over at the start. She would have sat them all down and forced them to work it out, because if you didn't; the wrath that she would bring down on you was a sight to behold.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

While the group was having these kind of problems, Dumbledore was having his own. He was confused as to what to do with the current situation. Ms. Potter no longer seemed to be friends with Mr. Weasley, that is not to say they were enemies but the trio of friends were definitely not as close as before. She seemed to be hanging out with Lord Gryffindor and it was quite the turn around. Her studies seemed to be going better, as well as her self confidence.

He was not sure what to do in this situation, while he would have some problems with Mrs. Weasley and her plans, it did not truly affect his overall goals. While she may be very vocal, she had no real bite, and the truth was it was a long shot that one of her children might catch Ms. Potter's eye. The family was purely on the side of the light so that shouldn't be a problem. No, the problem was she might no longer see him as her savior which at the moment seemed to be Lord Gryffindor. 'Maybe once they are separated from one another during the summer and she does not receive any mail from him and I come to her 'rescue''. It had its possibilities however he did not want to end up alienating Lord Gryffindor either.

He was slightly upset he allowed the situation to get this far out of his control. Maybe it is time to speak with Lord Gryffindor again? Perhaps I can tell him my vision of what the wizarding world could look like, with some omissions, and convince him that Rose is pivotal to those plans. But then again he might not like these ideas and might oppose them or he might get jealous of it being her. Such problems would have to wait until later, however, as he had to prepare for the schools to arrive.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

This was the pattern for the rest of October; with Rose, Hermione, Tonks, and Harry training and worried about the plans they were making and Dumbledore trying to figure out how he could salvage parts of his plan that were now being disrupted. But alas it was October 30th, time for the two schools to arrive. The day seemed to drag on forever to Harry. They had finally come up with some semblance of a plan but then again who knew how it would go once she learned everything. So far the other girls were on board but he was nervous about Fleur. She at this time in her life was fiercely independent and to the outside world very stuck up. However, it might appeal to her at the same time, these thoughts just kept plaguing Harry throughout the day so much so the girls had to pull him aside before lunch.

Rose and Hermione found Tonks and asked her what she thought was wrong with him. They had some idea of what was going on but neither of them knew how to deal with it and requested the older girl help him. She followed him after lunch to his room without him even noticing her presence which for him was very strange.

"Harry, are you going to be okay?" Dora asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so it's just hard right now, and it seems to be an emotional roller coaster for me. I just..."

He was interrupted by a swift kiss from Dora. She pulled back and smiled at him, "It is going to be all okay, you have nothing to worry about. Please stop worrying, everyone can see something is wrong and that could lead to people asking questions okay."

Harry was shocked by the kiss for a moment but loved it at the same time. He forgot how much he missed the physical side of his relationships with his wives. He looked at Dora and nodded his head at her words before sliding his hand of to the side of her face and pulled her into a searing kiss. Dora was surprised by this but kissed back vigorously. But they both ended it shortly after not wanting to get carried away since they both had classes to attend. Looking at one another with flushed faces they leaned in and kissed on another quickly and parted ways to deal with the rest of the day.

AN Short chapter I know but important all the same. Next we have the schools' arrivals, the goblet, and maybe some Fleur.


	17. Chapter 17

AN Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season much like I did, now back to the daily grind. Sorry for the long wait for this update, I had too much going on recently and I was struggling with a good way to write this chapter and not make things feel rushed or forced. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It truly means a lot, also if you had any issues with the previous chapters

I am not going to be giving Fleur an accent too much beside maybe doing the 'arry thing because it is a pain in the ass to write. French will be in italics from here on.

On another note, I got a message about Harry being too emo, I hope people understand that he lost everyone he ever cared about in the alternate universe. While a few months might seem like a lot to some people, it really isn't. His loss will slowly fade away as the story progresses with little dips here and there depending on what is going on in the story. He will also begin to feel this way a bit more later in the story as they bring up kids which he has already had and lost.

Made bearable by Real Swede 1/17/2016

Chapter 17

As the afternoon classes were coming to a close the professors dismissed their students to return their belongings to the dorms. Harry quickly headed into his quarters to calm himself. Despite the fact that Dora had calmed him temporarily with a kiss that made him smile, his insecurities came back. There was a knock on his door as he was taking deep calming breathes and he opened the door. Surprised at seeing Rose their he asked her to come in.

"Dora told us what happened earlier and why you were such a mess so I figured I would come help you get to the courtyard." She explained.

"Thank you, I just needed a few minutes to compose myself for what was to come. I am so terribly nervous about her being here for some reason."

"There is no real need to worry; I mean, look at how everything happened when you brought the other three of us into your life. We all took it fairly well and we have since gotten fairly close to one another. It will work out because you will make it that way." She said trying to reassure him, then she did something that surprised even herself.

She closed that gap between the two of them and hugged him. This was shocking for Harry as well because he knew how she felt and what physical content meant to them. It was nice and reassuring that she would break her own insecurities just to calm him. He hugged her back and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed but Harry just looked her in the eyes showing his understanding better than anyone on Earth. It made her feel so much better as a person.

"Funny you came here to cheer me up and I think that it helped you as well." Giving her a small smile. "You're right this will all work out because I have you all to help me."

Breaking their embrace, they quickly headed out the door to join the other students.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

"We will be there soon; I want all of you prepared to make an entrance. Fix yourselves and make sure not to do anything that will make a fool of us." Madame Maxime said as she addressed her students in the carriage.

Fleur quickly looked herself over as she felt the carriage begin to descended to the ground below. She was nervous, this made her even more so as she was unaccustomed to feeling this way. Normally she was cool and distant especially to those she didn't know, it was part of her facade that she used daily. She was worried about what would happen once they reached Hogwarts, she knew of how most of her classmates perceived her and why they disliked her. She was glad she still had a friend in Aimee but she was ready to leave school behind her.

"Form two lines and walk out in a calm and orderly fashion, heads held high, show them we are the best school in Europe." Madame Maxime instructed as the carriage landed and they began to step out. Fleur and Aimee stayed near the back as they normally did. They were momentarily blinded by the sun as they emerged and walked down the carriage stairs. Madame Maxime was speaking with whom Fleur guessed was Headmaster Dumbledore. The castle before her was truly a sight to see. It was quite amazing to see the sweeping landscape and the high walls. The towers looked like a fingers reaching towards the sky, it was quite a sight in deed.

As she was broken from her sight-seeing she began to look at the school assembled before her. There were four distinct groups of students which she guessed was because they were each of the four houses. Scanning the crowd, she saw how they were being watched. One group seemed be watching them with their noses in the air looking down on them as if they weren't truly worth their time. Another was scanning them trying to take in and learn as much as they could from the new comers. The next two groups were similar in nature just simply fascinated with this new group of people at their school. Then she arrived on a set of emerald eyes that seemed to only have eyes for her. They weren't the normal looks the other students were giving, they were so intense and focused only on her not even caring about the other students with her. She quickly had to focus on her magic and make sure her allure was not going wild but judging by the crowd this was not the case. However, it seemed like her magic was singing with joy, she would have to think on that later.

She quickly took note of how he looked, his Viking invader style hair, broad shoulders, obviously muscled physique, and those eyes. She was back to his eyes and they almost looked as if to be searching her out, searching her very soul. It was very unnerving however it quickly ended as they all began their trek back into the castle. Aimee knew something was up but Fleur just looked at her and shook her head knowing they would have to talk about it another time.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry took a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding after her gaze left his. He was sure she saw him and seemed to be interested however maybe a little unnerved. He hoped to be able to speak with her at least some tonight at the feast but knew that she would probably be at the Ravenclaw table. Rose and Hermione looked at him trying to get some form of sign that he was okay. He just gave them a tight smile and nodded at them.

Someone shouted about something on the lake but Harry didn't really care, he already knew of the ship currently rising up out of water. He lazily watched as Durmstrang came up to the headmaster, caring very little of their arrival. Curious how Dumbledore could be so friendly with Karkaroff since they were once enemies on the field, but Dumbledore was nothing if not the consummate politician. He barely noticed the other student beginning to follow them into the hall until Hermione poked him in the side. Clearing his head, he walked with the rest of his house back into the school.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Small conversation and whispers were going on all around the Great Hall as the students arrived and took their seats. Once the whole school had sat down Dumbledore came up to the podium and began to speak. Harry somewhat listened but again was distracted and his voice was nothing more than buzzing in his ear until he called to introduce Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and he watched as the girls came in an orchestrated fashion and walked down the middle of the tables. They were all lovely however Harry watched only Fleur as they made it up the head table they turned and took a bow for the whole hall.

"Please make yourselves at home and join my students at their tables" Dumbledore said speaking to the group at his table. Madame Maxime nodded and watched as her students went and sat down with the Hogwarts students. Harry was hoping she might make a different choice this time around but no such luck happened. She again found herself a seat with the Ravenclaws and began to speak with them introducing herself and her friend. Harry just kept watching her much like many of the boys in the hall. Hermione noticed him, "Harry you can't just stare at her the whole meal that would just be creepy and make it harder for her to trust you."

"I know it's just so hard, it's like the last piece of me is over there."

"I understand at least a little but you are just going to have to be a tad bit patient."

Harry just looked at her and gave a tired nod understanding that she was right but it was still hard. Forcing himself to watch the Durmstrang contingent arrive and show off. Ron was having a near orgasm over the fact that Viktor Krum was here and staying at the school. He told Rose and Hermione to move over and make sure he had a space at their table. Saying that Malfoy must have paid him already to sit there since there was no other way a guy like him would be able to hang out with such a renowned Quidditch star without it. Harry just rolled his eyes at his comments just trying to make it through the meal.

Dumbledore told them to enjoy their company and have a wonderful meal before sitting down and eating with the staff. Harry smirked as Hagrid seemed to be eyeing up Madame Maxime wishing them the best of luck in his head. As the meal continued Harry barely spoke until Ron broke his thoughts.

"You would do it right?" Ron asked.

"Huh, do what exactly I wasn't paying attention." Harry replied.

"Enter the tournament even though we are 'too young'."

"No, this tournament is folly normally and I see no need to prove myself in it. Besides it is meant for nearly adult witches and wizards not fourth year students. So no I will not nor would I enter into this tournament." He said trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh, what about you Rose, you would right I mean Dumbledore said something about a thousand galleons. Right?" Ron asking her.

"No thank you Ron, I would like a normal year for once without the whole defying death thing." Rose said feeling a bit nervous since she knew she would have to compete in it anyway. Harry though looked at her and gave her a smile that let her know that everything would be all right.

"puis-je s'il vous plaît avoir la Bouillabaisse" A soft female voice said from over his shoulder.

Without thinking Harry grabbed it, "Ici, vous pouvez l'avoir." He said in perfect french having learned much of the language after his marriage to Fleur.

"Merci" She said before catching his eyes she felt this deep-seated need to speak with him so she introduced herself. "By the way my name is Fleur Delacour, might I know yours?"

"Yes I am Lord Harrison Gryffindor, it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Delacour, perhaps you might join us."

"I would but I must take this to my friend Aimee at the other table. So please excuse me; I would love to talk with you, perhaps tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

"Please do not let me keep you from your friend, it was lovely to meet you and I would love to speak over breakfast tomorrow, say a quarter past seven." Fleur nodded and smiled at him as she turned and walked back to the Ravenclaw table. Harry felt his heart soar because he was able to talk with her, even more so since they would be able to speak for breakfast. It turned out even better than they had originally planned since he now had an in to speak with her already. Hopefully everything would go smoothly tomorrow morning. Not paying any real attention to the fact most of the boys at the table were drooling idiots trying to get her attention Harry just finished his meal and waited for Dumbledore to announce the beginning of the tournament.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As Fleur got back to the table and they began to eat she leaned over and asked Cho who the group was surrounding this Lord Gryffindor, she really didn't know right now after having talked with him.

"That is Lord Gryffindor, the one with the braided hair, the red-haired girl next to him is Rose Potter, the bushy haired one on his left is Hermione Granger, and the boy across from them with his back to us, thank god, is Ron Weasley. Why do you ask?"

"He spoke french, the Lord Gryffindor. What year is he in?"

"Lord Gryffindor is a fourth year, it is also his first year here as well. I can't believe he is so young, he looks almost eighteen and is very mature from what I know of him." Cho told her while looking at her trying to figure out why she was so interested.

Fleur just nodded her thanks and began to eat while her mind was trying to figure out what was going on.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Dumbledore stood from his meal and stepped up to the podium and began, "In a moment the Triwizard Tournament shall begin, something that has not been seen in many years. To those who wish to compete I wish you the best of luck. The artifact that will chose each schools champion will be brought forth in a moment. Each contestant must write their name and school on a piece of parchment and place it within it in order to be in the running for selection. Tomorrow night the names of the champions for each school will be chosen. Do not forget this is for students who are of age before tomorrow night." Grumbling about this rule seemed to be at each of the tables again. "Again I welcome our guests and wish to have a wonderful year getting to know one another." Dumbledore continued with his platitudes as Filch began to bring in the Goblet of Fire. The other two headmasters rose and joined Dumbledore in front of the head table. By some unspoken signal the Goblet lit with an eerie blue flame.

'So it begins again' Harry thought, 'Well I'll just have to make sure the girls can handle everything they are about to throw at them.'

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As night fell on the castle and the students were released from their meal, Fleur was sitting in her room thinking heavy on the day she had. Aimee was giving her this weird look wondering what was going on and finally decided to break the silence and ask.

"What has had you all confused today? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong per se, however I met this boy today, the one I asked about at dinner."

Aimee giggled because this conversation was unlike anything they had before, she stopped when she saw the glare Fleur was giving her.

"Not like that Aimee, at least I do not think so. Something was different about him than the others here. He was looking at me and only me when the school arrived at the courtyard. It was unnerving to say the least. His deep emerald eyes looked like they were peering into the depths of my very soul." Fleur said becoming almost wistful as she finished.

"Was he just pulled in like the others were, lord knows that it was bad, at least back home most of the boys are somewhat used to it by now."

"No Aimee, that's the thing, he was immune to my allure, totally. I spoke to him briefly at dinner when I went to get the Bouillabaisse, he even asked me to join him for breakfast in the morning."

Aimee's interest was thoroughly peaked at this point since this was not like her friend at all. Maybe it was a good thing that she met him.

"Fleur, maybe this is a good thing, I mean wasn't it Lord Gryffindor I think Cho said?"

"Yes, it was, and that kind of scares me, but oh I don't really know. Will you join me for breakfast in the morning?"

"I would love to Fleur, but I have join Michelle and her friends at the Hufflepuff table tomorrow morning, I already told her I would."

"Oh, well..."

"It will be fine, Cho said he was a fourth year but already a lord, I doubt anything bad will happen."

"You are right Aimee, well it is late and I am tired I will see you after breakfast then?"

"Good night Fleur, hopefully you will see your Lord Gryffindor in your dreams, yes?" Aimee said with a giggle having to dodge the pillow that came at her head. She just looked at her friend and stuck her tongue out as she got into bed.

As the night wore on Fleur was having a hard time falling asleep but when it finally did all she could think about was Lord Gryffindor. She hated how right her friend had been. The dreams kept starting normally then inevitably moved to more erotic scenes. She was more wet than she had ever been in her life and it wouldn't stop. Even though she was a Veela and a very sensual person she hated how this new man seemed to draw her thoughts. Fleur was forced to relieve herself of a few occasions throughout the night never truly getting any good sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Wow I can't believe I have over a thousand followers, nearly 650 favorites, and over 200 reviews, not to mention the 110k people who have viewed it. Thank you all for your support it means a lot. I hope you all continue to enjoy my story.

Edited by RealSwede 1/26/2016

Chapter 18

Harry woke up to something that had not happened to him since he finished his NEWTs, he had made a mess in his bed. The whole night going between this universe and his previous one, having sex with each of his wives, when they were young, when they were pregnant, everything. Even Rose began to appear in his dreams. He felt like he had sex all night. He knew they were dreams but they felt so real. Little did he know all the girls he was currently obsessing over were waking to the same problem as him.

Quickly casting a cleaning charm on his sheets he got up and got dressed. He waited outside his door as the girls began to arrive still trying to wake up as well. They all headed out to the pitch and began to stretch for their run.

"So Harry you alright?" Dora asked him.

"Yeah, a bit nervous but happy I get to have breakfast with her this morning. Sadly, I doubt I will be able to completely explain everything to her till this weekend and it is only Monday." He said with a little sadness in his voice. It was like he was being toyed with again with his goal so close, yet seemingly so far away.

"What if you just took her aside after breakfast and give her an oath about it and give her a brief version of events. I mean you could always see when she has to go to class. I am sure you could always just...what was it, oh yeah claim family business and miss class." Rose said, surprising everyone.

"Assuming it goes well this morning." Harry muttered darkly.

"You managed to get us all convinced and up to speed pretty quickly. Why not, I have faith in you." Dora said and the other two girls nodded in support.

The conversation ended there as the group began their normal routine.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As the group began to run none of them noticed a pair of deep blue eyes watching them from near the front of the Beauxbatons' carriage. Fleur had awoken around the same time as the rest of the group, panting from having to please herself yet again this morning. Needing to clear her head before breakfast she wanted to take in some fresh air. She noted how cool it was already in the morning wishing to be back in France where it was warm. They had only just arrived here at Hogwarts and she was already missing home. She guessed that wasn't too far from the norm as she would already be missing home even if she were still at Beauxbatons.

As she was standing there trying to clear her head, the focus of her dreams was with three girls and running around the lake. She was impressed as their group finished running and began to work out and finally stretch to finish the workout. She admired his form through the whole routine. He was, short of another word, beautiful. Then she started to look at the other girls with him, each of them were just as beautiful in their own ways. She was however surprised to see that a young lord like him was out doing a physical workout, especially since he was British.

She hadn't realized it last night but her Veela side seemed to call out to him, and she followed the magic. It shocked her when that side of her seemed to sing, it was something that never happened before but she knew what it meant. Fleur should have figured out what she was feeling already the night before but somehow missed it. She left from her spot to get ready for breakfast and wrote a letter to her mother telling her what she found with her magic and who it was with.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As the group was heading back up to their dorms in order to get ready for the day. Harry noticed Rose was looking nervous, he figured it was because tonight the champions would be chosen. Harry decided to pull her aside right quick to make sure she was fine.

"Rose, you going to be okay you are looking kind of nervous." He asked.

"I... I think so, I mean I know what is going to happen. But I really wish I didn't have to do this at all..."

"I know Rose, if there was a way I could take your place, I would in a heart beat. But, if too much changes, it would make it harder for all of us. Everything will be fine though. Trust me." He said trying to reassure her.

"I do, honestly I trust you more than I thought I would. I am just glad to have yours, Hermione's and Tonks' help."

"You will always have it Rose, never doubt that. Just remember get through the day and stay away from the Goblet so that way no one can try to discredit you. When your name is eventually called make sure you look shocked and say the oath we worked out. Hopefully I can get Fleur with us as well and I can focus on training the both of you." Harry told Rose.

"I know, I've got it. Thank you again Harry." She said then, in a move that probably shocked them both, Rose kissed him. It was short, chaste, and innocent. Harry was shocked because he never would have been so forward with anyone at this point in his life. Rose was shocked because it was something she never thought she would be able to do in her life and actually want to. Before Harry could respond Rose turned and trotted off towards the dorms.

Harry just sat there for a moment gaping like a fish not really believing that she had kissed him. The feelings behind the kiss lifted his spirit up a bit. Sighing he went into his room so he could go and meet with Fleur.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry arrived at ten after seven and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Despite it being a week day, there were very few people in the Great Hall at this time. He thought it was weird until he remembered that in his last life he would never be at breakfast this early unless he had one of Wood's crazy morning practices.

He fingered his robes absent-mindedly, continuously checking his own appearance before Fleur showed up. He almost didn't even notice when she walked into the Hall. God she was beautiful, having already been with Dora and Mione for the past two months had sort of numbed him to the fact that they weren't truly his, at least not yet.

" _Good morning Miss Delacour, please have a seat." Harry said warmly, trying to not sound nervous._

 _"Good morning to you as well, Lord Gryffindor. How was your morning workout?"_

Harry had a brief look of shock cross his eyes before he decided to try his hand at humor, _"Miss Delacour, I did not take you for someone who would follow me around, and so soon, we just met."_ She looked at him sharply for a moment, then after seeing his smirk she for some reason couldn't help but play along.

" _Were you not traveling with three young ladies this morning as well; I thought there might be room for a fourth."_ She said, not realizing just how much of a truth that actually was; she was also confused as to why she was seemingly flirting with him. It was so out of her character to behave this way.

Harry had to try to hide his shock behind a cough. Suddenly they were sitting in an awkward silence that seemed to last forever. Harry, seeing as how Fleur had started on her breakfast and seemed to not want to be the first to break the silence between them, decided to do it himself.

 _"Are you going to be entering the tournament while you are here or did you just come to support your school?"_ Harry asked her already knowing some of the answer.

 _"Yes, I planned on entering my name into the Goblet today."_

 _"You must be excited to compete in this new iteration of such a famed tournament."_

 _"Nervous and somewhat excited."_ She said somewhat hotly.

Harry knew why she was being somewhat short with him from his last question, so he decided to go for broke using what he knew of her at the time. " _You aren't going to enter to bring pride to your school are you. You want to do it to prove yourself, not just to others either."_

Fleur looked up from her breakfast quickly trying to figure out how he knew this. But Harry didn't give her a chance to say anything.

 _"I somewhat understand, you are Veela and you want people to see you for you own accomplishments and not just another pretty face. I understand, sadly I cannot and would not enter this tournament. You are truly brave, if you were here at Hogwarts, you would have done well here in my ancestor's house."_ He told her trying to sound as sympathetic as possible. He did truly understand better than she probably even could figure.

 _"Yes, I... I want to prove to the world that I am more than just a Veela. I need to show them._ " She told him, surprised that she had told him so honestly. They began to eat breakfast and exchange some small talk. Before long Fleur realized this breakfast was more than it initially seemed.

" _Why did you ask me to breakfast, Lord Gryffindor?_ " She asked while trying her best to hold his gaze.

 _"That is a conversation for somewhere far more private, my beautiful flower of the court."_ He said finally, after getting over the fact she had worked out that this was not just a casual breakfast meeting.

 _"Then lead me somewhere we can have this conversation that seems so important that you deemed it necessary to manipulate me into having breakfast with me. Also never use that name again, Lord Gryffindor._ " She said with such anger it was surprising that she was not yelling.

He nodded and slowly stood from the table and began to lead her towards the exit. Dora, 'Mione, and Rose had already finished their breakfast and had been waiting for their conversation to be over, however they knew something was wrong from the way they were leaving the Hall.

"I am going to join them, hopefully I can help calm her down since this is going to be hard, I think." Dora said, she only had DADA right before dinner tonight so it wasn't a big deal.

"Dora, make him tell her everything, oath, Pensive, everything. It really is the only way." 'Mione said.

"I know, hopefully I can head this off before he ends up having to Obliviate her and try again."

Both girls nodded as Dora got up from the table and quickly tried to catch up them. Realizing they were headed to his quarters and not the Room she decided to take a shortcut to meet them there.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As they walked in silence Harry was slowly beating himself up for messing this up. It should have been just a calm conversation then he would ask her to talk privately and done. Now he had to contend with her being angry before the real shit even hit the fan, so to speak. 'Fuck, Harry, way to fucking go. Now you are going to have to fix this, you dumbass' he thought as he berated himself.

As they came up to the door to his quarters, Dora was sitting their waiting for them. Fleur quickly looked at him trying to figure out what was going on now.

 _"I promise everything will be explained inside. I believe Dora here just came to make sure everyone stayed calm."_ Harry said trying to keep this situation from going downhill further. Despite everything Fleur decided to listen to what he had to say. Even though she was mad at him her magic was still searching his out and it felt like a symphony going on inside her.

Harry opened the door for them and let the girls walk inside. He waved his hands towards the couch in his sitting area to have the girls sit. _"I am sorry but we will end up having to speak English for this part of our conversation as Dora does not speak French yet._ " He explained.

"Fine, we will speak English, now why did you want to meet me? You apparently knew I was coming and this morning was not just a friendly breakfast either." Fleur said.

"I am sorry for misleading you, because I did, but when this is all over I hope you will understand why I did it, and I can promise you now that it was not something I wanted to do. I also have no intention in trying to hurt you in any way." He told her. "Before we begin, the young lady sitting next to you is Dora Tonks; she is a 6th year Hufflepuff. Dora, this is Miss Fleur Isabelle Delacour, daughter of Alain and Appoline Delacour and granddaughter of the French Veela Enclave Council Leader. Her father is the French Deputy Minister of Magic." Dora already knowing this just sat there and smirked as Fleur's mouth dropped open comically.

"H-h-how...how could you know all of that. Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded while gripping her wand tightly.

"I, Harrison James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor, so swear that my name is Harrison James Potter, and everything said in this room will be the truth to the best of my knowledge until we leave, so I swear, so mote it be."

Fleur looked around confused, she thought he was only Lord Gryffindor. Looking over to Dora she saw that she didn't seem surprised by what he just revealed.

So began the same explanation that he gave the girls on the train, showing some Pensive memories when needed to further explain or prove his story. After a brief lunch, which Harry had one of the House Elves bring them, where none of them seemed to want to talk about anything, they quickly picked up from where they had left off.

Fleur still didn't know what to make of everything but so far she just had to be astounded. It seemed so fucking unbelievable to her. As the story came to a close and Fleur witnessed her own wedding, seeing her family and friends there much older was more of a shock than anything else she had witnessed. It really drove home how much he knew about her and it truly scared her more than anything. She was so confused because it didn't seem to change the way her Veela nature seemed to sing with being near him.

"Harry can you leave us for a bit, say about an hour, then we will have to leave to give Fleur time to place her name in the Goblet assuming she still wants to try. We will then meet in the Great Hall for the choosing of the champions." Dora said so that way she could hopefully figure out where Fleur's mind was at.

"Yeah, sure...Rose and 'Mione should be out of class right now so I will go and make sure they are doing fine." Harry responded. "I will do what ever it is that you wish concerning this information," He assured Fleur before leaving.

Before she could even look up at him, Harry was out the door.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in. Seems totally unbelievable and impossible. So far though, in all of the conversations I have had with him, the way he acts, the things he knows; well, there is really no way it could be a lie." Dora told Fleur.

"I am understanding that somewhat. But what does he really want from me. For starters I don't even know what to do with this information yet; It is still to fresh for me. Secondly is he trying to replace his lost wife with me?"

"No, that is really not the way to look at things. He told you all of this so you can make your own choice for everything. You have no obligation to join us, or even be friends, if you do not wish. Rose, Hermione, and myself, however, have already made the decision to join him, for life."

"For life? So soon, you have only just known him for, what, two months? I do not see how that is possible." Fleur said, still not understanding how they could reach that conclusion while her Veela side was jealous of them.

"Well, you have to understand that while this is all new to us, he does understand us better than any other male could ever since Harry already knows so much about us. He really is the pick of the litter, so to speak. Then you have to go with the fact that he is very similar to all of us in some way." Fleur had a confused look after he last sentence, Dora however did not let her interrupt. "He is the male personification of Rose; Harry accepts Hermione despite her flaws, her large intellect, and other insecurities; and me for who I am not for what I can change into. You are the same way, he is immune to your Veela charms and knows what it is like to be wanted for something you truly are not, nor want to be." Dora explained.

"My Veela side has already chosen him." Fleur admitted in a low whisper despite herself. She did not understand how it could not have happened this early in the other universe but supposed it was because she ignored it where now she could not.

"Fine, so say that I decide to join with everything how is this going to work?" Fleur said.

Dora gave her a knowing smirk, she already figured the resigned way Fleur was sitting after Harry showed her their wedding that the girl was sold. "Well it is going to go something like this..."

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

In the Gryffindor common room Harry, Rose and Hermione were sitting at a desk in a low conversation. "I am sure Dora will talk her down from any anger she might feel. Honestly she is probably still in the same information overload we all had that day on the train. You should just get her to give you the oath and obscure the knowledge like you did with us. Give her the option to join us for tomorrow night's practice in the room and leave it at that." Hermione reasoned with Harry.

Rose had long since calmed down, Harry still being selfless ignored the conversation about how everything went with Fleur until he managed to get Rose to center herself. He understood why she was nervous but the jitters were still getting to her. Hermione knew what he was doing, because it was not as selfless as one would think, he was just deflecting having to deal with the situation.

"Of course 'Mione, I suppose that is the only thing I can do. I am just glad it went okay with Dora there with me. I wish you two could have been as well." Harry said before casting a quick Tempus spell.

"Care to join me to the Great Hall with Dora before the choosing ceremony?"

Both nodded and got up together before heading out to his room and on to the Great Hall. Opening the door all three stepped through to see Fleur and Dora still talking quietly on the couch. Before Harry could start saying anything Fleur spoke.

"I understand why you wished to speak with me this morning and I am sorry for getting angry at breakfast. I just thought you might be immune to my allure but still wish to use me because I am Veela. I need some time to process all this information that you have given me, however..." She had to stop to gather herself because this was a big thing to admit to a Veela mate, even more so with the situation they were currently in. "My magic has already been caught by you, I was yours regardless of this current situation in which we find ourselves. Dora has told me of how you plan on dealing with everything and I agree."

Harry unconsciously let out the breath he had been holding while she spoke. Even though the other three girls had accepted him, he still worried about being rejected by Fleur. Harry supposed he had Dora to thank for it.

"Thank you for hearing me out and not rejecting me, I will give you the time and space you need to figure this all out for yourself. Honestly I was more worried than I probably should have been, but thank you none the less." Harry said before asking her to say an oath not to speak about this information with anyone outside of this group and Harry cast his memory fidelis on her. After that, because they had obviously not done it yet, he introduced 'Mione and Rose to Fleur.

"I must go since I have not been with any of my classmates since this morning. Then I need to enter into this tournament regardless of what I may know now. I must prove myself anyway. I will inform my Headmistress that I had family business with you Lord Gryffindor that suddenly came up. It was a pleasure meeting all of you." Fleur said as she got up to leave.

Harry nodded accepting what she said before saying that she could join them any weekday night for their studying and practice sessions.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Arriving at the Great Hall, Dora wished Rose good luck and gave her a hug before heading over to her house table. Finding three seats next to Ron open they all sat down waiting for the meal to start.

Rose's nervousness started to come back after the Hall had filled and they had started to eat. Hermione spent most of the meal trying to calm her down as discreetly as possible while Harry ate solemnly across from them. Ron kept saying how cool it would be to get chosen while the twins sitting down from them were supporting Angelina who managed to enter her name into the cup.

Dumbledore slowly stood and the Great Hall fell into silence without even a word. The quiet was almost eerie with only the sound of hundreds of people breathing being heard. "Welcome everyone, again, to Hogwarts, the Goblet of Fire shall be choosing our champions momentarily however let me introduce the judges for the tournament. First we have Mr. Ludo Bagman from the Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports; next is Mr. Barty Crouch also from the Ministry, Department of International Magical Cooperation; Headmistress Maxime; Headmaster Igor Karkaroff; and lastly, myself, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." Taking a deep breath Dumbledore continued his speech, "As I said, in a moment the Goblet of Fire will give the names of each school's champion, if you are called please head over to this anteroom over here so you can receive your instructions for the first task. Now..." as he stopped speaking the Goblet's deep blue fire seemed to grow higher and brighter.

The fire then quickly went from blue to a startling red and a small piece of parchment came out. Dumbledore then read the parchment out loud for the hall, "the Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." As he finished speaking the Durmstrang section at the Slytherin table exploded in to cheers and applause which was quickly joined by the rest of the hall in a much politer and more subdued manner.

The Great Hall quieted as Viktor made it into the anteroom. The fire once again went red before another piece of parchment came out. "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." The applause from the crowd was similar to that of before however a few voices of anger could be heard from their school that she was picked. Fleur quickly got over her shock and held her head high as she walked out.

As the applause died down the fire belched out the final name, "the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory." Hogwarts exploded in cheers, even Angelina despite being upset at not being chosen. Rose was beginning to sweat as she now realized her name was about to come out of the Goblet.

"Excellent, now that the names have been chosen I wish them all good luck in the trials to come; however, in the end, only one name will go down in history as a victor..." As he was speaking the Great Hall stopped listening to him as they went into shock seeing the Goblet once again go red. Even Dumbledore looked nervous as to what was about to happen. Another piece of parchment was shot from the Goblet and Dumbledore grabbed it from the air.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

While the three champions were standing in the anteroom waiting for the officials from the tournament to come and tell them about the first task Fleur stood there in disbelief. She could not believe she had been chosen. She somewhat knew it was going to happen after her day-long adventure with Harry but still could not believe that it was happening. She figured it could all end up being one big joke had she not been selected but, never the less, here she was.

'Well maybe Rose won't get picked like he did.' Fleur thought as she heard foot steps approaching the door as it opened.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Dumbledore could not believe his eyes. He did not know how this could have happened right under his watch. There was no way this could have happened. He quickly realized that his pawn was being played by someone and it wasn't him. 'What are you up to Tom?' He thought as he said the name in almost a whisper.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

"Rose Potter" Dumbledore said quietly at first before saying it again louder till it became an almost shout the third time he called her name.

Rose however was still sitting down at the Gryffindor table before looking over to Harry and 'Mione to gather her courage. Harry smiled back at her letting her know that everything would be okay and that she could do it. 'Mione looked at her and gave her a sympathetic smile. Standing up as the crowd looked on at her with confusion.

"I did not do this; why does this always seem to happen to me..." She sounded so dejected and shocked no one would have believed it was an act. She supposed it really was not that much of one but still.

"I, Rose Dorea Potter, swear on my magic, my life..." several students were crying out for her to stop as taking such an oath was nearly unheard of while many of the professors were trying to stop her. "my very soul, that I did not place my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask, coerce, or bribe anyone to enter on my behalf. As I say, so mote it be." As she finished she called out Prongs before walking down the tables to the anteroom to a stunned crowd.

Harry took that as his cue to get up and began to head after the teachers and officials going into the room.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As Rose entered the room she caught Fleur's gaze and the girl just looked shocked that it was all true so far and sad for the young girl. Cedric asked if they need them for anything but was interrupted by hearing the shouts coming from behind her.

Dumbledore quickly descended upon Rose and began to demand answers to if she had placed her name in the Goblet of Fire. Handling her roughly, she started to retreat into herself since it wasn't too much different from her time on Privet Drive. Yelling and screaming could be heard from all those behind him trying to figure out what just happened. None of them seemingly to remember the fact that she just swore on her own soul that she did not do it.

Harry slowly stepped into the room trying to figure out what was going on before seeing Dumbledore roughly interrogating Rose. Letting his aura lose, barely containing his rage at the old man, "Dumbledore, release her!" Harry demanded calling the attention of everyone in the room. Everyone was shocked to see a student yelling at the Headmaster like that, and Dumbledore no less.

"That is enough Headmaster, in case you did not remember, she just gave a magical oath saying she did not enter her name..."

His rant was interrupted by the other Headmasters demanding to know why he was there and speaking that way. McGonagall was ready to explode on the child and Snape looked ready to cast at him. Harry's magic swept through the anteroom ceasing all further discussion and debate.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Fleur was shocked to see the young man she had spent all day with, learning crazy and impossible things, was here demanding the respect of everyone in the room. It was definitely not something she ever thought she would see in her life time. She, however, tried her best to hide a blush as she felt herself get wet from feeling and seeing the power he held, it was truly an erotic sight for her.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Headmistress Maxime broke from the stupor first, "Why is this leetle boy here, Dumbledore?"

"This is MY castle Headmistress and such a disaster as this caused me to become involved." Harry said looking every bit a powerful Lord.

Snape began to try to say something and he only got as far as insolent before he was hit with a stunner from Harry. "Now I would like to know how a fourth year student is has been entered into this magical tournament for 'of age' students and as a fourth champion at that." Harry demanded while looking at Crouch.

"The rules are absolute...when a name is given from the Goblet they must compete; it is magically binding to that person regardless of the current disaster we are faced with... she must compete." Crouch said sounding worried and a little bit dazed.

'Fake Moody must already have been messing with dear old dad earlier than I thought' Harry pondered. "Very well, Retired Master Auror Moody, as this is my ancestor's castle I request you to investigate how her name was entered into the Cup and chosen." Turning to Dumbledore and McGonagall, "Tomorrow morning at breakfast you will announce that this is not the fault of Ms. Potter and that it will be investigated thoroughly." Now looking at Ludo, "You, with Mr. Crouch, will issue a press statement stating these facts as well so that way no ill will shall be shown to the victim."

The voice and magic around Lord Gryffindor brokered no room for argument and they all, if hesitantly, agreed.

"Now please give the Champions the required information for the first task as I believe Rose needs to leave." Harry said while looking at the tear streaked face of Rose. Crouch and Ludo quickly issued the necessary information and Harry whisked Rose away back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

After they had left Karkaroff demanded to know what just happened and who was that student. Dumbledore turned to him, "That was Lord Gryffindor, heir of the Gryffindor family, last remaining heir of any of our school's founders." Dumbledore's anger seemed to permeate through the room as he spoke. He was mad as hell that this situation devolved so quickly as to be spoke like some errant school boy. Everyone else simply absorbed this information while McGonagall realized how much power her new lion really had here in the castle.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews and even the constructive criticism, I will endeavor to make my work better as much as I can however I give no promises. Hope everyone liked the last chapter and we can hopefully begin to work further into the plot. It will probably be the first task in the next chapter or two and another two or three until the Yule Ball, just to give you all a reference to where we are now in fourth year. Well at least that is what I hope to have, but who knows where my writing will take me.

Ron bashing ahead for those of you somehow like the character. Honestly outside of people's reaction to what he does it will end up being very close to canon because he truly was a jealous, insensitive, and idiotic dumbass. Regardless of how people portray him in fan fiction he really holds Harry back at least in my opinion. I think I might have gone a bit over the top but eventually it will be explained

Some slight adult content.

Crafted to actually be coherent by RealSwede 1/26/2016

Chapter 19

As Rose and Harry made their quick retreat back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Dumbledore having told everyone who they had just dealt with was having to enervate his potion master. To say he was irate would be like saying goblins knew money. Dumbledore even thought of stunning the man again just to get him to shut up.

Crouch and Ludo looked towards Dumbledore for guidance in this situation and he just slowly gave them a nod, knowing that it could possibly be bad if they did not follow the commands Harry gave. Dumbledore had to give the little shit some mild notion of congratulations for perfectly handling the situation despite the fact they it completely undermined him and every other authority figure in the room. He made it up in his mind to pull Lord Gryffindor aside right after breakfast in the morning.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Professor Moody had already left the area stating he was going to go check the Goblet for clues and begin his search. He thought it was funny that he had been placed on investigating the fourth champion's entrance into the tournament seeing how he was the one who made it happen. He left the anteroom with a slight smirk on his face watching the 'Light' be thrown in to absolute chaos.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Rose was leaning heavily on Harry as he protectively had an arm around her walking back to the tower. Mid-stride Harry cast a messenger patronus to Hermione to have her grab a change of clothes for both of them and meet him in his quarters. A moment later he sent a similar one to Dora in her dorms. Rose just stayed in step with Harry all the way back to his rooms. Stepping inside she was surprised to see Hermione with a pair of pajamas waiting for her. Mione was about to start asking questions about what had happened but before she could get a word out Harry's shake of his head stopped her.

Knowing it must have been bad, she took over for Harry and led Rose into the spare bedroom to get changed for bed.

"Rose, I am sorry it went as bad as it did in that room, I thought I would arrive soon enough." He said feeling like he failed her in some way. "'Mione, please stay with her tonight in that room..."

He however was interrupted by Rose, "Don't go Harry" looking at him with pleading eyes. Harry was at a loss for how to deal with the situation.

"Harry, go get ready for bed, maybe enlarge it, we will all stay with her tonight." 'Mione said understanding what her friend needed.

As the girls left Dora walked in and looked at Harry wondering what happened. They thought it through so well. So Harry quickly explained what was happening when he walked into the anteroom. Dora, even though she knew how Dumbledore could be from Harry's memories, was shocked that Rose was handled in such a way.

"I think it was worse for her than me because her stay at Privet Drive was worse than even mine." Harry said still sounding dejected.

"It is not your fault Harry; you could not have known that she would react that badly. Go shower and whatever, I will go check on them." Dora said

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry quickly showered and changed into some nightwear before stepping out of the bathroom. He knew what the girls had wanted but it still shocked him that they were there in his bed. Rose was laying down in the middle of the bed surrounded by Dora and 'Mione as she cried softly.

None of them expected her to break down like that in the room but could understand how and why it happened now. Before Harry got into the bed he slowly looked at the girls. 'Mione in a loose blue v-cut shirt and some mini-boyshort panties, Dora in a tight-fitting red tank top with some sarcastic slogan on it and a black wide strapped thong, and Rose in an overly large tan shirt and men's boxers. Despite the current situation he had no choice but to recognize their bodies. Quickly putting those thoughts from his head he caught the smirk Dora gave him.

While Harry was climbing in the bed, Dora shifted over a little bit to make room for Harry in the middle. Harry, trying to not touch anyone inappropriately, got into his spot between Rose and Dora. Harry was about to say something but Dora took his head in her hands and silenced him with a quick but heated kiss. As they pulled apart she gave him a shake of her head to let him know that it could be talked about in the morning.

He looked over at 'Mione and saw that she was sitting their chewing on her lip, obviously not totally comfortable with the current arrangement but understand Rose's need. He just smiled at her and gave her an awkward hand squeeze on her shoulder. She smiled back at him letting her know that she would be okay.

Rose, who up until now was crying into 'Mione's chest, turned over and latched on to Harry like the broken child she was. Harry just took her into his arms and allowed her to burrow into his body. Harry kissed the top of his her head as he gave her a tight squeeze around her body. Dora then cuddled into his back and 'Mione cuddled into Rose's all some how touching one another in a mass pile of bodies.

Slowly Rose managed to cry herself to sleep, 'Mione and Dora soon followed as well. Harry kept mentally berating himself until he finally came to the conclusion that this was not something that they could have even prepared for and would just have to make it up to them.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Potions Master Severus Snape sat at his desk trying to concentrate on anything but what had just happened in that room. The new young Lord Gryffindor stunned him like it was nothing. He chastised himself for having some little whelp catch him off guard and it was something he was not going to allow to happen again.

Despite his anger at the situation and vowing to get some form of vengeance on him, he did make a note to be cautious around him. The boy seemed to have understood the situation and played it perfectly for his benefit; one might even say it was very Slytherin of him. Dumbledore thought that any plans he would make must be carefully laid out.

Just as he was about to head off to sleep, following two quick shots of fire whiskey, he heard the headmaster's call from the Floo in his office.

"Yes Headmaster?" He said in a surly manner.

"I was just hoping that following breakfast tomorrow you could join me in my office to possibly have a nice conversation with Lord Gryffindor" Dumbledore said using the most grandfatherly voice possible.

"Of course Headmaster"

"Excellent Severus, well I shall let you go then, see you in the morning." Dumbledore said as the Floo connection cut off.

Snape just shook his head before going off to bed. Throughout the night he had several wonderful fantasies involving the death of James Potter and Lord Gryffindor, not to mention the horrific use of both Lily and Rose Potter.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Ron was fuming mad at his so-called friends. Not only had they not been hanging out with him unless it was meals for the most part, they were always with Lord Gryffindor. 'It must be all the money he has' he thought to himself. 'They are so ungrateful to me; after all the help I have given them the past three years.'

Ron continued to silently rage even through his horrible sleep.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As Harry began to awake, he felt the wonderful presence of limbs and the warmth from the bodies against him. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed everyone had pretty much stayed in the same spots from last night however he did notice that he was on his back with Rose tucked into his side. Dora however seemed to be resting on top of him with her breasts pressing into his ribs. 'Mione had her leg touching his under where Rose was laying. Overall it was a wonderful and heart warming sight for Harry.

Then he noticed something was off, Dora's hands had apparently wandered in the night and one was comfortably gripping his manhood. He was elated and conflicted at the same time. Dora then started making slow moans apparently having a good dream. The hand that currently had ahold of him starting to slowly and clumsily move up and down. His cock started to slowly enjoy the rubbing becoming fully hard. The pumps of her hand grew slightly faster and all Harry could do was groan with his eyes closed hoping she would either stop or finish it.

He felt a slight kiss against his neck and his eyes shot open. Looking down he had Dora looking up at him with lust in her eyes. Harry, though, felt slightly uncomfortable with the situation due to all of them being so much younger than him and not wanting this to happen in a bed with all of them. He kissed Dora on her forehead and told her good morning.

"Well it surely seems that way doesn't it." She responded.

"As much as I am enjoying what you are doing I think we should stop, please." Harry pleaded.

"Oh come on, it would be fun." She teased.

"Of that I have no doubt, but not yet." He said

Dora removed her hand before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips. She then slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She teased him by walking away with her hips swaying her panties and shirt not leaving much to the imagination.

He let a sigh of relief out before looking down at Rose. Her face was still puffy and a little red. He slowly disentangled himself from her before giving both Rose and Hermione kisses on their foreheads.

Two pairs of eyes started to flutter open. "It is time to get up; a run will do us all some good I think." Harry said to their groans. He then got up from bed and put on some workout clothes. Dora, having come out of the bathroom, watched, with Rose and Mione, Harry's nearly naked body that they didn't have time to appreciate the night before.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The girls hated to admit it but the run had clearly done them all some good. Rose managed to get out some of the frustration she felt for being weak the night before, 'Mione got over her need to know everything that had happened in the anteroom, Harry managed to get over any of the guilt he had over him being in the room too late to stop Dumbledore's handling of Rose, and over what happened this morning in the bed.

After stretching all of them slowly walked back into the castle and split up to head back to their respective rooms. Still being early Rose and Hermione had yet to run into anyone in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Despite everything that happened last night that was, without a doubt, the best night of sleep I have ever had." Rose told Mione.

"I was extremely nervous to be in a bed with another person, let alone a man, but you are right. I could almost get used to it." She said with a blush.

"I know what you mean. It was amazing being next to him all night long." Rose replied sporting a blush of her own.

"Ready to go face the day?" 'Mione asked gently.

"Yeah, might as well, at least I have you guys to support me." Rose said with conviction.

Both girls started to walk down the stairs when they noticed a few people milling in the common room. Most notably however was Ron, he looked like shit. His eyes were blood-shot and his face was red. 'Mione noticed as soon as they hit the bottom of the stairs that the room had gone silent. Rose was kind of oblivious since she didn't expect anything to happen in the common room.

"What the bloody fuck Rose! I thought we were friends, but no, you managed to go and cheat your way into the tournament! You are just a stupid half-blood whore! I know you somehow managed to get around the oath!" Ron raged and ranted, the whole common room's silence was even worse than before. No one expected this kind of thing to happen this morning. Questions about what happened sure but such vitriol coming from a Weasley and Ron for that matter was just shocking.

"What..." was all Rose managed to get out before Ron started a new.

"Yeah, don't need me as a friend now that you have Lord Gryffindor do you. Hanging out with him all the time because he has money. And when you are not with him, you are studying like the little know-it-all mudblood bitch next to you..." Further jealous rant, however, was cut off by a blinding red light from across the room.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry had just got out of the shower and was half-dressed when he got the feeling something wasn't quite right. He was confused as to where the feeling was coming from, but he felt it none the less. Standing with wand in hand he started to look around the room. Then he knew, somehow he knew, Rose was in trouble. Forgetting the fact he only had pants on, he sprinted out of his quarters into the common room.

"...mudblood bitch next to you..." was all Harry needed to hear before a stunner flew from his wand, sending Ron into the wall next to the stairs leading to the boys' dorm. His aura flaring around him like a mystical wind of righteous anger. He was panting from the quick sprint down the hall and had to reign himself in to stop him from killing the jealous berk.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The whole common room seemed to have lost the ability to think through what had happened. Here was a boy who hated all things Slytherin and dark, spouting the same bigotry they did. To make things even worse he was accusing Rose Potter of cheating even after the oath she gave in the Great Hall after her name came out. Ginny seemed to be the first to come from her stupor and quickly bound her brother and started to levitate him out of the room, not even bothering to look around. The twins quickly joined her in taking him to the hospital wing.

"We will take care of this disappointment..." Twin one said.

"...and make sure McGonagall..." Twin two said.

"...knows exactly what happened." Twin one finished.

Harry just looked at them and nodded. He then walked over to Rose and Hermione to make sure they were okay. All of the boys in the room looked at Harry with envy of his exposed body. The girls however were staring at his body as each muscle moved towards the two stunned to tears girls. He quickly whispered to them that everything would be okay and they left together.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Once in Harry's quarters the girls had stopped crying. Harry left them in the common room to finish getting dressed.

"I can't believe he said all of those things." 'Mione said, finally breaking the silence.

"Well..." Rose started but was interrupted by Harry.

"I can..." They both turned to see him standing in the door, "...he said very similar things to my 'Mione back when she ended up rejecting him after Hogwarts. I knew he might be jealous like he was in my timeline about your name coming out of the Goblet but you guys have a very different relationship than the one in my world."

"Yeah he was like you best friend through school right?" 'Mione asked, upon seeing his nod she continued. "Well for us he is just kind of around, we hung out with him from time to time but outside of somehow being in our adventures we really were just acquaintances. Still it was crazy to see that."

"He won't be the only one who tries to say things like this, I am sorry for that, again I was not there." Harry said

"No, this was not your fault, we... I need to be able to stand up from myself." Rose said.

Harry and Hermione looked at Rose before having a kind of group hug. Making sure their clothes were fine they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Most of the school was already sitting down for breakfast when the trio arrived. Dora had a place for all of them at the Gryffindor table waiting for them. She immediately knew something was wrong by looking at them but knew they would tell her later so didn't ask about it.

She did however slide them a copy of this morning's Daily Prophet.

Girl-Who-Lived Fourth Champion for Triwizard Tournament

Last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the Goblet of Fire selection of champions occurred. This reporter was told by the Ministry of Magic that somehow following the standard choosing of three champions another piece of parchment left the Goblet with Rose Potter's name.

This reporter also learned that regardless of her entering herself or not it constitutes a magically binding contract. Therefore, the young girl of fourteen must now face the same dangers and challenges that three 'of age' competitors must face.

It is of an interesting note that following her selection and after getting over her shock; Rose Potter gave a magical vow. That's right dear readers, she gave a magical vow saying she did not enter the tournament nor ask anyone to do it for her. To make it even more astounding the brave young woman swore on her life, magic, and very soul. This reporter was shocked in learning these details.

This reporter wonders what is happening at the Ministry of Magic to let our girl hero be placed into danger like this. Is this some nefarious plot by Sirius Black or is this something else? Rest assured readers that this reporter will do her best to get to the bottom of this.

Rita Skeeter

Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory pg. 2

Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum pg.3

Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour pg.4

Sightings of Sirius Black pg. 5

Putting the paper down they were all somewhat relieved that the facts had been correct. Harry we even impressed that Rita Skeeter could even write a good report but figured that it might be a juicy enough story without the embellishments. He did laugh to himself that Sirius is probably laughing at his mention.

"Well it could be a lot worse." 'Mione said, she just received a death glare from Rose and two nods from Harry and Dora.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

While most of the students were reading the Daily Prophet article or just talking about what happened last night, Dumbledore was looking down from his seat, observing the students. When he went to bed last night he thought his plans were ruined by some unseen player. He did figure it was just another plot from Tom but didn't know what its end goal was.

He woke up this morning though thinking that it would be best to talk with Moody and have him delay finding the full truth from what happened last night. The girl could easily be good bait for Tom and possibly getting everything back on track. Now he just had to speak with Lord Gryffindor and kiss his ass. Dumbledore was extremely upset with having to play nice with the young lord but the power he had over the castle and his position made in necessary. Perhaps it was time to let the young lord know some of his plans, perhaps bringing him in to help Rose. Even he had to admit that he was powerful in his own right. He noticed that the hall was mostly full at this point so he decided now would be a good time to make his required announcement.

"May I have your attention" Dumbledore started, "Last night for reasons currently unknown, Rose Potter was chosen as an additional champion for Hogwarts. Currently Retired Auror Moody is investigating how this happened along with the judges. Ms. Potter through no fault of her own has been entered into this tournament. We can only hope that the investigation will discover the culprit and justice will be done. Now enjoy your last few moments of breakfast as I believe classes do start soon." He finished and descended through the throng of tables heading right for Lord Gryffindor.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

"Harrison, my boy..." Dumbledore started as he walked up on the group, before giving a clearing cough, "Lord Gryffindor rather, would you please join me in my office so we can speak in private."

"Of course Headmaster, I will be right there." Harry replied.

"Wonderful, I happen to be craving Ice Mice right now." Dumbledore said referring to his password. Harry nodded, not that he needed it but oh well.

Getting up from his seat he quickly bid the girls a good day before heading after the Headmaster.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry arrived at the Headmaster's office moments later. Asking the gargoyle to step aside he quickly ascended the steps to see what the old man felt like saying today. He figured it would be about how he took over everything following Rose's choosing and how disappointed Dumbledore is in him for stunning Snape.

"There you are, please have a seat Lord Gryffindor." Harry saw he was right, Snape sneering off in the corner by the bookshelves that lines one of the walls. "Now first I want to thank you for last night. I hate to admit it but my emotions got the better of me. I should not have handled Ms. Potter that way and I will be sure to apologize" Dumbledore said with a sullen grandfather sort of way.

"That being said I am somewhat impressed in how you dealt with the situation. I was surprised at how quickly you understood what was going on in that room. So for getting control of the situation I must congratulate you. That being said, I wonder why you came into the anteroom."

'Congratulations and flattery, he is trying to win me over for something.' Harry mused before replying. "I saw how shocked Ms. Potter seemed to be after her name came out of the Goblet. Not to mention my own shock. But honestly I followed to make sure everything was handled appropriately. Not only was I concerned for a fellow student and house mate; I was concerned for what was happening in my ancestor's legacy. I am sure you can somewhat understand."

"Yes, yes I can understand wanting to make sure everything was handled properly." Dumbledore said but was interrupted from any further reply.

"Remember how you asked me if I knew the power I held in these walls and if I would try to change anything." Harry stopped waiting for the nod that he headmaster eventually gave him. "While I am not changing anything it is and will forever be my duty to care for the students under the care of the castle, regardless of house."

"That is very admirable and again I commend you for it; however why might I ask you did you feel necessary to stun Professor Snape?"

"Because despite the fact he may be a Professor at this institution, I am, and my heirs, shall be the Lord of this Castle. He attempted to further interrupt me last night in the anteroom while I was apparently needed to exert my will, the simplest solution was to stun him. I would also note that he did have his wand out at the time as well." Harry responded

"You arrogant..." From Snape was cut of from the dual glares from both of the other occupants in the room.

"I am not arrogant Professor Snape, I just know my place, perhaps it is you that needs to be reminded yours." Harry said

"Well I am afraid I cannot have you running around just..." Dumbledore tried

"I am afraid Headmaster, that there is no allowing about it. As I stated the first time we met in this office, last night, and again just moments ago; this is MY castle, regardless of wishes and wants." Harry said knowing that Dumbles really didn't have an argument against him.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

"What do you mean he stunned my son, who does this reprobate think he is..." was all that could be heard from Molly Weasley as she left Professor McGonagall's office to head towards the Headmaster's.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Before the conversation could continue the Headmaster was startled by a portrait telling him an irate Molly Weasley was trying to get in. Sighing to himself he allowed to guardian to open to allow her entry.

Harry groaned to himself. He had loved the woman like a surrogate mother for a long time in his last life, but knew for a fact that Molly probably only heard that Ron was stunned and that was it.

"Headmaster..." Molly started before seeing that she had an audience. She also noticed that Lord Gryffindor, the boy her stunned her own was right here. "This boy stunned my son this morning..." Harry groaned again, Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, and Snape looked like Christmas had come early.

Quickly stopping this before it started Harry silenced Molly then stood. "Mrs. Weasley, seeing that you have just come barging up here and starting in on me, I am going to take a guess that you did not hear the full story of what occurred this morning." Turning to the Headmaster, "Could you please have a house elf call Ms. Potter and Ms. Granger up here so they can provide a pensive memory of this morning."

Dumbledore was again shocked with the young Lord Gryffindor's knowledge but seemed that his request was not entirely out of the realm of possibility. He was also curious as to what happened in the common room this morning that he had no knowledge of yet. Quickly he summoned a house elf to go summon the two students after writing a quick note.

While they waited for them to arrive Lord Gryffindor turned to look at Molly Weasley's darkened face. "Mrs. Weasley, I am Lord Gryffindor, this is my castle. Mine. What I did this morning was to protect the two students that I just called up here. I understand that you might be upset with your son being 'attacked' but it was justified, and, again, only a stunner. I am going to unsilence you now, when I do, I expect you to behave and wait until we watch the memory of this morning." Lord Gryffindor waited for her to nod her head, when she finally reluctantly did he removed the silencing spell.

"I apologize for silencing you however it was the easiest way to defuse the situation."

"Your parents should have taught you better than to behave that way, young man." Molly started but lost steam quickly.

"I have no parents to speak of Mrs. Weasley." Lord Gryffindor said causing an awkward silence to occur.

Luckily 'Mione and Rose arrived at the office confused at to what was going on until they spotted Mrs. Weasley. Molly noticed their arrival and got up quickly to give Hermione a hug and a bone crushing hug to Rose.

"I am so sorry that you were entered into this tournament, dear girl. I think it is just dreadful."

"Yes, yes, Ms. Potter I must apologize as well for my behavior last night. It was very unprofessional of me to lose myself to my emotions like that. For that, I am sorry. Hopefully Alastor will uncover how you were entered soon enough." Dumbledore said trying to sound regretful. "Now I believe there was some sort of altercation in the Gryffindor Common room this morning that requires the use of my pensive. Now we will use Ms. Granger's memory I believe for this, so if you could think about what exactly occurred this morning I will just take...there it is."

He took the memory from Hermione and placed it into the pensive he held in his office. "As you all apparently were there for the encounter please stay seated until we return." Dumbledore, Snape, and Molly all entered the pensive to watch what happened.

When the three adults came back from watching what had happened to say they were stunned would be an understatement. Molly first began to apologize to Harry for starting in on him before quickly going to the two girls and showered them with all kinds of apologies.

Dumbledore quickly had an elf run to gather both Ronald Weasley and Minerva because this was bad. Not just for his plans either, he couldn't believe that such a 'Light' sided family would have a member say things like this. He needed to correct it and now.

Snape sat silently after watching, the memory having brought up a similar memory from his past with Lily Potter nee Evans.

Dumbledore quickly dismissed the trio of students to continue their day.

"Well today has been interesting and we haven't even made it to lunch yet." Harry said as they descended the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and all of you who continue to stick with my story. I hope to continue to keep your interest as the story progresses. I will continue to post chapters and updating them as they are beta'd. That being said all chapters prior to this one have now been hopefully fixed by RealSwede, big thanks to him for his work.

I will try and have another chapter out before this weekend as I will be busy for the next week and unable to post of a bit. Never fear I shall return.

Do you guys want me to make this a single really long story or make a sequel? Please let me know, it looks like there will be about 10-15 more chapters from my outline before this year is done. I think at least, the chapters will probably be fairly long as well. Let me know what you think.

Two other quick notes, no I am not British so yea Harry and the rest are going to use American and Bastardized British swearing and slang terms. I am sorry for this however if it that big of a deal to you feel free to find some would, shape it, and then build a bridge and get over it. Second thing, if you don't like my work that's fine, don't read, but if you are going to comment and leave criticism, do me the favor of being a man/woman and don't do it as a guest.

Chapter 20

Surprisingly despite the excitement that started the day after Rose's selection as champion for the Triwizard Tournament nothing really happened. Harry was honestly surprised at the lack of reaction from Draco, but then again he probably didn't know what the first task was yet. The school still though seemed to be a buzz with whispers and talk of the night before. No one besides Ron had accused Rose of anything untoward and instead of Harry's original experience with being selected, Rose received what seemed to be apologetic well wishes.

It probably also helped that during dinner Fleur joined the Gryffindor table to sit with them. Cedric Diggory thinking that she might have sat there to encourage their underage champion so he brought a group of Hufflepuffs over as well. Dinner with them at the table turned into a lively affair and many of the worries Rose felt seemed to wash away for the time being.

Following dinner the girls minus Fleur joined Harry in the Room of Requirement for their usual night of training. Fleur would have loved to join especially after the day before however they had yet to find a suitable excuse to have them spend time together outside of meals. They briefly thought about pushing their plans forward sooner however that would just lead to a larger set of problems.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Training up until this point had been solely getting the girls to work on both their accuracy and speed of casting when it came to their wand work. The other major portion was having them use various things to obscure their opponents vision, blocking, reflecting, and dodging. Dodging had been a painful experience for the girls but as they got better it made sense why he pushed them so hard. Harry had really yet to teach them anything outside of the Hogwarts curriculum as far as spells were concerned.

Soon after arriving in the Room, Harry had the girls go through their normal routine of dodging spells and so forth. At the end of the lesson he taught them how to use the disillusionment spell and how to mask their sound as well as smell. This was a two-fold lesson as it was something they would and should learn plus it was part of the plan to deal with the dragons on the first task.

It was going to be Rose's primary plan since Harry, during his travels, learned that dragon handlers use these spells to get in close to the dragons before they attempt to subdue them. It allowed them to catch them by surprise rather than trying to work with an angry or threatened dragon. He wished he knew this during his time of the tournament however it was not to be.

Tonks picked up the spells fairly quickly as she already knew them to an extent then moved to help Harry teach the other two. Rose managed to cast the silencing and scent masking but was having trouble with the disillusionment while Hermione was the exact opposite. Once the girls finally got the spells down Harry taught them how to move since it didn't make you totally invisible but nearly so.

All in all it was a very quite evening of training and time spent together. About twenty minutes before curfew Harry had the girls sit down with him to test their mental shields. Dora's shields were fairly strong and her mindscape was extremely well-built. She had made a town that just screamed steam punk. The combinations of modern wizard culture with outdated muggles was kind of fun if Harry had to be honest with himself. Withdrawing from her mind Harry told her how well she had done and since the town seemed so alien to wizards it would be very hard to find anything of value.

Hermione on the other hand had barely okay shields but easily made up for it with an extremely elaborate mindscape that surprised Harry. It was Buckingham Palace in its full entirety. Things that one would see on a tour were there, including furnishings. Harry had been there twice in his previous life and recognized many things. Harry withdrew in awe of what she had built. The library room that she created was probably the most comprehensive thing he had ever seen in some one's mind. She blushed under his praise but tried to waive it off saying that is was because of her near eidetic memory.

Rose however was nervous for Harry to check her. While she worked very hard on all of the skills they had been taught up to this point, it just didn't come easy to her. When ever she got really deep into her mind she would always run into this mass of black. Having seen Harry's memories and knowing what her curse scar truly was helped her to not freak out. Harry delved into her mind but noticed that despite not being able to fully create a mindscape as good as the other girls, she did have stronger shields than both of them combined. When he managed to work is way through them he saw Hogwarts. He smirked internally because that had been his own for a long time until he decided to make it Peverell Manor. This Hogwarts however looked almost nothing like it did in the real world, it resembled what it probably looked like about eight hundred years ago and still being built. He again let himself out of her head and they talked about it.

Harry didn't truly know what the black mass was in her mind but agreed with her assumption that it was the Horcrux. He hadn't truly learned and mastered the skills until after it was already gone. He did figure that might be why, even though taught improperly, he had such difficulties with it during his fifth year.

"I can't wait until this summer and we can remove it." Rose said as they were leaving back to the dorms.

"I know, I wish we could perform the ritual now, however..." Harry started.

"I know, I know, I would be out of it for about a week. I understand, still."

Harry just nodded in agreement with her.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Two days following Ron's explosion, Slytherin house came down to breakfast all wearing badges saying 'Support Cedric, the Real Hogwarts Champion'. The group was at the table and were trying to figure out what all the fuss was and Harry was the first to notice. His aura loosed itself and he stood up. However before he could make it across the hall Dumbledore and McGonagall got up and moved to the table.

Because the circumstances following the choosing of the champions the teachers were forced to act. Everyone in the hall besides those wearing the badge thought it was very tasteless, including the delegations from the visiting schools.

The teachers forced the students to remove the badges giving them all a single detention. Draco's cries of 'my father will hear of this' were heard as he was led out of the hall by the deputy headmistress.

Harry was actually surprised that the teachers did anything however he figured it was better that they did and not him.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Ron had been taken out of school for a week following his outburst in the common room. Ron came back and apologized to them both but then kept his distance from the group. He still felt as though it was Lord Gryffindor's fault and was extremely jealous of him. He thought it was utter bullshit that he was getting to spend so much time with Rose and Hermione. He even had that Hufflepuff slut hanging around not to mention that French bent.

During his week-long absence from school he learned to hide his emotions better. It was after all what his mother and father had taught him. He would now just keep his distance and wait. Eventually he would be better than this new guy and both of them would come crawling back to him. All he had to do was wait.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Over at the Slytherin table following the red-head return, as certain cunning individual was watching. He noticed the looks that Ron was giving the group when ever he thought no one was looking. Perhaps this is something that can be taken advantage of, jealousy is always a good motivator. He pondered for a moment before he smirked to himself. He would write his father about the anger and jealous rage the sixth son of the Weasley family displayed.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Two weeks had passed since the selection of the champions. The group which now fell into a good rhythm. Working out together in the morning, meals, class, and late night study sessions. Fleur was only absent from their time in the Room of Requirement however the next day they would always talk about the new things they went over. Fleur had managed to start working out with them just a few days after the selection due to the fact they started so early. Despite being a veela, the workouts seemed to start making her even more beautiful.

One night during their time in the Room, Harry spoke to Rose with the girls about how to talk to the press. He made sure that they all paid attention because eventually it would be important for all of them. Rose hated having to learn this because she wished it was unnecessary. Harry told her that he was the same way but learning how to deflect and deal with it is the next best thing. She was forced to agree with him after their lesson.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

During potions class the following day, Colin Creevey came in and told Professor Snape that Rose was needed for the tournament. He just scowled at the boy for a few moments before telling her to get all her stuff and leave. Harry figured he kept himself more in check due to his presence and figured Dumbledore probably warned the stubborn idiot.

Rose finally arrived at the unused classroom they had acquired for the weighing of the wands. Bagman was so excited that everyone was there and said that as soon as Dumbledore arrived with Olivander they could start. Rose and Fleur kind of migrated to one another feeling the comfort of another girl in what seemed to be a sea of men.

While Rose and Fleur were speaking with one another in the far corner of the classroom away from everyone neither of them saw a reporter and photographer enter. "Gather round everyone!" Bagman called and they all began to move around to the center of the room. Most of them hoping to get this portion over with to continue on with their day.

"This is..." Bagman started however was cut off from a poisonous sounding female voice.

"I am Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet and the MInistry has given me this wonderful opportunity to be the primary reporter for all things Triwizard. Over there is my photographer, Bozo. Now who shall be first, ah I know, how about our youngest champion."

Rose cringed when she realized her name was called, it was very similar to the night her name came out of the cup, something she knew she had to do but didn't want to all the same.

"Come right this way please dear." Rita said leading Rose off into a corner room, that seemed to be a broom cupboard turned office. Rose came in and took the offered seat across from the reporter.

"Now dear, would you like to..."

"So you are Rita Skeeter?" Rose asked

"Yes, yes I am."

"Oh good, Lord Gryffindor asked me to pass a message." Rose said still sounding innocent.

"Oh the new Lord Gryffindor has a message for me?" Rita asked, curious as to where this was going.

"Well he told me to tell you and I quote, 'If you have so much as a lie printed about you if she ever interviews her, make sure she knows I can squash her like a bug and would love to.'" Rose said. Rita's head was just kind of tilted to the side, inside however she was wondering if this Lord Gryffindor knew her secret.

"Oh and then he started to ask my post owl about water beetles and how she thought they might taste, it was all very strange, do you know why he asked me to pass you this message." Rose asked her innocent tone barely managing to hold on.

"Umm...no...no my dear but that is of no concern right now. Let me just grab my dictation quill and parchment right quick." Rita leaned over into her bag and grabbed an actual dictation quill and normal parchment, knowing that right now would be a very bad time to find out exactly how Gryffindor knew. But the threat was about as subtle as a wand pointed at her head.

"Well then, might I ask you how it is that your name came out of the Goblet. Outside of what has already been printed?" Rita finally asked knowing this would have to be a normal interview.

"Well outside of what was already printed I have not heard anything about the investigation."

"How does a girl your age feel about being entered into such a tournament? I mean you are just a fourth year."

"Scared mostly, I honestly had no intention of being apart of this tournament outside of a spectator but many of my friends and even some of the champions have been nice to me."

"So does that mean you really have no intention of trying to win?" Rita asked

"No, none what so ever, I just aim to survive."

"What do you think your parents would think about you being entered in such a prestigious yet dangerous tournament?"

"I hope they would be proud that I have not succumbed to my fear and carried myself befitting the name Potter. I also believe my parents would be doing everything in their power to get me out of this tournament." Rose said quietly obviously not expecting to be asked about her parents. However before she could think on it more the door opened with Bozo saying the wands needed to be weighed.

"Thank you my dear Rose, shall we." Rita said still trying to be as nice as possible less she find out what Gryffindor had on her. Rose stood and went to go wait with the other champions thankful that the threat Harry told her to say worked so well. In all honesty she thought the interview wasn't all that bad, assuming she didn't take it back to the office and create something overly sensational with it.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Olivander was introduced to all the spectators there to watch the proceedings. It was told ladies first and Rose waved her hand to Fleur allowing her to go first. Stepping up to Mr. Olivander she handed over her wand without ceremony.

"Let me see here, not one of mine, in use for a little over six years, 9 and a half inches long. Made from Rosewood I believe." Fleur nodded and Olivander continued, "and my goodness is this the hair of a Veela?"

"From my grandmother yes." Fleur said with pride.

"Yes well, inflexible to be sure and I do believe temperamental, but in good working order." Olivander finished by producing a bouquet of flowers and handing Fleur back he wand.

Rose realized everyone seemed to be looking at her and she quickly and shyly looked around, 'oh its my turn apparently' Rose thought.

Handing over her wand Olivander took it with an almost reverie. "I sold this not too long ago if I am not mistaken." He said mostly to himself, "In use for just over three years, Holly, 11 inches long, with phoenix feather for a core. Still supple and flexible, this wand continues to serve you well?" Rose nodded in response before he continued to look over it. He finished by producing several song birds that flew around for a brief moment until he canceled the spell.

Viktor Krum followed Rose up and his wand was determined to be of fine working order. Cedric came up just moments after Krum and was also apparently working just fine. As the ceremony was over Rose attempted to leave the room as fast as possible. She was ready to be done with this dog and pony show. However before she could escape the champions were hurried together to take a group photo and then individual one. It was about another fifteen minutes before they were able to finally leave.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The group was walking through Hogsmeade Village enjoying their weekend. This coming week was the first task and Rose had yet to be asked by Hagrid to come out and visit him so he could show her the dragons. The group started to get a little worried that it might end up being something different but Harry was sure that it couldn't be since nothing really else had changed in the timeline.

As the group finished eating lunch Ginny Weasley came up to the group.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but Rose could I have a moment of your time." Ginny said

"Sure it is no problem we just finished eating anyway." Rose replied before getting up to go with Ginny.

"So you know my brother Charlie?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, the one who works with dragons right?"

"Yeah that one, well I just got done eating lunch with him, but he had to run off to continue to work before the first task next week. Apparently a bunch of his coworkers just arrived as well." Ginny said trying to get the point across to Rose.

"Thanks Ginny, I think I get what you are trying to say."

"No problem Rose, maybe you should go relax and take a flight around the grounds, maybe look over at the Forbidden Forest?" Ginny told her making sure Rose would find out what she needed for the first task.

"Really, well I guess I will have to do just that. Thank you again Ginny."

"No problem Rose, also sorry about Ron. We don't really know what has been wrong with him."

"Don't worry about it Ginny, I don't hold you guys responsible for him." Rose finished. Ginny was happy that her sometimes friend didn't hold Ron's actions against the whole family, so she got up and hugged her.

Rose then walked back over to her group before telling them all about the conversation she just had with Ginny. Everyone seemed relieved and Rose said she would take that flight tonight after they got back to the castle.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The weekend ended too quickly for the group and Monday struck with vengeance. Everyone was still every preoccupied with the first task coming up and Harry kept their workouts light and decided he would for the rest of the week. He did lift everyone's spirits a little bit because before they broke up to get ready for the day he told them they would have Thursday and Friday off.

As breakfast started and the group was sitting together a strange looking bird descended into the Great Hall. It came to a halt right in front of Rose and she took the letter from the bird. It was addressed to Prongslet and the group instantly knew who it was from. Harry had a small chuckle to himself remembering that Sirius sent the letter with the strange bird in his timeline as well. Despite Rose wanting to open up the letter and read it but knew that she needed to wait.

Harry looked over at her and told her to wait until tonight in the Room. She nodded and put it in her pocket where it would stay till that night.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The group met that night in the room and looked at the letter Sirius sent to Rose. It was very similar to the one that Harry received from him. He was coming back to Britain due to Rose's involvement with the tournament and it screamed devious plot to him as well. He would try to contact her once he managed to get settled in at home.

Sirius explained a bit of where he had been, trying to reassure Rose and wondering about anything else that was going on. Rose was happy to hear from him again and glad he was so worried about her to risk being captured just to help her. Rose was still amazed by people when they showed her such love.

Harry had a few tears escape his eyes thinking about his now not dead godfather. It made him happy to know that he might be able to see him again even though he wouldn't be his godfather any longer.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

On Tuesday Harry was called to join Headmaster Dumbledore up to his office for lunch. Harry arrived and walked up the steps again bypassing the stone guardian.

"Lord Gryffindor, please join me. Thank you for coming. How are classes coming this year?"

Harry was confused as to what was happening at this point but decided he would just see how deep this rabbit hole went. "Classes have been fine to be honest, a little less challenging than my previous private tuition but overall I can say it has not been too bad."

"Very good, yes I am sure your one on one tuition was much more challenging however it is easier to challenge that of a single mind continually than that of a group of students, I am sure you understand."

"Of course, it makes sense to me."

"I must confess you intrigue me."

"Really Headmaster, how so?" Harry asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, you are extremely intelligent and apparently powerful. I wonder where you see yourself after you have finished school. Do you plan on continuing the work of your ancestors and becoming a professor here or do something in politics." Dumbledore said but continued before Harry could respond. "You see, you have so many options available to you and I can't help but think you could make the wizarding world a better place just simply because of your name."

"I couldn't help but agree, but who is to say I have to limit myself to the pursuits you listed headmaster? I could easily push some political changes while continuing the work of my fore fathers." Harry responded quite truthfully at this point even though he hadn't given much thought to what he would do this time around.

"Well I was hoping that you would like to possibly work with me on some things that could be coming up in the near future. I am sure the two of us could easily push for some changes in our world. Leading the people towards the 'Greater Good'."

Harry saw were this was headed now, Dumbledore was trying to bring their influences together. It made some sense especially depending on how he perceived the relationship to be, Dumbledore probably thought he would have some measure of control over him.

"Well I think that is something I could look into of course. I would need to see or hear some form of plan from you before I could support it, but I think it would be possible."

"I would be happy to do so, possibly before this spring's session you and I could look at the upcoming legislation and try to come to some accord on how to better the wizarding world." Dumbledore said with that damned twinkle in his eye.

Conversation from their turned to minor things about spell and the school as they finished lunch each having thoughts about the conversation they had before hand.

Dumbledore felt as though he brought the young lord under his wing and would be able to guide him, allowing him to further his greater good and having someone who might continue it after he was gone. He could even see Ms. Potter assisting him later in life assuming she lived.

Harry however knew exactly what Dumbledore wanted and really despite everything couldn't find a reason to not at least look at the upcoming legislation with him before the session. Perhaps some things that passed or didn't in his last timeline could now and it might changes for the better.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

A large black dog wandered his way through the dirty streets before arriving in the side alley near his old family home. Quickly looking around and sniffing to make sure that no one was near or watching he shifted back into his normal human form. Straightening his clothes he walked out until he arrived at #12 Grimmauld Place. Walking in through the front door he took stock at his surroundings. He felt almost as if he would rather be keeping company with the Dementors, almost.

Had Rose not been forced into the situation she was currently in, he would probably have found a way to never come back here again. He began to walk further into the house when he reached the landing after the entry way. A board beneath his feet creaked and a set of curtains opened wide, "So the traitor to the House of Black has returned has he." Walburga Black's painting said as she saw who it was. "Figured your way back though in the end didn't you."

"No mother, I did not, I would have never betrayed my true family." Sirius said as he walked towards the kitchen leaving his screaming mother in he portrait. Kreacher popped in front of him and started to grumble about nasty masters and other such derogatory things before Sirius order him to grab him some fire whiskey.

After draining a few glasses of fire whiskey to try to clear his head, he started to drunkenly walk around the house he thought he would never return to. He managed to wander to a couch that happened to be in drawing room and turned to look up at the family tapestry. Any of the alcohol induced sadness Sirius had been feeling evaporated and was instantly replaced with confusion.

Just below James Charlus Potter's name there were now two names when there should only have been one. The one he recognized was that of his god-daughter, Rose Dorea Potter; however right next to that name was that of Harrison James Potter. Sirius only had time to give a uninteligable grunt before dropping into a dead faint.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, First task and some character development (read naughtiness) coming next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Welcome once again to the journey I have written. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the all of the reviews, good and bad, alike. This chapter contains a scene that may be considered graphic sex. If this does not appeal to you, it will be marked so feel free to skip it. Those who do read the adult situation (read smut), please let me know what you think. Enjoy.

I hope you guys also start noticing, hint hint wink wink, that little things from canon also known as Harry's original timeline are starting to have subtle changes. How will this affect our Heroes? Stay tuned for more.

Going with Wounded Warrior Project and won't return until Feb 5th so my next chapter will probably not be up until the 7th at the earliest.

Chapter 21

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Wednesday night following everyone's training, which ended up being nothing more than a quick overview of Rose's plan for the following day, Harry was getting ready to get into bed when he heard his door open. Very few people knew the password to his door but that didn't mean some one couldn't have figured a way in. Quickly grabbing his wand he moved towards the corner of his room to catch whoever it is that came in off guard. He already had a spell chain of stunning, binding, and disarming spells ready as his wand was raised in the direction of the door. However he dropped his wand to his side when he noticed three girls walk into his room. He let out a sigh of relief that apparently was audible as the girls all let out a slight shriek and turned towards him.

The moment of fear all three girls felt seemed to be immediately be replaced by blushes and beat red faces when they noticed what he was wearing, or lack thereof. While the girls had seen him before just in his boxers the last time the girls slept together in his room, right now his body lacked a single stitch of clothing. Rose and Hermione quickly let loose cries of embarrassment before turning around so fast Harry was surprised they hadn't hurt themselves. Dora on the other hand stared at magnificent form in front of her.

Harry suddenly realizing what seemed to be causing the reaction from each of the girls and quickly summoned his robe from the bathroom door. After covering himself up he turned back towards the girls. Rose and Mione still had their backs turned to him; one could even see the blush still on the back of their necks and ears, while Dora kind of just pouted at him for covering himself up.

"So…evening ladies, anything I can help you with?" Harry said finally breaking the silence that seemed to grip the room.

"Well, you could take off the robe." Dora said with a smirk. Harry just gave a pointed look at Dora saying that he was clearly not amused. The other two girls now knew that he seemed to have something covering him up so they turned. Dora still feeling a bit mischievous, "Well at least you put your wand away, what were you thinking pointing that at us."

"Well…again, what can I do for you all?" Harry said trying to figure out what was going on.

"W…we...well we were trying to…" Mione tried.

"W-we were t-trying to see if we could stay here with you again tonight." Rose finished.

"We all really liked staying with you the last time we were together like this and Rose was feeling nervous about tomorrow. I figure if we could do this from time to time it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing." Dora said by way of explanation to Harry.

"Y…yeah that should be fine, let me just grab some boxers." Harry said

Surprising the whole group Rose said, "You don't have to if you don't really want." She turned red as she realized what she had blurted out. Mione just sat there open mouthed looking at her friend.

Dora decided to join in on the fun, "yeah Harry you won't hear me complain." Harry however felt slightly uncomfortable with the idea seeing as how they were still so young. He might be in the body of a fourth year student, all be it a mature one, he was still actually thirty-four. However two girls seemed to think that it was okay for him to sleep as he wanted and he looked at them for confirmation again. Dora nodded with an almost giddy look but Rose shook her head. Hermione also seemed to think it wasn't a good idea. Dora seemed to catch on that it might a bit too much for the younger ones in the group.

"I was still feeling nervous even after we left the Room, I thought about how I felt so much better the last time we slept together and brought it up. Hermione and Dora seemed to think that it was a good idea as well." Rose said by way of explanation.

"I don't have a problem with us all comforting Rose tonight in bed, but perhaps we not go that far just yet." Harry reasoned with them. All the girls nodded as Harry slipped on a pair of boxers underneath his robe.

The group proceeded to crawl in the bed together forming the same setup as the last time they all slept together. Dora on his right side with Rose cuddled into him and Mione on Rose's side. As they all started to bask in the comfort of having one another so close Rose whispered, "Thank you Harry, I just needed you tonight." Harry had a smile on his face from ear to ear hearing these words as the whole group peacefully fell asleep.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

*Lemon Begins*

The group managed to get a wonderful full night of sleep intertwined in the warmth of each other. Harry once again seemed to wake before the rest of the group. He couldn't help but gaze over the lovely forms lying in bed with him. Mione in a V-neck t-shirt that had ridden up a little to the point he could see a bit of her growing breasts and toned stomach, Rose in just a bikini strap shirt and thong cuddled into his side showing off her tight and well-formed figure. Then his eyes came to Dora, who had managed to somehow get on top of the covers in the middle of the night. She had a thin tank top t-shirt on that was nearly transparent and a blue lace thong. Harry realized that the sight before him was causing his morning condition to worsen. Figuring it best to just go ahead and shower, he slowly slipped out of the bed trying to not disturb the girls. Rose let out a slight whimper at the loss of contact but just rolled over and cuddled into Mione. It was an incredible beautiful sight seeing those two together like that, but Harry forced himself to look away and headed to the shower.

Harry turned the shower water on and stepped in. He quickly began to bathe himself, after rinsing his hair out he thought about turning the shower off and getting out. However his body seemed to betray that thought in the fact he had yet to lose his erection. Slowly turning around to grab some soap so he could help himself out, however when he turned back around he was shocked.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

A few moments earlier Dora noticed that they were short one person in the bed. She figured that his getting out of the bed must have been what woke her. She had once again had naughty dreams all night and was increasingly horny. Dora decided to do something about her problem and quickly got up from the bed. Arriving in the bathroom she quickly striped off her garments and quietly climbed in the shower.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Dora stood there naked with an almost evil smile on her face. Before Harry could say a word though her lips were upon his. The passion and lust in the kiss they shared was further increased by both of their needs. Harry though quickly took charge of the situation and forced them to stop.

"Dora, I want to, believe me I do, but…" He had started; Dora however would not have it.

"Harry we have already decided that we are going to be yours, I want this, it is okay. I am not that naïve." Dora said cutting off his retort to her. "We aren't going to just jump straight into having sex right now Harry, I have that much restraint, but I want you."

Harry could almost feel the truth in her words and just hoped it wasn't his dick that was in charge of that feeling. Despite his reservations he did want her, and she came here on her own. He didn't seduce her or try and get her here to do anything. The guilt of the situation seemingly evaporated from him and he grabbed her.

Pushing her to the wall underneath the shower head, his lips closed in on hers. The need they shared with one another through their kiss was causing them both to be further aroused. Harry decided they would just go as far as Dora wanted and continued to make out with her. Dora seemed to understand that Harry was going to defer to her for how far they would go, grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her chest. The other she then grabbed and moved it towards her amazingly tight ass.

Harry now knowing what Dora wanted started to take over the situation. He gently began to knead her right breast while teasing her lips. Slowly as his hands rubbed over her chest, his fingers moved to where her nipple was. As his fingers got there and began to pinch her nipple he bit down on her lower lip. He then started to kiss and lightly bite his way down her neck.

When Harry began to reach her collar bone, Dora's breath started to become more erratic. Her hands however had not been idle either. She started to slowly run her hands over his incredible chest and abs. She loved how they would tense under her light strokes. As Harry's mouth made it to her breasts, she was already near her first orgasm of the morning. In her own need her hands began to wonder seemingly on their own. They found his rigid member and slowly began to caress his length. Harry let out a soft moan when her hands started to tease his length. She seemed almost to be studying his body with her hands.

Dora was amazed with his cock. While she had dated before she had really never seen or felt a cock before. She of course had felt him the last time they slept together but never really took the time to really understand what she was holding. Dora though gasped in shock when she heard a slight his against her breasts and felt almost as if a tingle of magic shot through her.

Harry began to start speaking parseltongue against the buds on her breasts. As he hissed for the third time, he gently sucked as well causing Dora to explode in a stunning fashion. She had been slowly building up to her orgasm; however when Harry did whatever it was that he was doing, Dora saw stars. She seemed to lose her voice as she came. Her body shuddered slightly as his ministrations continued on her chest. She had become too sensitive and forced Harry to stop by grabbing his face and bringing him up for a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and before long Dora stopped and bit down on his neck.

Harry gasped in the shock of the sudden feeling and was even more surprised as Dora began to kiss and tease her way down his chest. She lightly kissed his nipples as well before moving down and teasing down his well-defined ab muscles. As she lowered to her knees Harry finally realized what was about to happen. Dora now on her knees came face to face with what she had been fondling earlier.

In front of her now, even with her lips, was a good nine and a half inch long and thick cock. She licked her lips at the sight before her. Harry gasped out loud when he felt her lips kiss the tip. She lovingly began to stroke him with her hand and kiss down his shaft. Then without warning she put her mouth over the tip. She slowly began to bob up and down on his shaft. Going slow then fast, causing Harry to continue to moan. Harry's hands made it into her wet hair and gripped her head. He felt the familiar churning in his groin knowing that he was close.

"So close…God that feels so good."

"Mhmmm" Dora hummed in response.

Knowing how close Harry was, Dora relished in the power over him. She began to try and stuff more and more of his meat down her throat, causing her to gag repeatedly. The feeling of her mouth and throat contracting as she gagged was too much for Harry to withstand and quickly lost himself to the feeling.

"Cumming!" Was all the warning Dora got before his seed was deposited down her throat. She tried to back off however Harry's grip on her head tightened as wad after wad left his cock. His cock slowly began to soften and with a final twitch his cock shot the last of his cum on her waiting tongue. Dora didn't mind the taste as it seemed so Harry for some reason and swallowed the gift he gave her.

Harry pulled her back up to him and kissed her as way of thanks. Dora was dripping from what had just occurred and Harry wanted to repay the favor. As they were kissing his hands roamed from her breasts to just above the apex of her legs. Teasing the mound of hairless flesh, his fingers found the nub she so desperately wanted touched.

Slowly he rubbed little circles over her erect nub, just teasing her. He began to kiss his way down to her chest while using his other hand to force her legs a little bit wider. While he was stimulating the nub on top, a finger from his other hand found her slit. Just from a slight touch he could feel her liquid run down his hand. Soon he began to move in and out with the one finger. As he moved down her body with wet kisses, another finger joined the first; pumping in and out while his other hand teased the nub. Dora was breathing in short gasps as the feelings of what he was doing started to overtake her.

"Harry…" Dora managed to gasp as his tongue replaced his finger on the nub. Sucking and licking over it, causing her to thrash around above him. Harry used his now free hand to lift one leg on to his shoulder so he could have a better angle. "Harry…Harry…oh my…god!" Dora seemed to be losing her mind with his actions.

Harry finally decided to let her have her release. With now three fingers pumping into her dripping snatch, he used his other hand to lightly trace circles around her puckered hole. Just as he began to hiss on her snatch causing her whole body to lock up, he pushed a finger in. She tried to scream his name but all thought processes seemed to shut down at this point. Harry continued as she rode the orgasm to completion.

Harry stood but was careful not to let go of her body as she was in a blissful semiconscious state. If the goofy grin on her face was anything to go by she was exceedingly happy with what he had just done. She slowly came too and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his lips. She decided she liked the taste and wouldn't mind trying some again another time.

*Lemon End*

As they turned the shower off and began to dry off. Kissing periodically, rejoicing in the time they just shared with one another. Dora finally broke the silence, "Thank you Harry. I hope we can do this again soon." She said with a smile.

"Of course, but we should make sure not to rush anything okay."

She nodded in acceptance however felt like if he asked she would willing lay down and give up her virginity on the bathroom floor. She then realized why that was, it was something that had been growing faster than she expected as well. She loved the man in front of her. "Harry…"

"Yeah Dora?"

"I just want you to know…it's something I have felt… for a little bit now but…I think I figured out what it is now."

"What is it Dora, you are kind of scaring me." Harry said with worry etched in his voice.

"I love you." Dora said with absolute conviction.

"Huh…You do?"

"Of course I do silly. How could I not love you? God that feels so good to finally say. I love you."

"I…I…I love you too Dora." Harry finally got out as he realized he was in love with her as well. Not just the face of a woman he previously loved. He loved the woman in front of him. He was starting to feel that with all of the girls at this point.

They quickly kissed and separated from one another as Dora had to leave to get dressed in her dorms. As Harry came out to his room, he noticed the other girls were gone as well. He figured they already headed back to their own dorms and he would check in with Rose and Fleur in their tent before the task began.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As the school began to head to the stadium that the first task was set to compete in Harry met up with Dora and Mione. Dora and Harry shared a knowing smile with one another and the trio began to make their way down. They arrived just before the big rush of students and other attendees.

"Why don't you two sit here for a moment? I am going to check to make sure Rose and Fleur are good really fast." Harry said while sitting the two girls down.

"Sure Harry we will save your spot." Mione said.

Not long after leaving the girls in their seat and Harry braved the crowds, he arrived at the champions' tent. Quickly stepping inside of the tent Harry ignored Cedric and Krum; moving directly to Rose and Fleur.

"Are you ladies doing okay?" Harry asked them only to receive two simultaneous little squeals of his name before being hugged by the both of them.

Harry was just there to wish them both luck but ended up talking with both of them for a bit. Both girls' nerves seemed to be getting the better of them. Harry decided that he would stay with them until the organizers showed up.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Unseen by all those involved was a water beetle listen very intently to the conversations going on around her. She noticed a young Lord Gryffindor seemed to go into the champions' tent and she managed to follow him.

She paid very close attention to how he interacted with the girls. It was quite curious actually since both girls seemed to like each other well enough; however, they also seemed very interested in the young lord. She was thinking how great the story she could produce about the ancient house could be awesome. A love triangle with the newest lord and two champions would sell papers for days.

Then she remembered the little threat the other day from the Girl-Who-Lived. If the lord knew about her abilities she would have to make sure anything she had on him would be convincing and true. She decided to just take note of the situation and watch it further.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry could hear Bagman and Crouch talking loudly outside of the tent and knew it was time for him to leave. He quickly wished both girls good luck before kissing both of their cheeks very tenderly and possibly longer than necessary. Fleur basked in his touch and tender kiss on her cheek. It made her feel warm and calm. Rose felt her heart swell at the love she was being showed. That being said she also turned beat red in embarrassment.

Harry just smiled at them both as he slipped out of the tent to head back to his seat.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Rose finally managed to get her blush under control as Crouch and Bagman told the champions to come over to him. Fleur and Rose walked over together continuing to take comfort in each other since they were alone in this craziness.

As the tournament officials came together in front of the group and the press, which had just joined them, Dumbledore began. "You four shall now face the first task. You have waited and wondered what awaits you here today and finally you shall have your answer. Crouch, the bag please"

Crouch Sr. stepped forward with a small bag in his hand. The bag however seemed to be moving from whatever it held within. "Each champion shall now reach into the bag and pull out your opponent." Crouch then held the bag open in front of him before placing it in Fleur's face. Fleur reached into the bag and pulled out a miniature dragon. "The Welsh Green and you shall be going second my dear."

Moving down the line Crouch arrived in front of Rose next. She however figured that despite everything she still had a bit of the Potter luck would end up getting the same dragon Harry had. She actually should have bet money on it. "Hungarian Horntail and you my dear will be going fourth." She heard as Crouch moved down to Cedric and Viktor.

Viktor would be going first it seemed and had to face a Chinese Fireball; while Cedric would go third and face the Swedish Shortsnout.

"Now you know what you shall be facing so prepare yourselves. Shortly each of your names will be called in the order of which I have just told you. Each of these models represents the dragon which will be protecting a golden egg somewhere within the arena. Your objective is simple, retrieve the egg and exit the enclosure. I wish you all the best of luck." Crouch said before swiftly turning on his heel to leave.

Both Fleur and Rose went back to their side of the tent and sat down together. They began to speak of their plans and making sure the other was okay.

"Ms. Potter, might I have a quick word?" Bagman said stepping into view. Rose stood up and followed Bagman to a quiet corner. "So Rose, are you all ready for the task before you? Need any tips or anything?"

"No thank you Mr. Bagman, I think I have what I need to complete the task." Rose responded

"Oh, well, good, I wish you all the luck then." Bagman finally said when he realized the younger champion was not going to seek his help or advice on the upcoming task. His hope was that the girl would win though, he did happen to have a lot of money riding on that fact.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Not long after Rose rejoined Fleur was the first name finally called out. Sounding louder than probably necessary Viktor Krum's name boomed over the crowd followed by wild cheers and clapping. Krum, without even giving a second glance to the other champions, left the staging tent. All the remaining champions could do at this point was listen to the 'oohs', 'ahhs' and 'gasps'. Finally a bang sounded as the judges signaled the round was complete.

Fleur started to feel a lot more nervous about her situation; however Rose noticed the growing discomfort in her new friend. Reaching over with her hand she grabbed Fleur's and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Fleur looked over to her friend and Rose picked up on the appreciation in Fleur's gaze.

Their unspoken looks passed and Fleur nearly missed the call for her turn. Rising from her seat and stealing one last look at Rose, she faced the exit, took a calming breath and walked into the sun light.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry watched as Krum completed his task in a manner very similar to how he heard from people his last time around. He was however thrown off by the fact Krum was the first out the tent. He clearly remembered him going just before him. He decided that he would talk to the girls later about the changes. His interest in the first task rose now as Fleur's name was called out to enter the arena. They had talked briefly about how she would complete the task. Fleur originally charmed the dragon into letting her pass and succeeded for the most part. So knowing what went wrong in the Harry's time allowed her to change her tactics a little.

So they watched as she entered into the arena, quickly casting a shield variant of the Flame-Freezing Charm. This would not totally block the intense flames from a dragon however it was far better than what a normal wizard or with would have if you considered her Veela heritage. By the time she got the shields up around her she began her chant. The Green Welsh's eyes started to get this glassy quality to them. Fleur slowly began to walk towards the dragon continuing her chant. She managed to get right up to her egg and that is when her difficulties began. Right as she got near the egg all her enchantments dropped. The chant she had on the dragon as well as the flame freezing shields just faded. Unseen by anyone, so did any enchantments placed upon her clothing or person.

She immediately noticed something was wrong and knew she had to move fast. A jet of flame passed over where she had been standing the moment before. She began to use the terrain to her advantage as best as possible attempting to draw the dragon away from the egg. Luckily it followed her and she used her newly acquired speed from working out to sprint across the enclosure. As she bent down and grabbed the egg she didn't notice the dragon's tail swipe at her.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry noticed what Fleur obviously didn't. He started to rise in an attempt to help her. His 'saving people thing' was kicking in at full strength right now. Luckily, while both Mione and Dora wanted to help they knew better, they restrained him forcing him to not doing anything. Harry's eyes never left the arena so that way he could intervene should he need to regardless of what anyone thought.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

The tail swept from left to right and caught the edge of her robes, ripping the outer garment from her shoulders. She ended up being flung through the air but managed to hold onto the egg. The air knocked from her lungs caused her to almost stop moving but forced herself to keep moving. She did however have a bit of luck with the direction she was flung because she ended up being closer to exit than before. Just before the dragon handlers were allowed to move in and subdue it; a burst of flame passed across Fleur's now unprotected shoulder. She let loose a strangled cry of pain as the skin was heated beyond her natural resistance's capabilities to defend.

Fleur was quickly scooped up by Madame Pomfrey as she began her work to try and minimize the amount of damage done to her. Fleur upon arriving to the bed in the medical tent only let go of the egg she was meant to retrieve as she passed out from the pain.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry told Dora and Mione to save his seat and he was walking briskly to the tent that held his beloved. Fleur was unconscious by the time he had arrived and waited patiently as the school healer worked on the shoulder. Once the wand work had been completed on her patient she grabbed a jar of burn cream and began to apply it to the affected area. It was then she noticed the young man staring at her patient.

"May I help you Lord Gryffindor?" She asked while continuing her work.

"No ma'am just came to check on Ms. Delacour. I also needed to ask her something important. Is there any chance she will awake soon?" Harry told her.

"I am sure whatever it is that you need to speak about can wait Lord Gryffindor."

"Actually ma'am it cannot. While she has been here we have become good friends. I have seen her abilities and I am concerned as to why they all failed once she reached the egg."

"Well, you will just have to wait for her to wake up." She told him with a stern look.

"Very well"

Harry looked over Fleur right quick and gave a small sigh of relief when he noticed the damage. Had it happened to a non-magical human, they would be scarred for life. For Fleur however the magic in her blood as well as her heritage would allow it to heal probably no later than this weekend. That was when he heard the 'gasps' and other noises from the stands. He slowly walked to the entrance of the healer's tent watching Cedric try and transfigure his way to victory.

Cedric ultimately got his egg but did not escape unscathed. His face and chest managed to get some nasty burns on them and he had a hairline fracture on his left foot. Pomfrey's attention left Fleur as she now had a new patient to help.

When her back was turned he used a small enervate on Fleur causing her to stir. Getting closer to her as she opened her eyes they locked with one another. Fleur however remember everything that just had happened and started to speak in rapid fire French.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Rose stood there in the tent trying to remain as calm as possible waiting for her name to be called. She knew the plan and had practiced it extensively. "Everything is going to be just fine" she told herself as her name was called.

Upon entering the arena she took a quick survey of her surroundings before starting her wand work. The dragon had yet to see her thus was still looking around mostly at the stands. It realized it couldn't do anything to those around it and wondered why it was there. Briefly it caught the scent of a new being closer to it than the stands and started to look for its prey.

Rose quickly cast a disillusionment spell on herself, followed by a scent masking, and silencing spell. This would hopefully be enough to get through this task without even having to truly face the dragon. It would probably end up getting her scored less but the group didn't really care about that.

The dragon however could sense new magic it near it but couldn't quite locate it. Still searching for its prey, the dragon began to move around the arena.

Rose managed to avoid the dragon all the way to the egg in front of her. She saw that the dragon's chain led off in the opposite direction from the exit and quickly lined herself up to take the prize. The crowds collective 'gasp' quickly let her know that something was very wrong. Looking down she could immediately tell, all of her enchantments had fallen once she was near the egg.

"Run, Run now Rose!" was all she heard from the stands. Losing her need for stealth she grabbed the golden egg and made a mad dash for the exit. She could hear the angry roar of the creature now hot on her tail.

Just as she was about the exit the enclosure, the dragon using a burst of flight cut her off. She was forced to roll to the side to avoid its deadly tail dropping down on her. Several more times she was forced to move, dodge, duck, and dive out of the way to avoid a painful death.

The dragon was getting frustrated with its very elusive prey. The frustration caused it to try and take to the skies. As soon as the dragon's chain however got tight, the horntail gave one mighty pull and the chain ripped off the wall, with very little resistance. As the chain ripped off the wall, the crowd started to scream in fear of what was going to happen. The dragon handlers moved quickly into the pit getting ready to try and subdue the dragon one it landed.

As Rose was once again about to reach her destination she heard a rush of air and the world faded to black.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Not truly sorry about leaving the last chapter as a cliffhanger; however since I am going to be gone I decided that I would crank out the next chapter to keep you all from trying to find me. That being said be happy you guys got a two chapter upload for today. So just like every other chapter, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.

Adult Sexual Situations will be marked so you can skip them if you so desire. Reviewers if you could let me know if my smut is up to snuff I would appreciate it.

Chapter 22

Harry was franticly running for his seat in the stands. He needed to be there just in case something happened. He wasn't sure but there was either some form of sabotage going on or he didn't know about this particular part of the task from his timeline.

Just as he arrived to the level that had Mione and Dora, he heard an explosion of metal as the chain reigning in the dragon snapped from its anchor. He went directly to the railing to try and figure out what was going on.

He saw Rose trying to avoid the dragon at all costs when he noticed the dragon handlers were moving in. Quick as a thought Harry shot his patronus out of his wand with a message to Dumbledore letting him know the task had been sabotaged before jumping into the enclosure.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Dumbledore was shocked to see an ethereal deer standing before him relaying a message with Lord Gryffindor's voice. The message that he received was not nearly as shocking as everyone would think however. He noticed the way that the enchantments around the egg seemed to drop, it happened to the French contestant after all.

He did however notice that his pawn was now in real danger of dying before meeting her true destiny. This could not be allowed to happen. Also he noticed Lord Gryffindor jump over the protective barrier with his wand drawn. He could not be upstaged by this rash teenager yet again. So moving faster than a man like himself should be able to, Dumbledore, with wand drawn went to help his charge.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry almost turned to using some very grey, okay dark spells when he finally managed to close the distance with the dragon. While Rose was not dead from the attack that clearly knocked her unconscious she was definitely hurt very badly. The dragon had racked her claws along Rose's back opening a large gash from the top of her right ass cheek to her neck. The damage didn't look too terribly deep however the tail spike sticking through her left leg was gruesome.

As the handlers started to cast spell as the dragon trying to bring it down, Harry cast a stasis spell over Rose before summoning a small rock and creating a portkey to the nearby medical tent. As he activated it though an anti-portkey ward stopped it from working. Just as he let out a loud curse, Dumbledore made it to his side.

With a quick call to his phoenix, the immortal fire bird arrived and whisked the girl away. Harry gave an appreciative nod to the old man before they both turned to the enraged dragon. Two dragon handlers had already been killed and another three injured. This was turning bad quite fast and the two men could not and would not allow the dragon to escape the enclosure bringing even more danger to the student population.

"Headmaster" Lord Gryffindor urged.

"Leave I shall handle this, my boy." Was Dumbledore's reply.

"Headmaster, that dragon has taken multiple stunners from the handlers already, not to mention several other curses. It has no signs of even being slowed down. The only way this could be…" Harry started.

"Was if the dragon has entered a blood rage prior to mating…" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Or the dragon is pregnant already. I shall use what I know to distract her." Harry said before taking off towards their target.

"The follies of youth" Dumbledore said as he walked calmly preparing for the fight ahead.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

As Harry ran towards the dragon his anger at the situation started to boil over. Having been in situations like this for most of his life, he quickly channeled that anger into his upcoming spells. The dragon had just landed and cornered three of the dragon handlers. Quick as a viper, his wand arm raised, casting severally over powered bludgeoning hexes. Three streaks of color flashed through the air smacking into the dragons flank.

The dragon roared in anger and turned to face its newest challenger. As its head turned, it received another two hexes into its flank. Despite its natural resistance and size, the power being pushed into the spell were enough to hurt as they smacked into the dragon's scales.

Just as those next two spells hit a rock that had been enlarged was then banished towards his foe. Breaking apart as it smashed into the flat of the dragon's snout.

The dragon responded with a large stream of super charged dragon fire. Harry was forced even at the distance in which he was, to dodge.

As Harry rolled back to his feet, the dragon was charging straight at him. Quickly he conjured two stone walls banishing them towards the charging dragon's legs. While they did explode in a shower of stone on impact, it did slow the charge enough.

As the dragon began to try and charge again, large chains transfigured from the stone on the ground began to wrap themselves around the dragon's wings and legs.

Harry seeing what Dumbledore was doing began to copy the man. His chains however went towards its snout to keep the deadly teeth and breathe from the fight. A few of the chains that Dumbledore had placed had already been ripped off by the dragon's mouth. Just as it was about to break free again, the chains Harry sent at her, wrapped around the top and bottom of her mouth. They slowly tightened around forcing her mouth shut. Dumbledore quickly replaced the chains the dragon already had removed and just like that the fight was over.

The chains now securing the dragon allowed the dragon handlers to calmly cast with several of the assembled professors, finally putting it to sleep after another few minutes.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Fleur looked over to her young friend in the bed next to her with sadness in her eyes. The pain she felt in her shoulder was nothing compared to the damage the young girl had received. Following the task the school was briefed a little about what occurred during the task and given the champions individual scores. Rose was tied with Krum for first, but for what the girl had to go through it seemed like a pitiful compensation.

The stasis charm Harry put on her probably saved her life. She lost a large amount of blood due to her injuries but because of the charm and Fawkes transporting her to safety, she would be fine in a few days. Fleur, herself would probably leave the infirmary the following morning. She talked to Harry briefly in before he left her to hold a vigil over Rose.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

While Harry left the infirmary to shower and grab some breakfast, having just slept in a chair next to Rose's bed. The rest of the school was already in the Great Hall eating. Everyone however stopped to read the Daily Prophet in front of them as they arrived.

Triwizard Tournament or Murder Plot?

Yes dear readers, you read the title correct. Is it truly a tournament to bring about international cooperation or is it an attempt to end the life of Rose Potter (14). Yesterday during the first task of the tournament, sabotage nearly cost the lives of four children. While all four of them received some form a wound or burn; or Girl-Who-Lived came out worse than all of them combined.

Our girl savior had three large slash marks across her entire back and even had a large spike from the tale of a Hungarian Horntail stabbed through her leg. Not only that, but the dragon that caused all of this mess was a pregnant one. The dragon managed to kill three of the dragon handlers and wound several others following the attempt on young Ms. Potter's life.

It was only by the courageous actions of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Lord Gryffindor were we able to avoid further disaster. With their help the handlers were able to assume control of the situation and restrain the rampaging beast.

So, is this a plot of the recently escaped Sirius Black in an effort to get revenge or some unknown party. I, Rita Skeeter, will continue to try and find answers for you my dear readers. One can only hope that the professors at Hogwarts and our Ministry of Magic officials can curtail any further attempts for the duration of the tournament. Stay tuned for further information about this volatile tournament.

Rita Skeeter

Results of First Task pg 2.

Escape of Sirius Black pg 3.

Information on Hungarian Horntails pg 4.

The whole hall was stunned with the thoughts the article brought up and whispers broke up around the hall. The pictures of Rose's injured body with the dragon standing above her were powerful images. The one of Dumbledore and Gryffindor fighting together were another thing all together. Dora and Mione hurriedly ate before heading to check on Rose and Fleur in the infirmary.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

While Harry had finished changing and eating in his quarters before returning to his vigil at Rose's bed; two men were confused. Remus had been contacted by Sirius a few days before telling him he needed to meet him as soon as possible.

Remus was concerned for his friend so he found his way to the Black estate in London. Sirius began talking so fast that the werewolf could not even comprehend what his friend was jabbering about. Then finding themselves looking at the Black Family Tapestry, his eyes rolled up to try and find why the brain had stopped working as he fell into a dead faint.

As he woke up, his first instinct was to run and have Dumbledore come look at it. This must be some crazy mistake and both of them would know if their best friends had twins. Sirius however stopped his friend from this brash decision.

Sirius told him of a few things he had been thinking about since he left the previous summer. He laid out a completely logical argument, which for Sirius is a miracle in and of itself. Remus despite his misgivings about the whole thing agreed that they could wait for more answers to an extent.

Sirius wanted to try and sneak into Gringotts to use his authority over the Potter Estate however Remus thought this plan was too risky. His idea was to send a letter to Rose requesting they meet the first weekend of December in the Shrieking Shack. They had wanted to talk to her about the thing going on in the tournament and this would be the perfect opportunity to ask if she knew anything about this Harry James Potter.

After a few minutes of thinking it over, Sirius decided that Moony's plan would work since Rose could always send an owl to her family account manager. Also if something was wrong and Rose knew, Dumbledore wouldn't be too far away.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Harry had not been to class since the first task. He had Hermione bring him his work but refused to leave the infirmary while Rose was there except for meals and the occasional shower. He was furious with himself for not paying more attention to the task. He should have spotted something wrong with task earlier but didn't and it almost cost Rose her life. It already cost three dragon handlers theirs. He couldn't help but blame himself.

"I am so sorry Rose, I should have done better. Don't worry I will be from now on. I was so caught up in my own worries that I neglected you. It. Will. Never. Happen. Again." Harry said firmly to the sleeping form in front of him.

"It's…it was not…you fault…" Rose said in a hoarse voice. Before Harry could respond however Madame Pomfrey bustled over and began to check over Rose.

Harry left as Madame Pomfrey began her work. She wouldn't have allowed him to stay next to her for this portion. When she was done she handed Rose a small vial of pain relief potion and a glass of water. Moments later she called for an elf to bring her a light bite to eat.

Harry sat down next to Rose and watched over her as she ate. When she finally finished the meal she just turned to look at the grave looking face staring at her.

"Really, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known…" She started but stopped herself when he looked at her.

"I know I didn't know but I should have. I should have figured it out after Fleur went but by the time I did, it was too late. I almost lost you." He finished in a whisper.

"I am still here; you know this isn't the worst we have ever had." She told him.

He thought about that statement for a bit and then just laughed. It was true and while that might not necessarily be a good thing, it somehow made him feel better. She started to giggle with him; finding the situation terribly funny.

After a few brief moments of silence after their laughing Rose spoke up, "Harry, the ball is coming up isn't it."

"Yeah, it is Christmas Eve, why?"

"Well you know how we are going together? What…what if…" Rose stammered while Harry seemed to try and figure out what she was trying to say.

"Wouldyouliketodatemestartingnow?" She said so fast that he wasn't sure Hermione could even make that out.

"Can you say that again?" He asked her.

She blushed furiously before taking a deep calming breath, "Would you like to date me now and not just the Yule Ball."

Harry just adopted the look of a fish stuck out of water. He thought about it for a moment before answering. "I would love to date you Rose Potter; would you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" He asked her and she whispered something so low no one could hear it.

"What was that?"

"I can only be your girlfriend if you give me a kiss."

He smiled at her before coming next to her bed and slowly lowering his face to hers. Their heads slowly got closer to one another before their lips met. The kiss was chaste but long. As Harry began to pull away Rose tried to follow his lips with hers.

"Hrmm, I quite like kissing my girlfriend, I guess I will have to do that more."

She blushed at his admission but not before mentally agreeing with it.

Harry though had a brief thought and didn't really know how to broach the topic as it was something everyone up to this point had assumed but never really spoke about. Worry seemed to be etched across his face and Rose quickly picked up on it.

"What is that face about?"

"You...we…gah this is hard…you know that it won't be exclusive right?" He finally managed. Rose just looked at him and giggled. That giggle turned into a full on laugh but stopped because of the pain. After catching her breath she looked at him.

"Of course not, the other girls would kill me if I tried to do that. And I don't think you would leave them just for me, not after everything. It is okay though. I really just want to date you like a normal couple right now. I have started…I…I am pretty sure…you're right it is hard. I already am starting to love you."

"And I you Rose. It would be hard not to." He then bent down and gave her another kiss. A cough behind them caused them to move away quickly, not unlike a thief caught in the act. However instead of Madame Pomfrey or any other teacher for that matter; Dora, Mione, and Fleur just looked on with smirks adorning their beautiful faces.

-SAVING HER SAVING HIMSELF-

Rose finally had gotten Harry to leave the infirmary and go back to class. She would only be in the infirmary for another day and everything would be okay. He reluctantly agreed and left when the other girls did. When they left the infirmary Fleur stopped Harry and told him she had received a letter from her family and they needed to talk.

Dora and Mione bade them a good night before heading their separate ways back to their dorms. Finding an empty classroom near where they were Fleur led Harry inside. Harry quickly warded the room and door after checking for any spells that might compromise them.

Wondering what was up Harry just looked at Fleur.

"You know about Veela yes? I mean the magic of one." Fleur finally asked.

"Some of it, but not all; we talked about certain parts but I don't think I ever learned everything about them. Can you narrow it down for me?"

"The way our magic finds mates?"

"Yeah we talked about it not long after our daughter was born. Why are…oh…" Harry said with realization dawning on him.

"Yes, I have felt the tug on my Veela side since I saw you looking at me in the Courtyard the day we arrived. It has been very confusing for me and I wrote my mother not long after our talk."

"Your mother confirmed what you are feeling, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, my magic has found you and it has been growing more and more every day. I have already started to fall for you and the fact I have to share you does not bother me. Not like it probably should."

"Well…I am…that's good." Harry said dumbly.

"My mother and father also wish to meet you following the second task."

Harry looked at Fleur like she was crazy.

"They wish to have a contract finished before the summer starts. It is the standard for such things."

"I know but it is shocking none the less. I would be happy to meet them again." Harry finally said.

"By the way, I am jealous right now, just so you know."

"What are you jealous about?" Harry asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"Of Rose and Dora, Dora told me about before the first task." Fleur said in a voice that got more seductive. Harry could only get out a mumbled 'huh' before she pounced on him. Her lips met his with a hunger that could only be described as primal. It was sloppy and messy but was also filled with a fiery passion.

*Lemon Start*

Their lips danced against one another in a fight of lust and emotion. Hands began to roam over the each body. Fleur feelings his muscled body again hers, grinding her hips against his covered length. She groaned into his mouth as she realized how large it was.

They continued to kiss each other and before long Fleur started to move down to his neck. Fleur's Veela magic was singing like it had never done before and it only fueled the fire within her. She wanted him, needed him. She bit down hard on his neck, nearly drawing blood. Quicker than Harry could gasp in pain she let up and kissed him on the lips again. Then without warning she ripped open his dress shirt, button flying across the floor.

Leaving the kiss she sank down his chest to the floor; her nails leaving a trail of red as she descended down his body. Coming to a stop at his waist she quickly managed to open his pants.

Harry's mind was swimming in a lust filled haze. He wasn't complaining about what was going on, but a small part did seem concerned that this might be too fast for Fleur. That thought however left him as a hand grasped the base of his hard cock.

She grasped him the root and with reckless abandon began to try and swallow him whole. She began to bob up and down on his length going further and further each time. Not caring about the lack of oxygen she was getting trying to stuff his cock down her throat.

She moved erratically on his cock, no set speed, just doing her best to over stimulate her chosen mate. She began to roll his balls around him one hand while grabbing his ass with the other.

Realizing what she wanted he grabbed both sides of her head and held her in place. He then began to rock his hips.

"You just want me to use your pretty mouth don't you?" All he got was a moan in response.

Harry had a quick flashback to his last timeline and he remembered that Fleur liked to be really submissive on occasion. He decided to just go with it.

Gripping her hair even tighter he began to use her mouth just like he would her cunt. Thrusting in and out of the warm moist hole, using it just for his pleasure. His balls started to churn, he could feel them getting ready to tense and his movements became uneven.

She could feel the length in her mouth start to swell slowly and throb. It almost felt like it was getting even larger, and then his groan of release rebounded through her ears as thick globs of his cum shot into her mouth. She came from tasting his release.

Both had to stop for a moment after, as they felt light headed. Fleur couldn't believe she had an orgasm without even being touch. It was amazing and she couldn't wait to do more however it would have to wait.

Getting up from her position on the floor she kissed him on the lips as a way of thank you. She quickly straightened her clothes before waking out the door leaving a stunned Harry behind.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry everyone this is not a new chapter just posting this so you all know I am not dead. I have not abandoned this story and still working on it just a lot slower that I had planned. Hopefully I can get a new chapter out in a few days that won't be absolute shit. I have written the next four chapters like twelve times now and have been unsatisfied with them all. Recently just bought my first house and moved in, dealing with some PTSD issues and having surgery early next month. Just know that this is not over until I finally post some shitty epilogue. I appreciate all of the follows and reviews from you all. Thank you for sticking with this story.


End file.
